Consequences of the Heart
by tansy1354
Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully she accepts a new chance for happiness, rescued by her friends can she give her new life up?BtVSxLOTR pos MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART** by Tansy1354

Disclaimer: I don't own anything these worlds and their peoples belong solely from the imaginations of J.R.R. Tolkien and Joss Whedon, however I have changed some of the characters a little bit.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world and she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ (_indicates translation of dialogue'…' thoughts** 'bold' **_indicates memories or letters_

**Chapter 1**

**Middle Earth – Third Age - Fellowship's Journey**

The Fellowship erupted out of the mouth of Moria onto the rocky hillside. The friends drew in the welcome fresh air they had sorely missed on the four-day trek through the mines. Each collapsed into a heap amongst the bleak landscape seeking out the sun to dispel the cold grief that now held their hearts in its chilling grasp. But Gandalf's loss would not be healed by mere sunlight.

The last to emerge were Legolas and Buffy, who embraced each other, trying to gain some consolation in each other's arms.

Although Buffy had only known the Fellowship for a few months, seeing Gandalf fall had reminded her of how she had jumped into the portal to save her world. She recognized the look of resignation Gandalf had worn before he let go. She was sure that she herself had worn that same look as she jumped into the portal that night. That terrible, but at the same time wonderful night, when she was released from duty to her world and came to this one. This world, which brought her the one thing, she never had before; somewhere she fitted in. Eventually it had brought her the love of her life.

Aragorn was looking back up the slope calling, "We must be on our way, these slopes will be crawling with orcs by nightfall. We cannot be caught here. Boromir, Gimli get the hobbits up. Buffy, Legolas, we will share our grief together later. We must move on NOW."

Just as he finished speaking however, this horrible day got a lot worse. Without warning Buffy became rigid screaming, "Legolas!" The blonde archer caught her as she started to topple and gently laid her on the ground in front of him. He worriedly knelt down beside her reaching out to try and ascertain what was wrong. Suddenly and shockingly she vanished.

"BUFFY…NO… _Mas bennich_?" (Where did you go?) As he called out the rest of the Fellowship froze with horror at Buffy's disappearance. Legolas had now fallen prone to the ground frantically tearing at the earth and rocks in front of him, where once his soul mate had lain. Tears cascading down his pale cheeks while his hands and fingers became covered with blood and dirt from the sharp rocks, he wept, " Do not leave me, _Meleth-nin_(my love) Buffy, where are you, for my eyes see nothing but your sweet face before me!"

The elf's companions started to scramble towards their distraught friend. It was Aragorn who reached the elf's side first and seized the flailing hands, restraining them from their harmful clawing. Desperately Legolas tried to break free of his grasp. Meanwhile Boromir came up behind Legolas, knelt down and lifted the elf's struggling body out of the dirt into a sitting position resting against his own body. Never had they seen their ever calm and collected elven friend break down like this.

Aragorn yelled over his shoulder as with some difficulty he held fast to Legolas' still flailing hands, " Sam bring me my pack and get out some water and bandages. We will only have time to bandage his hands for now; I will treat him properly when we stop later. Gimli can you hold his hands still while I tend them?"

As soon as Aragorn let go of one of Legolas' hands it flew out in a blur and latched in a tight grasp onto his wrist. The elf's cracked terrified voice implored, "Estel, do not abandon me too, for my eyes see nothing but darkness."

Then the voice turned to quiet pleading, "Please, please do not leave me alone while my soul is torn asunder. For I fear I shall never again behold the light of day or the magnificence of the stars and moon, lest it be Buffy who wills it so. I will never feel again lest it be Buffy's soft caresses upon my trembling form."

"Shhhsh …my friend, you have not been completely abandoned, take comfort knowing that we are still here to help you. Doubtless your blindness is only a result of shock and your sight will return once you calm down." Aragorn replied in a soft low tone trying to soothe his best friend.

Legolas didn't hear him for he was now muttering to himself distractedly obviously lost in his own world of pain. Frodo, looking very pale, spoke with a sob as he asked fearfully, "Strider, Bilbo said that elves can die from grief. It's true isn't it; we could lose Legolas as well as Gandalf and Buffy?"

The rest of the Fellowship looked towards the ranger hoping against hope that he would shake his head, but Aragorn's shoulders slumped and his eyes were filled with deep sorrow as he looked over to his companions and nodded. "There may still be hope if we can get him to Lothlorien; the Lady of the Golden Wood may be able to help him. We will not let him go without a fight, that I swear to you."

Visibly trying to steady himself he continued. "Gimli can you clean Legolas hands and bandage them, I do not believe that he will let go of me anytime soon. The rest of you collect our belongings and prepare to leave as soon as we are finished."

Once they were ready Aragorn stood and turned to Boromir, speaking in a calm voice, "Please set Legolas on his feet then step away."

As soon as Legolas was on his feet it became apparent he could not stand unaided. Aragorn turned to Legolas and whispered something in his ear receiving first a vehement shake then a hesitant nod of the head. The elf let go of Aragorn's wrist slowly and then held his own arms apart in front of him but slightly circled and to the side, the ranger swept Legolas into his arms to cradle him against his chest. Quickly Legolas settled his arms around the ranger's neck and placed his head against Aragorn's shoulder where he finally seemed to find some comfort.

Aragorn then turned his attention to the rest of the Fellowship who were now gathered in front of him. "My friends I know that we are all grieving for those who are lost to us, but we must stay strong for each other. There is nothing that can be done for Gandalf or Buffy right now, but there is still something that we can do for Legolas to save him from the same fate. For now our own sorrow must be put aside."

"Pippin, Frodo I need your sure feet to pick a safe path down this hill for me, ere I fall and cause Legolas and myself injuries that we can ill afford. Sam and Merry, I need you to become our eyes and ears since we cannot rely on Legolas for that at the moment. Gimli, Boromir you will have to take on all the protection duties for the party. Sam you walk with Gimli, Merry you with Boromir, Gimli to the front and Boromir to the back of us. Now let us start to Lothlorien with as much speed as we can make."

With that Aragorn turned and waited for Frodo and Pippin to lead before carefully making his way down the hill, the rest of the group taking up their positions in resolved silence.

* * *

**Sunnydale California 3 months after Buffy leapt from the tower**

As Willow continued with the ritual, pain and exhaustion laced her voice making it almost croak as she chanted. Tara tried to reassure Xander and Anya that it was proceeding as it should, but all three knew that the words were hollow.

Suddenly, without warning, the Urn of Osiris disintegrated and the ground in front of them began to quake, while the soil began flying off the top of the grave covering them all in dirt. Tara reached out for Willow and pulled her behind the gravestone, while Xander had grabbed Anya and struggled through the quaking and flying earth to join them. The soil flew from the grave, sounding like a mini tornado. However it looked as though it was being dug up by a very large and over enthusiastic dog looking for its favourite bone. The phenomenon seemed to continue for what seemed forever, then stopped just as abruptly as it started.

Peering around the gravestone they were amazed to see Buffy's coffin hovering level just above the grave and as they watched in awe the coffin's lid flew open. It then tilted forward expelling its contents onto the earth, before the lid slammed closed and the coffin fell back into the grave.

"Oh Goddess, I think it worked," Willow whispered in stunned awe. Tara squeezed her arm for support before running towards Buffy, Xander right behind.

"Um, Willow, are you sure this is Buffy? Do you notice anything, oh I don't know. NOT QUITE RIGHT?" Xander pointed to the young woman face down in front of them.

Her long golden hair was in a braid that stretched half way down her back. She was wearing a silky white shirt and a sleeveless tunic in dark green that was covered in an intricate leafy design embroidered in gold thread, although it seemed to be torn in a few places as if from a battle. Her legs were clad in brown leggings and on her feet she wore boots of the softest leather and finest workmanship they had ever seen. Around her neck was attached a grey-green cloak which had fallen to the side to reveal a magnificently carved bow and a quiver of fine arrows slung across her back. A beautifully crafted sword and scabbard hung at Buffy's side.

Tara, always the maternal one, had been checking her neck for a pulse and finally found one, "She's breathing but the pulse is very weak". Xander gently turned Buffy over.

It was then that they finally got a good look at the face they had all been grieving for and longing to see again. But this was Buffy as none of them had ever seen her before. She was beautiful; she seemed to radiate a glow from within. While they stared at this miracle in front of them, Buffy's eyes flew open and without warning she sat up and grabbed onto the front of Xander's shirt. As though she expected someone to be there, she let out a strangled cry "LEGOLAS…NO… WAIT…I DON'T'WANT TO LEAVE." Then she muttered sadly, "Our Baby" before collapsing back to the ground.

Xander looked over at Willow and Tara shocked, his initial doubts about this scheme of theirs were now running around in his head with happy taunts of 'I told you so.'

"Um guys, we got what we came for, can we go now? I really would like to get out of these dirty clothes and wash my hair, so could we continue this at Buffy's place?" Anya turned and stalked off without waiting for an answer.

"Way to go Ahn, see I knew you really did care," Xander answered with a sad sigh. "But you're right we should get the Buffster home and then we can find out what's the what." With that Xander carefully lifted Buffy into his arms very much aware of all her weapons. Willow had moved beside Buffy by now so Tara placed an arm around the redhead's shoulder then gently led her away behind Xander.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : This story also appears on the Twisting the Hellmouth site with different legend and summary under the name I use there which is Angelica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Buffy gave up her life to save everyone, knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay, or leave again? Buffy/Legolas ship LoTRXBtVS

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ (_indicates translation of dialogue'…' thoughts** 'bold' **_indicates memories or letters_

**Chapter 2**

**Back in Middle Earth**

Aragorn reached the level land where Frodo, Pippin, Gimli and Sam were waiting anxiously ready to steady him if need be. Without warning Legolas implored between gasps of air, "Can't breathe, help me" before he started clawing and striking out at Aragorn. "BUFFY! D…d…dark, t…t. trapped box. Let us out!"

Aragorn just managed to balance with the help of Boromir who had put both his hands on the ranger's shoulders before helping him lay Legolas on the ground. As soon as the elf was on the ground he reached out and dug his hands into it. "Ground shaking all around us, must hold onto Buffy," he panted.

Aragorn felt a hand on his elbow and looked down into the concerned eyes of Gimli. "Aragorn, laddie isn't there anything we can do for him?" he asked quietly as he watched the elf's obvious distress.

"Nay, Master Dwarf, we can't stop this, it is in someone else's control. I believe that he and Buffy are somehow linked and he is feeling what she is feeling." Aragorn turned helpless eyes upon his friend acutely aware that despite his powerful healing abilities there was still nothing he could do to help.

Thankfully the companions didn't have to endure the elf's torment much longer, as he unexpectedly ceased clutching the ground and began to breathe normally. As he became quieter Legolas suddenly frowned before whispering in a surprised voice, "Baby!" before slipping once more into unconsciousness.

"Hey, did he just say 'baby'?" Pippin looked at the other's around him, his eyes wide as saucers as though challenging them to confirm he had heard wrong. "Did anyone know they were married and, if they are, why didn't they tell us?"

Aragorn sank down next to the elf, his face showing the awful hurt he felt at his friend keeping such a secret from him. He gazed sadly down at Legolas, now seeing first hand what the consequence of his friend's choice was. He placed his hand on the now quiet form in front of him. "No, I didn't know. I cannot believe I didn't realize before. No wonder the grief set in so quickly. _Goheno Nin! Henion si.__Nae, gerich naergon nín,__ gwador nin.__ Saes, Lasta enni. __Car u anno am! Im sí an le_(Forgive me! I understand now. Alas, you have my expression of deep regret, my brother. Please, listen to me. Don't give up! I am here for you)

* * *

** Buffy's House Sunnydale**

It had been 6 hours since they had brought Buffy back and still she had not woken. Her friends and family were situated around the couch where they had gently placed her. The only changes they observed in that time were that her breathing seemed to become normal and deep almost as though she was keeping pace with someone else. The other was that the radiant glow that they had noticed earlier was beginning to fade.

Dawn was sitting on the couch with Buffy's head in her lap and was stroking her sister's hair gently as though she might disappear again if she stopped. Spike was behind Dawn with his hand on her shoulder trying to offer what support he could. The others were seated or standing around the room with cups of hot chocolate or tea and worried expressions on their faces. Willow was sitting in a chair with a blanket around her while being embraced by Tara, while Xander was sitting at the dining room table with Anya and Giles, who was again cleaning his glasses and muttering about foolhardy witches under his breath for the umpteenth time.

It was Dawn who finally broke the stupor that seemed to have settled on the room. "Shouldn't she be awake by now, why hasn't she woken? I have a feeling that the fact that she isn't glowing as much is not a good thing."

There was the sound of clapping coming from the doorway to the entrance hall and then a voice that sent chills down the spine of most of the assembled group, although the words that followed were friendly enough.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Buffy yet, she probably won't wake up for at least another six hours. She will be fine till then. Still, rather you than me here when she wakes up, because she is going to be one very unhappy Buffy in more ways than one." The demon in front of them then chuckled.

Willow sprung to her feet and raced towards Buffy yelling as she went, "Get out Whistler! You are not taking her away again. You can tell the Powers that be they can take a running jump into the nearest hell dimension!"

As the others looked around hurriedly for weapons to defend Willow and Buffy, the Balance Demon smirked. He held his hands up in defeat before his face became deadly serious. "Calm down; Witch, before you do something else very stupid."

" Jeez, I don't know why people are never pleased to see me although this time at least I do think Buffy will be," he muttered to himself as he walked over to stand in front of Willow.

"You, Kiddo, are in heap big trouble so if I were you, I would shut up, sit down and listen for a change." With this he pulled her towards the armchair in which she had been seated before and pushed her back into it none too gently.

"Now, first, I am not exactly here for Buffy, I am here for all of you but especially our fiery little witch there. Secondly the Powers of this world did not send me because they no longer have any interest in Buffy. I was sent by the Valar who are the powers who control Middle Earth, that's the world that you snatched your friend from."

Xander finally found his voice as Whistler took a breath, "What do you mean you're here for us especially Willow? Are you taking us away instead?"

"What do you mean Powers of this world and why aren't they interested in Buffy any more?" This came from a confused looking Dawn.

"QUIET!" Whistler yelled at them.

Giles looked around the room before his dour gaze fell on Whistler and said quietly, "I believe that Whistler will answer our questions but as always it is complicated and lengthy. The sooner we let him explain the sooner we will know what we are dealing with."

"Thanks professor, now if there are no more interruptions." He waited a minute but when none came he went on.

"Now as I was saying before, I was sent by the Valar to explain the consequences of your actions to you and to Buffy and those that she left behind in Middle Earth. Although I suspect you may have already come across the biggest one. Your actions today put two worlds in great danger. If Buffy returned to this world as the Slayer then the balance would have been destroyed and a great evil could have been unleashed.

However the balance in Middle Earth is still endangered as the loved one she left behind is important to two others who have great destinies to fulfil which, if not carried out will plunge their world into an evil darkness." He watched as they took this in and especially the distraught look on Willow's face as she remembered what Buffy had said at the graveside.

"The Valar couldn't stop Buffy from returning but, in order to avert your disaster, they had to take her slayer abilities from her. However they couldn't harm an innocent child so they left just enough of her healing abilities to protect her child during the transition to this world. But they didn't leave enough power to help Buffy, so she will have to heal naturally and that will take some time and a bit of rest. And before you all start babbling, yes; Buffy is pregnant so just get over it."

"Buffy will receive her powers back if and when she returns to Middle Earth, hence she will no longer be able to protect you or herself as easily in your world."

"Now Willow, if you have a large mirror handy I will show you the reason why Middle Earth is now in danger as a result of your interference."

Willow apprehensively conjured up a large square mirror, which was placed against the backs of two dining room chairs. Everyone found seats in front of it dreading what he or she would see, as Whistler took out a vial of oil and smeared the glass with it. He then whispered something and the mirror clouded over before clearing again, this time showing a rock-strewn hillside. Standing in front of what looked like the entrance to a large cave was Buffy in the arms of a tall, ethereal, athletic male dressed in similar type of clothes as Buffy.

The females in the room caught their breath at the sight of the long blond hair glinting in the sun. At that moment the wind lifted his hair away from his face to reveal his delicately pointed ears. His blue eyes were the colour of the sky above, while his skin seemed to glow like Buffy's. His face looked pained, but the tenderness he had for their slayer was obvious, as it seemed he was trying to comfort her. Although he didn't look much older than Buffy, his face had a regal yet timeless air.

Whistler then spoke again. "Just before you 'rescued' Buffy, she and the rest of the Fellowship she was travelling with were fighting for their lives in the mines under the mountain behind them. One of their number fell in that battle so they are all grieving. The young man who is holding Buffy is an Elf named Legolas Greenleaf, he is Prince of the elven kingdom of Mirkwood, and he is also Buffy's husband. They have only been married a couple of months and it is his child she carries."

Willow looked horrified as Tara and Dawn tears running down their faces, stared down at the still unconscious Buffy. Spike was not helping both sneering and muttering, "She sure knows how to pick 'em, Ooh Boy! Peaches is really gonna be pissed." Referring to his fellow vampire, Angel, by his nickname for him, it was Angel who had been Buffy's first boyfriend and had left her saying it was for her own good.

Whistler gave them no reprieve, plunging on with his task. "The Valar have made it possible for you to see and hear what has happened so you will understand the seriousness of the situation. Watch and learn, kiddies."

They watched spellbound at the drama being played out in front of them. They saw and heard, Legolas as he showed the depth of his despair at losing his wife. They gasped when Frodo asked his question and heard its answer. They could certainly identify with Legolas and Buffy's friends as they rallied around Legolas. Willow's stomach dropped almost into her boots and she began to rock backwards and forwards whispering "No…No…I didn't know…"as Legolas described trying to escape the coffin. Finally the scene froze with the Elf once more unconscious being carried in the arms of the man called Aragorn.

At last the picture ceased to move, the sound of Whistler's voice in the silence that followed made all the watchers jump. "Aragorn is Legolas' best friend and looked upon Buffy as a sister and fellow warrior. He is also destined to reunite and become King of the people of Gondor and Arnor and to lead the fight for Middle Earth in the war that has just started. He is betrothed to the daughter of Lord Elrond who is the ruler of the Elven kingdom at Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas are as close to blood brothers as you can get. The Valar fear what will happen to Aragorn should he lose Legolas, that he will be too heartbroken over the loss to fulfil his destiny."

"The other one with a great destiny is the small one called Frodo. The Ring Bearer and the one whose shoulders it falls on to destroy the ring that would bring darkness to Middle Earth forever. He has nearly died once already on this quest and, Gandalf, the one who fell in the Mines, was his friend and mentor. His loss hit Frodo hard. Now he has also lost Buffy and possibly Legolas as well, and they fear that his grief will overwhelm him and he will not be able to carry on with his task."

"There are a couple of other things you should know. Buffy was rescued from the portal by the Valar. They recognized and respected what she had done and decided to reward her by bringing her to their realm. You see she was not brought there to fight the Big Bad as you call it, she was brought there to find a sanctuary. Legolas and their child were the gifts they blessed her with. Legolas and Buffy's souls were bonded on their wedding night by their love for each other. They will never stop loving each other no matter how far apart they are."

"One last thing, Buffy has been given the choice to remain here as long as she wants without her slayer abilities or return to Middle Earth, Legolas and her slayer abilities. I will return in seven days to find out what she has decided. Oh yeah, one other thing; another slayer has been called and will be here in a week." With this Whistler vanished leaving a group of shell-shocked people. Dawn and Tara clutched each other sobbing noisily as their hearts continued to break.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world and she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

A/N - Please note summary in chapter 2 is from an earlier version of the story which I had not changed, as I did not want to have take that chapter down I am just putting this note here instead.

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue) '…' thoughts** / _indicates memories or letters_**

Chapter 3

_**Buffy and Legolas' Dreaming**_

_T**he first sensation that Buffy became aware of was the warmth and scent of a familiar body lying with his arms around her.**_** _She felt__the wave of comfort and happiness wash over her the way it always did when she was in his arms. She didn't dare open her eyes afraid that he and this feeling would dissolve into the same despair she had sunk into when she first arrived. After all, last night had been the most magical night of her life._**

**_She turned over in his arms and as she did she kept thinking, 'I can't believe I am married and to someone I have only known for a few weeks.' But as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at his smiling face above her all doubt was banished._**

**"_Good morning my wife," Legolas said quietly as he gazed in reverence at the beautiful woman who had completely stolen his heart._**

**Buffy grinned back, "Good morning my husband. You know how good that sounds, Elf!" **

**_Legolas laughed then hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead. "I will be your Elf forever, my golden princess."_**

**"_Hey I like the way you're thinking there Elf, I __am__ a princess now that we are married right?" She pushed away a little bit to look at him with her head cocked to one side._**

**"_Yes, my love, you are Princess Buffy of the Mirkwood Realm and I have no doubt that you will cause chaos as soon as you arrive there. _****Ow_!" He rubbed his ear where she had bitten it a bit more forcefully than she had intended._**

**"_Is that any way to treat me on my first morning as your husband," he pouted at her._**

**_Buffy moved up against the many pillows pulling up the sheet with her. Legolas, sensing she wanted to talk moved alongside her._**

**_As the sounds of Rivendell's denizens beginning their day filtered through her consciousness , she looked around in deep thought at their bridal chamber, which Lord Elrond had secretly provided, after reassuring them that few knew about this room and they would not be disturbed._**

**_She took in the white walls with the embossed green leaves and golden flowers, while more golden flowers had been strewn across the huge bed last night and their sweet scent now wafted from the floor at their feet where they had fallen. The remains of the fruit and wine that had been their supper stood on a lavishly decorated table near the window. The many candles had now burned out. _**

**_On the two ornate chairs in front of the fire lay their clothes, and she sighed as she remembered how she looked in the ice blue and gold embroidered gown with matching slippers. Then she dreamily sighed again as she remembered first seeing Legolas in his fine silver tunic and leggings._**

**"_What could possibly cause you to sigh so, beloved? Are you not happy to be wed?" he asked hesitantly._**

**_Buffy reached over and kissed him tenderly on the lips before gently stroking his cheek. "Oh Legolas if I was any happier I think I would burst, I was just remembering last night and how zero cool you looked in your wedding clothes. You looked like an angel the way you glowed."_**

**"_Oh I see, well I thought you were so radiant that I know the moon was jealous that you were able to outshine her, I believed I was floating among the stars in heaven," he replied in a breathless voice, his eyes fixed on her face in rapt adoration. Then a cloud passed over his face as he remembered what they had been talking about before._**

**"_Then tell me, my love, what shadow hangs over your happiness, and if it is within my power I will banish it here and now. For I will allow nothing to spoil this precious time we have together."_**

**"_It's just bothering me that we got married in secret although I would still have married you no matter what the circumstances, and why didn't you at least tell Aragorn. Isn't he supposed to be your best friend? Legolas you know I have been in this position before with keeping important secrets from my friends and it only ends up hurting those you are trying to protect." The last was said with a hint of sadness in her voice._**

**"_Will you allow me to explain?" he replied softly then waited for her to nod before going on._**

**"_It is really Aragorn that motivates me to secrecy. You know of course of the Lady Arwen who is daughter to Lord Elrond. Well, she and Aragorn are betrothed but her father will not allow him to marry her until Aragorn becomes King, a destiny that he has been running from for a long time. Like us, one is mortal and the other immortal. You remember I took great pains to explain the problems with this before we married, what it meant to our future together." _**

**"_Yes I remember that you wouldn't marry me until I finally convinced you that I understood and accepted what we were both letting ourselves in for," Buffy replied softly. She searched her new husband's face for any sign of regret, but saw nothing but his undying love for her._**

**"_Well Arwen's situation is slightly different from mine because she is half-elven where I am full elf. You see because of this she has the choice of being immortal or mortal. Do you recall I told you that elves could sail into the West to the Undying Lands before they die and be reunited with family and friends who have gone before?_**

**_That choice means leaving Middle-Earth forever. But she has already chosen the mortal life, which means that when her family sails into the West she will never see them, again. It will also force her to outlive Aragorn and probably any children they have. This means she will almost certainly die alone, sundered from all close family. Aragorn is torn because he does not wish to take Arwen from her people, even if that means she will be lost to him forever. He would rather lose her than condemn her to that solitary fate."_**

**_He sighed, Buffy gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, so he continued, "And I fear how Aragorn will react when he knows that you and I have already made a similar choice. I do not think he will approve when he already believes he knows what heartache my choice may bring me later. Now you will be travelling with the Fellowship, if Aragorn realizes what we are to each other, then it would hurt him deeply to see us together when he is separated from his own love. So you see it is just my concern to protect my best friend from hurt. Still, I would not want to cause you any pain by this decision either. Would you do any less if you were in my position?" _**

**_In her mind Buffy couldn't fault his reasoning, it showed yet again why she loved him so much, she took a calming breath, "No, but you can't protect him forever or make his choices for him. In fact, given my previous history in love I can so relate, I may be able to help Aragorn see things more clearly. If he is your best friend I want to help and I could at least try giving him a female point of view. You know how persuasive I can be. Besides if this has been going on for some time then he is due to explode like a firecracker and that won't be a nice scene, believe me I know."_**

**_She suddenly smirked. "Hey I've always wanted a big brother can I adopt him or get him to adopt me, I am sure he could do with a little sister to fuss over and talk to. What do you think?" _**

**_He laughed as he hugged her once more. "I think having you around will certainly prevent life from being dull if it had ever been and, yes, I heartily approve of your plan for Aragorn. I don't think he will know what hit him. Just remember your husband will be there and watching you, so don't give me cause to get jealous."_**

**"_Whoa! That gives me another idea, why don't you and I spend some of our travelling time getting our companions, especially Aragorn, used to us being together. I would love to see you all coy and embarrassed around me and I could be all embarrassed as well as though we were courting. I could even flirt with the others a bit to throw them off the track a little. We can start out slow then perhaps stage a disagreement of a jealous nature a little later down the track due to my flirting. I think it could be quite fun." Her genuine mischievous grin was back as she looked at him, "Think you could handle that, Elf?"_**

**"_I believe I can handle anything you can think of My Lady, I am at your service as always." He laughed as he rolled on top of her, and then kissed her mercilessly._**

In two different worlds each of the lovers surprised their friends as they suddenly laughed then smiled a faraway smile before once more resuming their slumber. The sleepers, of course, were unaware of how this simple act brought a little hope to those keeping watch over them.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world and she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 4**

**Middle Earth several hours and miles from Moria**

It was going to be dark soon and the forest that was their destination was still some distance away. Aragorn had asked his companions to look out for a safe place to make camp for the night, but nothing had presented itself so far.

He was beginning to worry, as he was afraid they would be caught in the open with one less warrior to defend themselves. The warrior in question had not stirred since they finally left the foothills below Moria and this was causing his healer's heart some concern.

He felt somewhat lost without his elf friend's abilities and steady reassurance, as well as apprehensive about this link between Legolas and Buffy. But he had to admit at least the link gave them some idea of what was happening to their missing companion, even if thinking about it made him uncomfortable and reminded him of his own relationship with Arwen.

'Aragorn son of Arathorn, I know what has befallen the Fellowship and in particular Legolas. Despair not as the situation is not yet severe and will not become so for at least another day or possibly two. I have dispatched aid in the form of my March Warden Haldir. I will see you tomorrow_.' _ The voice inside of Aragorn's head had been female and he knew to whom it belonged, Galadriel the Lady of Light. However the suddenness, which it came upon him, did distract his weary mind enough for him to stumble, nearly falling and taking his precious burden with him.

Boromir had seen Aragorn stumble and felt his exasperation start to grow as he quickly moved in front of the ranger and placed himself in the best position to prevent the possible fall. "ENOUGH ARAGORN, I will not watch you push yourself to the brink of exhaustion because you will not accept help. You will either let me carry Legolas for a while or you must take a rest and some food. I think Frodo and the rest of the hobbits would also appreciate a break." An involuntary 'hear, hear' came from Merry at this point.

Aragorn looked up at Boromir and thoughtfully nodded, much to his companions' relief. "Very well but no fire, I know it isn't dark yet, but I don't wish to make the orcs' jobs any easier."

Aragorn placed Legolas gently on the ground. He sat down quickly next to the elf and immediately began to stroke his archer friend's golden hair, as he started to stir. Legolas relaxed immediately and Aragorn watched a little guiltily as the others organized the food and watch.

About fifteen minutes later just as Sam was handing Aragorn a plate with food that he would be able to eat one handed, they all heard Legolas' melodic laugh and, as they peered at him, the elf's face lit up with a faraway smile before he once more settled back into what looked like a peaceful slumber. His friends felt their spirits lift a little reasoning that all was not lost, after all how could Buffy be in danger if Legolas was happy?

While they ate, they passed the time trying to piece together the mystery of the friends they all thought they knew. Well Pippin and Merry had begun the conversation, which Frodo and Sam couldn't help but join in. Before too long all but Aragorn were eagerly engaged in looking for clues that Buffy and Legolas were even a couple let alone married.

"But wait a minute, Strider; didn't Legolas go a bit strange when Buffy started insisting on walking with you for several days running?" Pippin turned his head towards the ranger who was only half listening to the conversation. "If I recall he went off into the forest in quite a huff, muttering something about collecting firewood or scouting ahead each time. What was that she kept calling him, was it _**Arnaeg?**_ I wonder what it means because it sure annoyed Legolas even more."

Frodo was racking his brain for the translation of the elven word before he beamed at Pippin. "If it means what I think it does I am not surprised it annoyed Legolas, for I believe it means Royal Pain."

Merry chipped in. "Yes, but they just as often went scouting together, did anyone else notice that Buffy sometimes came back a bit red-faced and come to think of it a little untidy. "

"Aye, laddie, I must admit that I did notice that, but I didn't really have the heart to tease the lady given her fighting ability and her temper. Of course if it had been the elf I would have taken on the task gladly." Gimli added nodding at Merry with a grin.

Boromir stoked his beard thoughtfully. "You have to admit they are a superb fighting team but how could that be? Didn't they only meet the week before the Council, although they seemed to enjoy fighting against each other?" Then he smirked. "Of course he was teaching her archery and horse riding during those two months before we left Rivendell and either he is a great teacher or they had lots of practice or Buffy is just a natural." He winked at Gimli who tried to look taken aback by the suggestion.

Frodo decided to add what he knew to the clues. "No Boromir that is not quite true, Bilbo told me that Buffy was badly injured and unconscious when she arrived in Rivendell. She didn't wake for two days but when she did she was very distressed and didn't leave her room for the next three days. Lady Arwen was the only person she would allow in. But still she hardly ate or slept but she did cry a lot. It was only the day before Lord Elrond's Council that Lady Arwen had finally been able to persuade Buffy to sit in the gardens with her and get some fresh air. Apparently Legolas arrived the day before the council on an errand for his father and while he was strolling in the gardens he came across Buffy and Lady Arwen."

At the mention of Arwen's name Aragorn's hand froze in mid-stroke and his head shot up, his eyes flickering with emotion, the chief was bewilderment. If it were Arwen his own beloved that introduced Legolas to Buffy, then she surely would have been aware if the two shared more than friendly feelings. In fact knowing Arwen she probably would have encouraged the match. How could she have, knowing the torment he felt over the consequences of their own relationship? She was a caring person why would she wish almost the same consequences on her dear friend Legolas and her new friend Buffy?

The more he thought the more Aragorn realized that he was probably reading too much into the circumstances, yet he still had that uneasy feeling. But whatever his turbulent feelings told him, one thing was clear and that was Legolas must be truly in love with Buffy for he had never even had a girlfriend before let alone entertained the thought of becoming bonded. Aragorn also realized that if Buffy had been in such a bad way, then she would naturally draw Legolas' kind heart to her. He couldn't begrudge her the fact that she obviously deserved some happiness.

Since they had started travelling together she had become like his younger sister and he quite enjoyed the role of big brother. If he had to be honest with himself he couldn't think of anyone he would rather see her with than Legolas. He decided then and there that he would put aside his own misgivings and concentrate on helping Legolas and Buffy to get through this.

"All right, my friends, I think we have devoted enough time to this. You should consider that Legolas may not like you discussing him and his wife like they are a book to be opened and perused at leisure just to help you pass the time while you eat,"

Aragorn said somewhat sternly causing the others to go quiet before starting to pack up.

Once they were ready, the ranger gently picked the elf up again and started to stride ahead, saying quietly over his shoulder, " The forest is straight ahead, stay close and keep your eyes and ears open and your mouths closed especially you Pippin and Merry."

Pippin and Merry fumed silently stomping after Strider temporarily forgetting their exhaustion. Sam meanwhile was thankful for the current distraction that kept Frodo from dwelling on the loss of his friends, even though poor Mr. Legolas was the reason. Gimli and Boromir couldn't help but snigger to each other over the expressions on Pippin and Merry's faces as they fell into step behind them.

* * *

Luckily the night was starry although breaks in the clouds allowed a crescent moon to shine down to light the path ahead occasionally. They had been going for another couple of hours since their break when from the darkness of the forest ahead, three hooded figures moved effortlessly over the ground towards the tired travellers. Before the others could react Aragorn smiled and quickened his pace as though he had been expecting the strangers to appear. Indeed as soon as they got within speaking range the three lowered their hoods and showed themselves as elves. 

One of them stepped forward and addressed Aragorn, "_Mae Govannen, Aragorn o Dunedain_". (Well met, Aragorn of the Dunedain)

"_Suilad, __Haldir o Lorien. __Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín_." (Greetings, Haldir of Lorien. A star shines upon the hour of our meeting)

"These are my brothers Rúmil and Orophin; they do not speak Westron so I will be our speaker. Come we will escort you to the safety of the forest, I was instructed by my Lady to inquire if Prince Legolas has awoken in the last few hours?" Haldir looked like nothing was going to keep him from his allotted duty and that included asking questions no matter how strange they were.

"Nay Haldir, why do you ask?" Aragorn peered at Haldir curiously as they continued their journey.

"I will explain later. For now I suggest we make haste, I would like to reach the Golden Wood as soon as we can. We will need to move quickly and quietly." Haldir quickened his pace as his brothers took up flanking positions on either side of the Fellowship. Fortunately they reached the outskirts of the forest in safety and silence within a couple of hours.

Once there, a series of whistles came from Haldir and rope ladders were let down from two trees that sat near each other. "Aragorn, Master Baggins and Master Gamgee will you climb up this rope ladder, I will bring the Prince up to you when you are safe above. You others will climb the next rope ladder; above you will find the platform where you will spend the night. You will find food and blankets as well. I will join you once I have delivered my Lady's instructions to Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My brothers will be remaining with Aragorn on his talan."

Eventually everyone was installed in the trees but not without some grumbling from Gimli who was muttering, "Do I look like a bird to you because only birds and crazy elves could live in trees and last time I looked I wasn't an elf, Laddie."

Haldir helped make Legolas comfortable on a bedroll next to Aragorn who then took Legolas hand and started to rub the back with his thumb to reassure Legolas that he had not been abandoned. Aragorn noticed a low square table on the other side of him that held a basin, bucket, pitcher of water and a goblet along with a small cloth and towel. Haldir then reached for his satchel and from this he pulled out two flasks that were labelled 'Calming Draught' and 'Nausea Remedy', which he placed on the table along with a cup.

"The Lady said that you were a healer and thought that you may need all of these things when Prince Legolas awakes. She bade me say, the remedies should only be given in small doses and not too frequently, as you are not treating just the prince with these medicines. I suggest you allow Rúmil and Orophin to take the watches. I also strongly recommend you get whatever sleep you can, as you will probably need it before we reach the safety of Caras Galadhon tomorrow. _"__Idh mae"_ (Rest well). He nodded his head at a confused Aragorn before taking off into the trees.

Aragorn was hardly aware that Frodo, Sam and Rúmil had already fallen asleep. Orophin had taken the first watch making sure that the rope ladder was pulled up onto the talan before taking up a position on the side of the talan that faced where they had just come from.

No! Aragorn was looking backwards and forwards from the medicines and equipment on the small table to Legolas curled at his side, his hand still held by the ranger. It was then that Haldir's words sunk in. "Oh no!" he groaned to himself as without warning he grasped what one of the real consequences of the soul bond between Legolas and Buffy meant.

"How can I treat someone I cannot see and how in Arda am I going to explain **this** to the others?" he moaned quietly as he peered out into the darkness hoping that an answer would be forthcoming, but the forest kept its opinion to itself and remained silent for a change as though it was waiting with curiosity to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world and she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 5**

**Sunnydale three hours after Whistler's visit**

Buffy had been moved to her bedroom after Whistler's visit where Tara and Dawn had carefully removed Buffy's weapons and clothes before tenderly laying her in bed and covering her. It was decided that Willow, Tara and Dawn should take turns sitting with Buffy in case she woke up as it was possible that too many people especially any males in the room, might overwhelm or even frighten her at the start. Although this upset Giles, Xander and Spike, they reluctantly had to agree that it was for the best. Secretly though they had all thought the same thing, how much Buffy had changed and how she was going to cope when she woke.

Willow insisted on taking the first turn for she knew that she would never sleep while her mind and heart was in this much chaos. She had left the bedside lamp on but put a cloth over the shade so the room was as restful as safely possible.

Buffy continued to sleep, her face showing how tired she really was. Willow contemplated her best friend of many years, in fact she was more than a friend, Buffy was a sister. With a heavy heart she pondered the choice before Buffy and the hand she herself had in bringing it about. Willow went over and over in her mind how she could explain to Buffy that it was because of her interference that Buffy now had to make such a decision and how none of them knew the grief they would cause her. More importantly, for once the young witch was not sure how Buffy would react to all of this.

Then Willow recalled how often Buffy had wished just to be a normal girl, well if being married to a prince was considered normal, then Buffy had found it in Middle Earth. She couldn't help the ironic grin that now crossed her worried features, talk about your Prince Charming sweeping you of your feet, it could only happen to Buffy.

Her face became tormented as she thought about what anguish Buffy must have gone through in having to accept her old life was gone and then starting to build a new one in a totally foreign place. But once more the ironic grin returned unbidden as she mused that it was probably more than a sneaky hunch that Legolas had played the most instrumental part in easing Buffy's transition, which showed that he must be something extra special. So another two hours had passed with more and more of Willow's thoughts tumbling like water from a waterfall into the rock pool below where they reflected back at her.

Dawn arrived around then to take over, carrying a blanket and settled herself in the chair that Willow had vacated. Willow was just heading towards the door and was taking one more look at Buffy when there was a laugh from the bed followed by a faraway smile. Then it was gone and Buffy returned once more to her serene slumber.It was like a rainbow had appeared and lightened their hearts at least for a moment.

The youngest Summers also spent her time mulling over the events of the last few months since Buffy died. In some ways they had been just downright freaky because very few people even knew that Buffy was dead. Her friends had found a hidden spot to bury the slayer and Willow had put up concealment spells so no one else would find it. They had to pretend to everybody else that everything was normal because hey! can't have the baddies finding out that the Slayer was dead.

Dawn had begged Giles to stay on in Sunnydale when she finally realized that he was the closest thing to a father she had known and she desperately needed his familiar stuffiness. Willow and Tara had moved into the house and tried to be like sisters to her but none of them could replace Buffy or heal that aching feeling deep in her soul of being alone and lost in the world. She was still going to school but her mind was rarely ever in class with her although if you asked her she wouldn't be able to say where it had been. Dawn wondered if this was how Buffy had felt when she first arrived in Middle Earth, but still Buffy had eventually got on with her life.

Basically though, it always came back to just one thought, that Buffy, had jumped into that portal to give her a chance at a normal life. Her sister deserved the same even though she knew Buffy being gone again would leave a huge hole in her heart. However she took some comfort in the fact that she knew where Buffy was this time and that she had others there that loved her as much as she did.

It must have been around five in the morning when Dawn heard stirring from the bed. As she moved to her sister's side she noticed that Buffy was looking even paler than before.

_Buffy's POV_

Buffy's eyes flew open and her hand went to her mouth.

" Oh, Oh, feeling sick now" she managed to get out before she heard rustling and a wastepaper bin was shoved into her hands which she promptly used to great effect for the next twenty minutes before the feeling slowly receded. Buffy had noticed that someone had also pulled her braid behind her back before helping her to balance with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. She didn't know who it was but she was very grateful for the assist. Then the rubbing stopped to be replaced by another scrambling sound.

"Here" a female voice that sounded very familiar soothed as she was handed some tissues to wipe her mouth and face.

Then the young woman's voice continued a little more anxiously. "Are you still feeling sick? Would you prefer to lie down or sit up? Will you be ok for a couple of minutes if I go and get you some water and a towel?"

It was then that her helper stepped in front of her obviously hoping for the answers to her questions and Buffy saw the face of her sister for the first time in three months. Then she looked around her old familiar bedroom in Sunnydale.

Buffy's face scrunched up, she couldn't hold the dam back, as the tears and emotions overflowed she kept shaking her head. She finally choked out, "No! No! This can't be happening, not again. I **must** be delirious. I can't go through this again, LEGOLAS! Please Legolas! Where are you I'm not strong enough to get through this alone, you promised that I would never be alone again. Please save me from this nightmare."

_End POV_

Buffy had now lain back on the bed in a ball and was continuing to sob and call for Legolas, while her sister just stood there staring, torn between trying to comfort Buffy and going for help. Finally deciding that more people in the room might only upset her sister further, she left the room closing the door and quickly made her way to the bathroom to retrieve what she needed. Luckily, or maybe not, the situation in Buffy's room had not changed. Even luckier, no one had come to check on them.

Buffy didn't believe she was back in her own world and in a way Dawn couldn't blame her. It was very upsetting, but somehow she knew that her sister would not accept any reassurances on Dawn's part until she was ready. All Dawn could do was wait.

Placing all but the glass of water on the chair next to Buffy's bed and the glass on the bedside table, Dawn then made her way over to the window where she could see the reflection of Buffy on the bed. One thought kept going through her mind, 'What next?'

* * *

**A Talan in the Forest of Lorien**

Aragorn was startled awake pleasantly surprised that he had managed to get so much sleep. His ranger senses told him that dawn was not more than an hour away. Then he felt the urgent tug on his arm again and an alarmed voice came from beside him, _Estel, Estel non flae, SI_ (Estel, Estel I am sick, NOW)

Aragorn grabbed the bucket and placed it in the outstretched hands guiding the moaning head over the bucket before quickly pulling the elf's hair out of harms way, then he started rubbing soothing circles over the archer's back. He heard movement nearby and felt a smaller hand gently take the hair from him.

"Strider, what is wrong with Legolas? I thought elves never get sick. I heard Haldir tell you about the medicines last night. Here!" The quiet calm voice of Frodo asked as he handed the flask marked Nausea Remedy to Aragorn.

"My deepest thanks for your kind assistance, Frodo, but may I explain while I tend to Legolas, for I don't know how long this will last or whether other symptoms will appear." Frodo nodded sitting himself beside the ailing elf.

"Legolas can you hear me, I need to explain something to you and it must be now."

The Elf lifted his head gingerly, "Yes" he replied in a wavering voice.

"Legolas can you feel that Buffy is awake?" Aragorn saw the barest nod in reply.

"Then I don't believe it is you that it is sick, it is Buffy who is feeling this way. She carries your child and this is a symptom of that condition. I am afraid its duration and severity varies from day to day. I believe that Lady Galadriel knows more about this, for she has sent some medicine to try and ease the most likely symptoms. She suggests by giving you small doses of medicine that it will make Buffy feel better as well. Are you willing to try this?"

Legolas, who had his head back in the bucket, carefully brought it up to look in Aragorn's direction with what looked like a feeble glare. "Of course I will try, if it will help Buffy," he managed before once more putting his head down.

_Estel, si non chwind._ (Estel, now I am dizzy)Legolas had placed his right hand over his eyes and was beginning to sway. Aragorn turned towards the pitcher and basin but was surprised when this time it was Sam who handed him a wet cloth before taking the flask from him and replacing it on the table. Smiling gratefully at Sam the ranger took the cloth then put it under Legolas' right hand. "The dizziness will pass soon, Frodo is right beside you and will hold you still while I organize the medicine, I am not sure you will be able to keep it down though."

He turned back to Sam who shrugged, "I've taken care of Mr. Frodo when he was sick lots of times, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Thank you Sam, could you look in my pack and retrieve a piece of thin cord and a spoon." It didn't take long before Sam was holding out both items to Aragorn, who took the cord, which he deftly used to tie Legolas hair back out of the way.

"That will have to do for now, I'll braid it properly for him later. Sam can you measure out three spoonfuls of the medicine marked Nausea Remedy and put it in the cup there on the table. Then pass the cup and spoon to Frodo, I would suggest you stand back a little just in case."

The ranger had already taken the towel from the table and placed it over his shoulder. With a healer's practiced action he moved behind Legolas and very slowly rested the side of the elf's head against the shoulder with the towel. Frodo held the medicine in front of Aragorn while Sam picked up the bucket and stood warily ready if needed.

So the medicine was very slowly trickled down the elf's throat, after two spoonfuls Legolas pushed it away and asked for the bucket.

After another ten minutes Legolas was at last able to lie back against Aragorn without resorting to the bucket. Frodo had washed the elf's face and hands and given him a little water to drink. "Thank you my friends, we both appear to be feeling a little better," the elf whispered.

The archer was just about to ask Aragorn about the other symptoms when he was hit by a wave of distress so overwhelming he cried out "Buffy!" before he turned to Aragorn "She is heart-broken" and he burst into tears as though he had been holding them back for a long time.

Aragorn pulled the archer closer to him and rocked him gently trying to soothe him. It was then they heard a rustling in the trees above them and Haldir dropped lightly onto the talan. "The others are getting worried as they can hear Legolas' suffering and wish to know what is happening," he indicated towards the blond elf. "Aragorn you will have to keep him quieter or he will alert every orc for leagues around of our presence" he added regretfully.

"It is as your Lady thought and we are doing what we can for them. I don't know what is distressing them right now, but I would prefer to wait a little and find out the cause before I give him the calming draught. It has not been very long since I gave him the nausea remedy. Tell the others that Legolas is being cared for and there is nothing they can do for now. They will have to wait till later for an explanation about all of this.

If you have any Lembas bread I would like to try and get him to eat something when he wakes again. Thank you, Haldir, for coming to our aid I do not know what we would have done without it, especially Legolas. You're right, of course, I am sorry I will try to get him calmed down as quickly as I can."

Although the ranger had continued to rock the elf while he spoke, unfortunately Legolas was now sobbing even harder and louder and muttering something about doing something again and not being alone. "Legolas, do you know what is causing Buffy's distress? Is she in danger?" the ranger asked gently.

"N…no…not danger, despair, over…whelmed. I c…can…cannot speak of w…why," the elf managed to get out before weeping anew.

"All right Legolas remember how we helped Buffy before with the sickness, well I am going to give you something to calm you and hopefully it will work for Buffy too just like last time." Aragorn felt the elf's head nod against his shoulder.

"Frodo would you measure out two spoonfuls of the Calming Draught and put it in the cup?"

Several minutes passed after they had gotten Legolas to take the medicine and for it to begin working. At long last Legolas had calmed enough to fall asleep once more, seemingly satisfied that Buffy was also better.

Frodo and Sam insisted on sitting with Legolas so that Aragorn could get some more sleep. He only agreed to this when they promised faithfully to wake him if Legolas needed him. They had both realized quickly that the main task of looking after Legolas was going to fall on the ranger's already heavily burdened shoulders and they were determined to ease his burden as much as possible

Sunrise arrived not long after the elf and ranger fell asleep and all was quiet as not even the bravest warrior wanted to take on the task of facing an unknown foe such as an empathic elf with a missing pregnant wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world and she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

Chapter 6

Sunnydale around nine the same morning

Buffy lay in her bed having awoken a little while ago. She decided that she could not yet face what she would find when she did open her eyes. So she lay there thinking and trying to sort out her feelings.

Her first thoughts turned to Legolas and how he must be taking her absence. As though it had been scheduled she felt a wave of love and reassurance wash over her. However it was followed by some apprehension and she was not sure what had brought it on, although she had to admit she was apprehensive at facing her friends and family once more. But something told her that something had happened to him and that was why he was apprehensive.

That brought Buffy to wondering when this ability to share each other's feelings had begun. As she searched her memories it came to her, it was the morning after their wedding. It didn't occur very often at first, but had started to be more frequent while they were climbing Caradhas, finally becoming constant while they were in the mines of Moria.

In a way Moria marked a turning point in so many ways. It was there that she had begun to suspect that she was pregnant although she had tried to hide it from Legolas. She knew he would certainly become overprotective of her and that could put the rest of the Fellowship in danger. But he could feel her emotions and she felt his hurt when she kept denying anything was wrong.

Yet he continued to offer comfort. She, in turn, had also picked up how uneasy he felt being underground, not being able to see the sun or the trees or the moon that were an integral part of his being. She had noticed that he didn't glow as much, but she had the odd feeling that when he looked at her during that time, she herself was radiating warmth around her and then she could feel his unease lessen. In fact it was this, in particular, which made them sure that the others would finally find out about them. This was also making them both a little jumpy.

The only one she was pretty sure did know was Gandalf and for some reason he didn't seem to want to spill their secret. She would miss Gandalf as he had become almost like a favourite uncle to her. In fact she missed all of them and wondered sadly if she would ever see them again.

This unfortunately brought her back to Sunnydale and how she was going to deal with being back. She felt different and was no longer sure how to react around these people whom she had shared her life with for so long.

Someone had come to the door and there was a whispered conversation, which strangely she could not make out. Buffy ignored that for the moment as she finally thought 'Why have I been brought back?'

Suddenly the ex-slayer's eyes flew open and she grasped the blanket that was covering her tightly. "Damn those Powers That Be just let me get my hands on them. I'll make them so sorry they interfered in my life again that they will wish they never heard of the name of Buffy Summers!"

With that Buffy pushed back the covers of the bed threw her legs over and stood up intent on following through on that promise, however the room suddenly slanted and she wound up on the floor feeling dizzy and sick.

She heard the door slam open and footsteps racing towards her. "Ok there Luv, I don't think you should try taking the powers on just yet, hey. Let's just get you back into bed for now." With that Spike had picked her up off the floor and placed her back on the bed.

Without opening her eyes and trying to fight off the nausea she replied bitingly, "Thanks Spike, now get out unless you want me to be sick on you." She lay there trying to fight the nausea off when unexpectedly it receded.

She could now hear movement and the sounds of a tray being placed on her bedside table, deciding that perhaps opening her eyes might not be a good thing she abruptly asked instead, "Who's there, whoever you are I really don't think I could face any sort of food right now."

"It…ts m…me Tara. W…Willow has been on the I…Internet, researching p…pregnancy. She s…say s that it is recommended that you d…drink raspberry leaf tea to help settle the morning sickness and dry crackers a little while before you get up. She also said that you should try not to stress too much."

Buffy drew in a breath. Her thoughts raced. 'They know I'm pregnant, does that mean they know about Legolas? More importantly who told them and how much did they tell them?' The ex-slayer chose to put that revelation on the backburner for the moment.

Deciding she really should stop snapping at everyone, Buffy replied to Tara in a more chirpy tone, "Thanks Tara, I **am** kind of thirsty and I think I might even be able to manage the crackers as well. Can you help me sit up? I don't understand why I'm so weak. I thought my slayer powers would have helped to keep up my energy level at least." Buffy noticed that Tara momentarily froze in the act of helping her when she mentioned her slayer powers. 'All right then, something is up with my powers as well.' Buffy fought hard to keep her temper suspecting that it might bring on another attack of nausea. However that was not going to stop her from getting answers later, and she knew just who to go to.

"Tara, are Giles and Dawn around cause I would really like to see them? Can you tell the others I am not really feeling up to talking much right now, but maybe I'll be feeling well enough to have a get together tonight? OK." The ex-slayer asked in what she hoped was a pathetic tone.

She took the cup of warm tea from Tara and cautiously smelt it. This didn't seem to cause any nausea so she took a sip. As the aroma continued to waft she was suddenly reminded of Pippin and Merry and their happy tales of the Shire. Without even realizing it a teardrop meandered down her cheek joined in moments by a few others. It made her feel homesick for Middle Earth even more, but how could she be homesick when technically she was home now? Why then did she feel disconnected from this world, as though she no longer belonged? Is that why she was reluctant to talk to her sister and friends?

Still she had to admit that she had been sick or asleep most of the time since she came back and hadn't really had a chance to try and talk to anyone. Except Dawn last night when she had rejected Dawn, her own sister, only wanting Legolas' calming presence for reassurance. Trying to take her mind of that painful incident Buffy turned back to Tara.

"I really should get up soon and have a bath or shower and wash my hair? I have been travelling for weeks and the outdoors is not known for its bathrooms. Besides I must smell terrible by now after being sick as well. Perhaps a change of clothes wouldn't be a bad thing either." She smiled at Tara trying to convince her that she hadn't turned into some sort of pregnant slayer demon.

"There's no hurry, you should rest a bit more first. Would you like something to read while you are resting?" Tara smiled back gingerly.

"Yes actually, I would like something on pregnancy. Oh and come to think of it I could also do with something on empathy and telepathy as well. Thanks, Tara, for bringing the tea and tell Willow that I think it does help. Actually you're right, I am still a little tired, I think I might try and catch a little more sleep." With that Buffy yawned, turned over and fell asleep.

**Forest of Lorien a couple of hours past dawn**

The peace of the forest was broken by the very frustrated tone of a ranger. "Legolas will you please stay still, you know this is for the best. Oh, and eat that Lembas or you won't have the strength to be going anywhere today. I don't care if you're hungry or not."

"But Estel that hurts," came the plaintive reply.

"Well I haven't had to do this in a while and it would be much easier if you stopped fidgeting. I'm nearly finished." Aragorn sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since he had taken on this thankless task.

Below them the rest of the Fellowship were waiting and wondering what on earth was going on. Finally Merry could stand it no longer and turned to Frodo and Sam. "What is all that about?" he asked curiously as he pointed above him toward the talan.

"Well" Frodo motioned for them all to gather closer then said quietly hoping that a certain elven archer wouldn't hear. "It's because of Legolas being sick. Strider insisted on braiding Legolas' hair all in one braid so it wouldn't get in the way. But Legolas was not at all happy with that idea, he is afraid we will all think he looks like a female. Whatever you do please don't make fun of him for it will very likely end in tears." He glared at them when they tried unsuccessfully to keep their amusement at this to themselves.

"Strider also told us to warn you that Legolas is still grieving and it will not take much to upset him, so don't worry too much if he cries for no apparent reason or gets sick suddenly. Haldir brought medicine for Legolas from Lorien, so Strider can treat these ailments when they happen. But Strider says other symptoms may appear, although he is unsure what they will be. I think we should try and be patient with both of them and help wherever we can." He looked sternly at his young cousins, then at Boromir and Gimli. Leaving no doubt that he would not be pleased with them if they didn't heed his directions.

The others nodded but their attention turned once more to the sound of more arguing coming from above.

"I've spent my whole life in the trees, Estel; you know I could traverse them with my eyes closed, so my blindness will not hinder me. The trees will keep me safe," the archer said indignantly.

"Why won't you just let Haldir carry you down the ladder you stubborn elf. Your foolish pride will get you killed and I for one do not want give that news to Buffy when she comes back. She would never let me hear the end of it." Aragorn was sorry for the last part knowing how much it would upset his elf friend, but if it made the archer stop and think then it would be worth it.

"May I suggest a compromise Legolas? Why not tie a rope to your and Aragon's waists, then you can climb down the rope ladder followed by Aragorn who can stop you if you should slip." Haldir said in a matter of fact tone.

Legolas contemplated for a moment the fact that if he didn't give in, they were never going to get out of the tree and he would never get to Lorien, the only place where he could get answers to his questions.

Mustering as much dignity as he could the blond archer nodded, "Very well that will be acceptable. Shall we proceed?"

Once everything was set and the rope ladder had been let down, he was told how far apart the rungs were, Aragorn moved to Legolas' side once more and whispered, "Trust me, I will not let you fall." Legolas smiled back replying just as quietly, "I know that, Estel."

Haldir went ahead so he could place the elf's feet on the first few rungs before Legolas was far enough down for Aragorn to place the archer's hands on the first rung. The ranger braced himself in case Legolas should fall. His friend was only a third of the way down when he stopped suddenly and Aragorn's heart dropped afraid that Legolas had been taken by a dizzy spell or was too tired already to go on. However he seemed to collect himself and the rest of the climb down went slowly but smoothly.

Once Legolas was safely on the ground Haldir untied the rope and Frodo took Legolas by the hand and led him away gently towards a moss covered mound where they could all sit down.

Grateful though he was for their care, he was still greatly relieved when Aragorn joined him a few minutes later and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "_Mae carnen, mellon nin! Manen le elu?_"(Well done, my friend! How are you feeling?)

"_Non fael tithen gum fair si. Dan Im iest sennui na glenno bo ir non turo na_." (I am just a little weary right now. But I wish rather to go on while I am able to. )The elf replied softly before holding his left arm out in front of him.

Aragorn smiled as his friend almost sounded like his old self, then he helped the elf up and placed the elf's left hand on his shoulder as they had decided earlier that this would be the most effective way for Legolas to be led but still be somewhat independent.

Haldir guided their way through the forest, with various Fellowship members following. Sam and Frodo had taken up positions in front of the ranger and archer in case they required help, Rúmil and Orophin providing the rearguard.

Legolas was enjoying the sounds and smells around him and had become a bit more relaxed, although he was still taking his time not wanting to trip and show how weak he had become. Aragorn wasn't too surprised as he thought he observed that the forest seemed to know of the elf's problem and appeared to be removing obstacles out of his way as he approached.

Yet they had only been walking around an hour when Legolas' hand started to squeeze Aragorn's shoulder with enough force to cause considerable pain. The archer's other hand was balled into a fist and his fingernails were drawing blood from his palms. Apart from this the elf's face showed he was fuming about something.

Aragorn tried to pry his friend's hand from his shoulder and distract him at the same time. "LEGOLAS! What is the matter? What ails you? " He said through gritted teeth. Suddenly the elf released his grip swayed and fell to the ground. One look at the archer's ashen face and Aragorn was reaching into his pack for the spoon and nausea remedy. It didn't take long, as he had packed the spoon, cup and both flasks where he could get to them quickly.

Frodo and Sam had already begun trying to make the elf as comfortable as possible. Sam was just placing a wet cloth over the elf's brow. Frodo was cleaning the bloody palm, before turning it over and patting the back of Legolas' hand gently in an effort

to try and soothe the elf's suffering.

Following the same procedure they had used earlier that morning, Legolas was once more dosed with the medicine, and then given some time to rest. As before the elf fell asleep soon afterwards and Aragorn once more found himself carrying his friend albeit a little painfully so they could continue on their journey. They made far better speed this way and Aragorn prayed to the Valar that the archer would not wake for a long while or they would never get to Caras Galadhon.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 7**

**Catching up with loved ones**

Buffy awoke to the aroma of raspberry leaf tea and immediately held her breath waiting for the nausea to hit; when it didn't she sighed in relief. She was also pleasantly surprised when she realized that not only was she hungry, but she also seemed a lot less tired. Obviously all this sleep had done her good after all.

Deciding things weren't quite as bad as she first thought, she opened her eyes; a little more interested now to see who had brought the tray and what was on it. Dawn stared back at her anxiously and instinctively Buffy carefully sat up against the pillows then opened her arms. There was a blur of movement and then happy tears on both sides. "I've missed you so much!" they said in unison. After a couple of minutes however, Buffy gasped out "Dawn, I'm sorry but I'm getting a little queasy again."

When the younger Summers backed away double quick looking guilty, the ex-slayer held her hand out and beckoned her to come back. "It's ok Dawn, the queasiness has passed now. Hey, how about you pour out some of that wonderful tea and pass me whatever you've brought me to eat and we can talk while I'm eating. Cause I've suddenly realized I've hardly eaten anything for at least a couple of days and I probably should. What time is it anyway?"

While Dawn was pouring the tea, Buffy inspected the rest of the meal, which consisted of toast, fruit and orange juice. However before she started eating she reached over and cupped Dawn's face gently in her hands. "Listen Dawnie I am really sorry about earlier, I know how much it must have upset you. The only defence I can offer is that I was completely freaked out at the time, finding myself back here so suddenly and the fact that I'm pregnant which I'm just beginning to realize tends to mess up your emotions big time. Don't think for one moment that I'm not happy to see you; it is just going to take some time for it to sink in. Please forgive me!"

"That's ok, of course you were freaked out after what happened, and it's early afternoon by the way," Dawn replied then bit her lip as she realized that she had given Buffy the perfect chance to start asking awkward questions that she was not sure she was able to answer.

As Buffy began to eat she pondered how to start telling Dawn all the things she longed to share with her over the last three months. "So tell me how you've been, as you can see I'm fighting fit," she grinned, noting that it had the desired effect as Dawn chilled a little bit even as she returned the grin.

"Of course, Buffy, whatever you say." Dawn laughed as Buffy pouted at her.

"Well there's not a lot to tell. Giles, Willow and Tara moved in with me and have been doing their best to keep me in line and make sure I have no fun. It's basically been the same old thing of classes and homework. Xander usually takes me to school on his way to work. I go to the Magic Box after school and then, when the shop closes, Giles brings me home and everyone is here for dinner. Spike usually drops by after dinner to check on me as well. So I am never by myself."

The smile faltered at this point and was replaced by tears. "It was awful, Buffy; I didn't know how lonely you could be in a room full of people. I felt like they were pulling me in every direction at once. So many times I wished that they would all vanish and you would be there instead just holding me, neither of us having to say anything." She swiped at her eyes and looked at her sister who had tears in her own eyes.

Buffy moved the tray back to the bedside table before she opened her arms once more for her sister. With her sister cradled against her, she gently stroked the younger girl's hair before replying sadly. " It's ok Dawn, I felt the same way when I first arrived in Middle Earth until someone came along that helped me through it. I wish with all my heart that there had been someone like that here for you. You know who Legolas is, don't you?"

Dawn nodded not trusting herself to answer; she was still unsure how much she should tell Buffy.

"Dawnie, you have no idea how much I missed having a sister to confide this kind of stuff to. Of course I had Arwen, but some of it is really the type of thing that you feel more comfortable spilling to your real sister. After all, one of us getting married let alone being pregnant is normally, well not you being pregnant, which I would so not be happy about, is still something special you share with your family.

I need to tell you the whole story because there are things that I only want to tell you. It's really important to me that you understand because whatever happens next affects you the most." She looked down at Dawn with pleading in her eyes and sighed with relief when her sister clasped the elder girl's hand and smiled gratefully up at her. Dawn really appreciating that Buffy wanted to confide in her and no one else.

Suddenly Buffy smirked then lowered her voice as though about to pass on top-secret information. "After all I've been the lone female amongst nine males for the last month and they were mostly warrior types who are not usually known for their sensitivity apart from the elves, talk about testosterone city." She popped the last piece of apple in her mouth.

They both laughed at the picture that Buffy had painted before she became serious once again. "Anyway when I arrived in Middle Earth, it was at a place like no other, called Rivendell. I'm afraid that once I regained consciousness, everything that had happened over the last several months, from Mom dying, Riley leaving, to battling Glory and especially saving you, well it all finally got to me and my head was not in a good place." She paused and looked above Dawn's head as though she was no longer there but in the place she was describing.

"I had been in Rivendell around a week, the first two days I was unconscious, the rest of the time I wouldn't talk to anyone but Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond in whose house I was staying. I wouldn't leave my room and couldn't eat, most of the time I just lay on my bed staring at the ceiling or crying.

Finally at the end of the week Arwen got me out of my room and took me to sit in the gardens, which I might add are truly out of this world. It was there that Legolas came into my life; he had just arrived from Mirkwood that same day. He and Arwen had known each other for a long time, so she introduced him to me. His voice was so soft and soothing it broke through my fog like a ray of sunshine. He asked if he could show me around the gardens of Rivendell and for some reason I couldn't say no, even though I really wanted to be away from everyone." Buffy paused again and absent-mindedly shifted Dawn more comfortably in her arms.

"Dawn, could I have a glass of water please?" She asked quietly taking some time to compose herself while the younger girl was busy.

"Thanks Sis." She took the glass before continuing. "This story may take a while to tell so if I start to fall asleep or get queasy during it, don't worry as I really want you to hear it."

Dawn had now curled up beside her sister on the bed and waited making sure that the bucket was on the other side.

"Where was I?" the ex-slayer took another sip of water then resumed her far away look.

"Right, well for the next week Legolas spent some time with me every day; usually he would take me walking through the gardens or to one of the many waterfalls around Rivendell. Somehow he always made sure that we didn't come across anyone else during these strolls, he told me later that part of this was due to his elven abilities and the other part was because he is an excellent tracker. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be, although he had to take extra precautions to cover my tracks for me. Anyway the first couple of times we didn't talk much, he seemed to sense that I wasn't ready and I was really grateful to him for that."

"After the third or fourth walk he started to offer me fruit and water, but never pushed me into eating or drinking. I suppose I started eating just to please him at first, but soon found that my appetite had started to come back anyway. By the end of that week he was bringing full picnics and I was starting to enjoy my outings with him. He even taught me how to ride a horse.

By the middle of the second week I began to look forward eagerly to our time together. He always seemed to make me feel so comfortable and so I gradually opened up and we began to talk about our lives. One day he told me about his home, Mirkwood, and I found out that he too had lost his mother at a young age, well for an elf at any rate. That was when I finally let go and told him about Mom and you, it was so amazing how similar our situations were. It was he who discovered his dead mother, just like me. So he truly understood because he had been there and so was able to help me get past it." A few tears trickled down her face but she quickly wiped them off.

"Dawn, please tell me if you know **who** Legolas is, can you tell me **how** he is?" The tears were now coming fast and furious. "I know he is alive but I can feel something is wrong."

Dawn was startled by the sudden question and emotional outburst; but she quickly decided that Buffy had a right to know about this man who had saved her. She gave Buffy another hug and took a steadying breath before answering, "Buffy, I'm really sorry he was overcome with grief and has gone blind, but he knows about the baby. Won't that stop him from getting worse?"

"Th…anks for t…telling me, Dawn." Buffy sniffed. "I should have known, he warned me before we got married of what can happen to grieving elves especially those who are soul mates." She suddenly felt the overwhelming need to be alone.

"I think you better make some more of that tea quick, I might be needing it really soon." After Dawn left her, Buffy lay back on her side in the bed and continued to cry silently.

I am so sorry Legolas for bringing you such pain after all you have done for me. There is no need for grief to tear you apart like this; both of us are safe, uninjured and with friends. We are only parted by distance; remember we are still there for each other through our bond. Don't give up, **I love you**


	8. Chapter 8

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, it was fully knowing she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 8**

**Early afternoon in Lorien Forest**

Boromir was carrying Legolas now, despite the ranger's objections, to give Aragorn a rest. While they had been walking the man from Gondor contemplated their current situation and pondered on the strength of the bond of love between Legolas and Buffy. Was it really possible to bond so completely and so quickly? He was not sure he could love a woman so deeply and seeing what it had done to his elf companion, was not at all convinced he would welcome the experience.

His reverie was interrupted when he noticed Legolas begin to stir and Aragorn who had been walking alongside held out his arms patiently so that Boromir could quickly place the elf back in them. Neither wanted to distress the elf further and waking up in someone else's arms from those he went to sleep in would certainly not be taken well.

"_Losto mae? Legolas_" (Sleep well? Legolas) the ranger asked although he already knew the answer.

"_Uma, hannon le. Estel Im iest na medi si, saes_" (Yes, thank you. Estel I wish to eat now, pleaseLegolas replied in a confident tone.

With a relieved smile and genuine good humour the ranger called out to his companions, "Since our sleepy elf seems to be hungry, why don't we all take a short meal break." Four hobbits agreed enthusiastically. Turning back to Legolas he noticed the archer scowling at him so said hastily "Would you like something in particular, Legolas?"

"Yes Estel as a matter of fact, I would like some fruit and bread if we still have some. In particular do we have any raspberries?"

At that moment Pippin came bounding up to the elf and held out a ripe red apple "You are in luck this is my last apple. You can have it if you would like Legolas," he said breathlessly. With all the appearance of one making a truly noble and heroic sacrifice, he placed it in the elf's hand.

Legolas smiled as he took the apple. "I am honoured to accept your sacrifice, young one. I am sure it will make it taste all the sweeter." He gratefully took a bite while Pippin's face lit up.

"Sorry no raspberries, Mr. Legolas" Sam called out as he brought out some bread and a water flask and handed it to Strider, who was watching Legolas carefully while he ate his own food. The others all ate what was left of the dried meat and bread companionably talking amongst them selves enjoying the pleasant interlude.

Once he had finished eating, Legolas opened his mind to the rustling of the trees. They were giving him instructions on how to go into the nearest tree so he could commune with them. The wood elf stood, walked to where he heard a branch being lowered and reached up to grasp it.

Aragorn noticed the movement and was on his feet and at Legolas' side before he had a chance to swing up into the tree. "Legolas where are you going?" he asked cautiously.

But, the elf took no notice of the ranger by his side. Legolas' head was cocked to one side as though listening to someone else's voice.

Aragorn tried again, although he could now hear the trees rustling and realized that was what had Legolas' full attention. He should have known by the rapt expression on the wood elf's face, as he had seen it so often on their travels together.

The ranger tried again to get his friend's attention by placing a hand on the outstretched arm, but without warning it was thrown off and a resentful voice said, "_Baw! Im aniro na eriol_."(Don't! I wish to be alone) with that the elf heaved himself into the tree and began to climb.

The tree guided him to a spot where it had intertwined several branches to form a type of nest; Legolas undid his cloak and let it fall over the bower then settled into it with gratitude before finally letting his thoughts run free.

So much had happened to him since Buffy disappeared into thin air. He knew she was alive and for the most part alright. He had to admit the feelings they had shared before were nothing to those that were flooding him since she vanished. These new emotions and sensations that were washing over him were disconcerting, but he consoled himself with the thought that they were his only link with her right now, and he would be grateful for any connection at all. Somehow, although it made him feel closer to her, sharing his sweet wife's emotions had eased his initial despair only a little. Why then, was there still a sense of endless loss even while he felt her presence within him? Was it that half of his heart was missing?

At this moment, he deeply regretted how little intimate time they had shared together during their journey, all because he didn't want to hurt Aragorn. He also realized with great remorse how wrong he had been to ask Buffy to withhold showing her love for him in public and in keeping his own love for her private.

Presently Legolas noticed a sense of wistfulness had gradually crept over him without him realizing. Without warning he felt Buffy's heartache and he had the impression that it had something to do with him. Then from far away, a faint but tenderly familiar voice entered his mind:

I am so sorry Legolas for bringing you such pain after all you have done for me. There is no need for grief to tear you apart like this; both of us are safe, uninjured and with friends. We are only parted by distance; remember we are still there for each other through our bond. Don't give up, **I love you**. The voice had drifted off.

Buffy! Beloved it brings joy to my heart once more to hear your voice even if it is faint. Do not blame yourself for my pain, for I do not blame you in the least. Besides my pain has eased greatly now that I know you are safe and with your friends and family who I know will take good care of you especially now. I love you too. His eyes had been closed and there were now tears of relief glistening upon his cheeks.

Vaguely he became aware of someone beside him, but didn't bother to find out who as the trees would have alerted him if it had been an enemy. The elf made no move to rise and remained in his bower hoping against hope that he would hear Buffy's voice once more, for now nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Early afternoon in Sunnydale**

Dawn watched a little worriedly while tears slowly made their way down her sister's cheeks, suddenly Buffy's eyes glazed over as though she was tuned out of her surroundings. Luckily or perhaps not, Willow came into the room just then and rushed towards Buffy "What happened this time?" she demanded as she got to the bed and started checking on her best friend. She added sharply "Why didn't you call me?" before continuing accusingly, "What did you tell her?"

"We were talking normally; she seemed much better and even had something to eat. She asked about how I had been and then we talked a little about how she had been. Unfortunately she somehow worked out that I knew about Legolas and asked me straight out how he was. Willow, she has a right to know about her own husband, so I told her about him being blind and that he knew about the baby. Next thing I knew she started to sniffle then asked for more of that tea quickly because she thought she was going to need it." Dawn replied defiantly, after all if the shoe had been on the other foot she would want someone to tell her the truth too

"Buffy can you hear me, it's Willow. Please come back from wherever you've gone, we haven't even had a chance to talk about all your big news yet. You've only been gone three months and already you're married to a prince no less and pregnant as well. I want to hear all about how you met and what the wedding was like and everything." Her babbling petered out when she realized Buffy wasn't listening so she sat down in the chair next to the bed to wait.

Buffy was too absorbed to pay attention to anyone but Legolas faint voice inside her mind, Buffy! Beloved it brings joy to my heart once more to hear your voice even if it is faint. Do not blame yourself for my pain, for I do not blame you in the least. Besides my pain has eased greatly now that I know you are safe and with your friends and family who I know will take good care of you especially now. **I love you too**

She could feel his love reaching out to her and she gladly let it envelop her for a few minutes before replying Legolas, I can still only hear you faintly, are you ok? They told me you went blind with grief, is it true?

There was no immediate response and Buffy felt that same apprehension she had felt earlier. When several more moments had passed and still he didn't reply she decided to come back to that topic later so she continued hesitantly, They also said that you know about our baby, how did you find out? Before you answer though you should know that I didn't tell you because I wasn't completely sure until I got here and got hit hard with the symptoms.

I heard you call for me and mention the baby when you first arrived there, then Aragorn confirmed it early this morning when I awoke and was sick for no reason. I know you were upset because I also started weeping. Anyway they have been dosing me with medicine hoping it would help you as well. Since I got better they assumed you did too. Came the obviously reluctant and embarrassed reply.

Buffy shook her head in wonder before replying with genuine sympathy, Oh Legolas, you poor thing I am so very sorry you are experiencing that too. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy except perhaps those filthy orcs, but not the man I love with all my being. Cheer up though; I think I have found a way to manage the sickness at least, so you may not have to take the medicine for that so often.

She felt his relief before it was replaced by what seemed almost reverence, Do not worry, "_Meleth-nin_" (my love), how can I mind experiencing this discomfort if it brings me nearer to you and our child. When it is at its worst, I try to remind myself of our wedding night and the love we shared to create this blessing. Please remember I would never abandon you my love. The longing they both felt almost overpowered her.

There was another interval of a few minutes as Buffy thought about his answer while trying to get her emotions under control; she also became aware of a low throbbing in her head.

I'm sorry Sweetie, but I am starting to get a headache and become tired again can we continue this later tonight. I'll contact you when I can, hopefully I'll know more by then. My love please let Aragorn help you through this. He is still your best friend. Talking to someone helped a bit to ease my misery at being away from you. Please live for us, Legolas.  She let her mind start to drift and the connection faded as the ache in her head took over, its intensity matching the ache in her heart.

Buffy was now lying on her back with her eyes closed. "Dawn are you still here, I need a cold damp cloth for my head, please. It's starting to ache just a bit." Her voice seemed weak and just a little hesitant even to herself.

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment," Dawn gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

"Buffy are you all right, your eyes glazed over and I was worried something else had happened. Oh, oh, headaches are one of the possible symptoms of early pregnancy by the way." Willow finally spoke up quickly.

"Willow? Um, I think I'll be alright and thanks for the heads up," Buffy answered quietly and added more to herself, "I had better warn Legolas about that, hopefully Aragorn has got something to help that too."

Before Willow could question Buffy about that last part, Dawn had arrived back with a small bowl of water and a cold compress which she immediately placed on her sister's brow.

"Thanks Dawn." She continued tiredly, "Listen Willow I know you've got lots of questions but can they wait until a bit later, please. Could you also bring me all the information you've collected on pregnancy later, I am really in the dark there. The only things I know are what I am currently going through and I am sure there's a lot more that I should know. I just want some quiet for now though."

"Of course, I understand. I'll be back later with a snack for you." Willow tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but crushed that Buffy hadn't wanted to catch up with her best friend.

Once Buffy was sure that Willow had left the room, she held out her hand in front of her. "Dawn, are you still here?" she called in a small voice like a child wanting reassurance.

Her sister took her hand a little shocked that the unsure and lost young woman in front of her was the same one who had taken on Glory and all those other baddies only months ago. "It's ok Buffy; I'll stay with you while you sleep, just in case. I'll make sure the others don't disturb you, you just relax and rest."

Somehow Buffy must have picked up on what Dawn was feeling because she replied quickly, "Don't worry, Sis, it's just that I haven't slept alone for a while now. There was always someone on watch while we rested and I feel a little exposed without my companions around me. I admit though I am also a bit worried because I'm pregnant, and at the moment I don't think I could defend myself very well. I am really glad you're here with me." Buffy squeezed her sister's hand back before falling into silence.

Risking further pain in her head she opened her mind slowly, Legolas, thought you better know headaches are also one of the symptoms. You might want to tell Aragorn, see if he has something to help us. Sorry my love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. Chapter 9

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 9**

**Lorien forest early afternoon**

Aragorn had finally reached the spot that Haldir had indicated and looked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. Legolas was lying in a kind of nest, his plaited golden hair shining from the sunlight dappling on his face through the leaves above him. Aragorn couldn't help noticing that in just his tunic and leggings and without his weapons on show, his friend looked so vulnerable and young that he immediately wanted to protect him and keep him from harm. Yet this same friend was now a husband and would be a father in the coming months.

Legolas seemed to be asleep so Aragorn sat down on the nearest branch and watched, it was just a short time later he noticed tears on the elf's cheeks. "Legolas why are you weeping?" he asked gently but the only reply was a small watery smile.

Thinking the elf was not yet awake he was startled when he heard a low moan come from the nest, "Estel, I believe I have a head ache. You don't happen to have something to help ease it, otherwise I am afraid I will not be going anywhere for a while. In fact I don't believe it would be wise to move at all right now."

Aragorn was so taken aback by Legolas willingly asking for his help and telling him exactly what was wrong that he couldn't think for a few minutes. He realised that the elf was probably doing it now, for Buffy's sake. Well that was not such a bad development, after all Legolas was notorious for keeping injuries to himself.

"Estel, whatever you do please do it really quietly and soon" the elf groaned.

"It's alright Legolas; this is something I have personal experience of. However I am afraid in order to help you I have to get to your head and neck. If that is too much, I'll tell you how to help yourself while I get the herbs I use when I am similarly afflicted." The ranger had carefully moved closer while continuing to speak quietly.

Forgetting for once the elf's acute hearing, Aragorn muttered under his breath, "Stupid elf next time you get sick, will you please do it on the ground, it makes it much easier to treat you."

"I heard that Estel, I will try to be more accommodating in the future," the elf answered with a weak smile.

"Thank you, I will hold you to that my friend," the ranger laughed lightly, pleased that Legolas at least had regained his sense of humour.

"Legolas take the first two or three fingers of each hand and place them against each temple, press on the temples gently with your fingers then start making small circles with your fingers dragging the skin with them. It may hurt a little to start off with but it may still offer some temporary relief till I return. Let me see you try that first though."

Aragorn watched expecting Legolas to follow his instructions immediately, but his only reward was a sudden whimper as the elf grabbed his head.

Legolas felt a stab of pain in his head, before Buffy's voice reached him, Legolas, thought you better know headaches are also one of the symptoms. You might want to tell Aragorn, see if he has something to help us. Sorry my love. The pain abated slowly as did her weary voice.

He understood how she felt as he too was becoming weary, but he was reluctant to reveal the full extent of their bond yet. Still he had to tell Aragorn soon, since he would need to know what to expect so he could treat him.

"_Legolas, pedo na nin saes. Naro nin, man na roeg_?" (Legolas, speak to me please. Tell me, what is wrong?) The healer in Aragorn struggled to remain calm and not yell, while the friend in him grew very concerned.

The elf replied with some reluctance, "_Estel, avo 'osto! Hana gwaedh nin ah Buffy. Si mín turo ped min dólin vín, dan han na chwind. To na man anna nin hé bragol naeg_." (Estel, fear not! It's my bond with Buffy. Now we can speak inside of our heads, but it is faint. That is what gives me this sudden pain) Although the pain was now more bearable, the effort of speaking had tired Legolas and he lapsed into silence.

Aragorn could see that his friend was spent and almost close to tears, questions would have to wait. There was a rustle in the branches and Haldir appeared carrying Aragorn's pack. "_Hannon le, mellon nin_" (Thank you, my friend) he said taking the pack. He set it down next to him and quickly found his herb pouch with the leaves he needed, extracting two, he returned the pouch to the pack and handed it back to Haldir.

Moving back to Legolas he took one of Legolas' hands and placed the herbs in it, "Chew these well, Legolas, and then swallow them. Let Haldir know when they take effect enough to allow you to climb down the tree, you can rest a bit more on the ground. If we are fortunate, you should be tired enough to sleep so the rest of the journey will not be too unpleasant."

It took just over half an hour before Legolas was able to climb down with help from Haldir. Aragorn had climbed down already to prepare somewhere for Legolas to rest before they continued on. The rest of the companionship anxiously interrogated him. In self-defence, the ranger was forced to satisfy their concerns.

"I am sorry my friends, but Legolas was taken ill while he was in the trees. I have partly treated him but we have to wait till it eases enough for him to move. Haldir is helping him down, but I am afraid I must insist that he rest for a short time before we continue. I would also ask that you refrain from talking loudly around him for the moment as he is probably still in some pain."

At last Haldir appeared on the branch that Legolas had first grasped with Legolas clinging to his back. Once again the tree gave aid as the branch bent down low enough for the March Warden to simply walk along it before taking a small step off the end.

"Thank you Haldir" whispered a small voice from behind him as Legolas slowly slipped off the Lorien elf's back and fell back into Aragorn's waiting arms. The healer scooped his comrade up and took him to the bedroll he had set up.

Laying the elf down on his back, Aragorn was finally able to massage the archer's head and neck, finishing with stroking his hair. As hoped between the herbs and the massage and his friend's weariness, Legolas began to relax and fell asleep. The Valar finally smiled upon them and they made good time for the rest of the journey, while Legolas slumbered peacefully.

* * *

They reached Caras Galadhon just on dusk and were taken directly to a pavilion, where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were waiting. Legolas was placed on a pallet while the others spoke with their hosts.

Lord Celeborn spoke first "Ten there were that set out from Rivendell yet you are only eight and one of those had to be carried. Where is Gandalf, for I would greatly like to speak with him and where is the Lady Buffy for I wished very much to meet her? Still more puzzling what has become of the Prince of Mirkwood that he is unconscious?"

Aragorn stepped forward and bowed before starting to answer, "My Lord I am afraid that Gandalf fell in Moria defeating a Balrog, as for Buffy she was taken by magic and vanished from right in front of us. Legolas took both these events badly; especially losing Buffy whom we have just found out is his wife and carrying their child. He has since fallen to bouts of illness, emotional outbursts as well as much weariness, but at the moment he is simply sleeping off the last attack." Aragorn once more bowed his head.

At that moment the gentle voice of Galadriel came soothingly into the ranger's worried mind, Aragorn, rest and recover your strength, I will care for our young prince this night. Do not worry, I am aware of what really ails him and I believe I am the only one who can answer some of his questions. I will send for you if he needs you, but otherwise wait until tomorrow morning before seeking him out. All will be revealed in the fullness of time.

"My lady, you should know that Legolas has been asleep for just over four hours so he may wake at any time. Please get him to eat if you can." Aragorn reported with obvious weariness.

The Lady smiled in understanding before signalling to Haldir who had been hovering in the background. "Take the Prince to my flet please, Haldir, and then stay with him till I arrive." Haldir nodded and without another word picked the Prince up and took him from the pavilion.

The Lady turned to Lord Celeborn "Let us speak further tomorrow, for now let the Fellowship eat and rest for their hearts are weary with grief and much toil." She turned back to the travellers, "As you can see all has been made in readiness for your needs." The companions all bowed before they were left alone at last.

As one, four hobbits fell on the repast like ravenous wolves, however, when Boromir asked after Legolas, they all turned to the ranger expectantly. Aragorn sighed, "You want to know about Legolas and Buffy." His smaller companions, while still munching, waited for Aragorn to continue.

Aragorn walked over to the tray in the corner and poured himself a goblet of wine and took some bread while he tried to think of an answer, before settling himself on the last pallet. "Very well I'll tell you what I know and have been able to deduce. You have to understand Legolas has always been a very private person and I will not give away any confidences. However I do fear he may feel that these illnesses and outbursts make him look weak in your eyes and less of a warrior and perhaps even useless to the quest. But most of the time Buffy is the only thing on his mind." He paused to take a large sip of wine.

"Do you think that Legolas will leave the Fellowship, Strider?" the concerned voice of Frodo broke in."

"That is entirely dependent on whether Buffy comes back or not, Frodo. Our only clue to what is happening to her is the bond she shares with Legolas. From what I have observed, it seems it allows them to feel each other's emotions. So far all I can tell is that Buffy was upset at leaving and wherever she was taken is known to her. It would seem she is not in any immediate danger."

Aragorn took another large sip of wine; "I must admit that although I grew up with the elves, I did not gain first hand experience of how these bonds work although I had been told about them as part of my healer training. The one thing I am sure of is that now I have seen how the bond affects the mates, I can see why it is quite likely that the loss of one would cause grief so strong that the remaining mate would fade and die from it."

He continued as though thinking out loud, "Obviously Legolas was unprepared to lose Buffy so soon, he is probably still in deep shock. I only hope the Lady of Light will be able to help him."

The ranger seemed to come back to himself and returned his attention to his companions, "You see all elves feel very deeply especially Legolas. I truly believe that our elf friend is simply overwhelmed by all the emotions he is experiencing. Now he has Buffy's as well as his own emotions to battle with. All we can do for now is treat whatever symptoms arise and be there when he needs comfort."

"If only we knew where she was, then we could rescue her and make Legolas all better," sighed Pippin.

The ranger hesitated before answering, "Well something did happen to Legolas today while he was in the tree other than being ill. I am sure now, he knows exactly where she is, but he couldn't or wouldn't tell me," Aragorn yawned.

"We're sorry, Aragorn laddie, you must be exhausted and we are keeping you from your rest. Let us speak no more of this matter until tomorrow," Gimli nodded at Aragorn then glared at everyone. Taking the hint the companions finished their supper more or less in silence, and settled themselves down on the pallets to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or**_

**Chapter 10**

**Early Evening Sunnydale: Getting answers Slayer style**

Buffy slowly opened her eyes then gingerly moved her head, 'Way to go, Aragorn, knew you could do it.' Her headache gone for the moment she checked her emotions meter, but found only total calmness. 'Good that usually meant that Legolas is asleep still.'

Deciding she really needed to speak to Willow about the bond, she looked around finding Dawn curled up asleep next to her. She carefully tried to make it out of bed without waking her sister but failed.

"What! Buffy are you ok, are you sick?" Dawn sat up immediately, yawning as she did so.

"No, no, go back to sleep Dawnie. I'm feeling much better, and thought I'd go get cleaned up a bit before Willow comes back with my snack." Buffy pushed her sister back on the bed as she spoke.

"You sure you won't need help Buffy?" the younger girl peered into her sister's face.

"I'll be fine Sis, really there's no need to stand guard outside the bathroom door." With that Buffy got up slowly (having learned her lesson the last time) and went to get a robe and some fresh clothes before making her way cautiously to the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door and locking it, she let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't run into anyone on the way. Although she was feeling much better, she decided that sudden movements were definitely out, so took her time getting out of her clothes and under the shower. She stood there enjoying the long missing hissing of the warm water against her skin.

"Buffy are you all right? You've been in there a while" it was Dawn's voice.

"I'm fine, I'll be out soon I promise." She hastily washed herself and her hair.

She quickly dried off and got dressed although her clothing seemed restricting and made her feel uncomfortable. She towel dried her hair a bit more before brushing out the long locks that was braided most of the time. She decided to braid only the sides then pull them back to leave the rest of her hair to cascade down her back, hoping as she did so that she didn't get sick again for a while.

Finally she made her way back to the bedroom where she found Dawn had changed her clothes as well. Willow was just putting a covered tray down on the bedside table. The two occupants of the room once again struck by how different Buffy was, she looked like someone who belonged elsewhere. Indeed the clothes she was currently wearing no longer seemed to suit her. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with the words "Bite Me" inside a heart with a stake lying underneath. It was teamed with a black skirt with splits up both sides, both looked a little tight. She wasn't wearing any pantyhose or shoes.

Buffy seemed to be oblivious of their reactions as she sniffed cautiously at the aroma coming from the tray, identifying it as lasagne. Waiting to see how her stomach felt about this offering, she was surprised to find that it seemed to approve.

Willow gathered her wits and took the tray cover off, "I thought it might be easier on your stomach if you eat up here, the others are having pizza downstairs and too many smells may cause trouble. There's salad there as well, everything is full of good stuff for you and your baby. There's a glass of milk and I'm making some ginger tea just in case. Is there anything else you'd like?" she finished anxiously. "Oh and I've left some information on pregnancy for you on your bedside table."

"Thanks Willow, there is something else I'd like, some honey to put in the milk and an apple. Oh and I heard there is a drink made with honey called mead, can you find out what else is in it and where I can get some. This looks great, have you eaten yet?" Buffy sat down and took a bite keen to finally eat normally.

"Yeah I have, the others let me eat first so I could organize your meal since you haven't eaten much so far. Dawn hasn't eaten though and if she doesn't get there soon there will be nothing left. You know the way Xander and Anya eat. She can bring your apple and the honey back as well." She laughed happy, to finally have Buffy to herself even if it was for only a short while.

Dawn looked at Buffy who nodded, "I'll tell you what was said later, promise, but I need the honey now ok."

Once Dawn had left the room, Buffy turned on Willow her meal suddenly forgotten. Her expression and voice said she would not take any nonsense from her friend. "Ok I need some answers and you're going to provide them. It is lucky for you that at the moment I am trying to stay calm for my husband's sake, he has already had enough to contend with and I don't want to add to it. Besides as you rightly pointed out I am pregnant and should not be stressed. Do we have an understanding because if we don't I may just have to start throwing things till we do." Her hazel eyes bored into Willow's. She was indeed a princess now and knew how to take charge.

Gulping Willow just nodded and sat down on the chair indicated by Buffy, who now stood up and started pacing slowly in front of her.

"First, how do you know my husband's name is Legolas and that I am pregnant? Did I tell you?"

Willow paused to think on this "Well you did mention Legolas and your baby when you first arrived. We assumed he was your husband."

Buffy seemed a little confused then muttered, "Of course, Legolas already told me that." She quickly returned her attention to Willow.

"Do you know why I am here and why there is something off with my slayer abilities?" Buffy paused and stared at Willow who gulped, "Um, yes."

"Well spill it, Willow; I need to know what else I am dealing with apart from being pregnant and away from Legolas and the quest. It must be big if the powers pulled me out of Middle Earth to handle it." Buffy's curious expression suddenly darkened as she watched her friend stand and back up towards the door, looking ready to bolt. Willow's face wore a look of fear and apprehension.

Breathlessly Willow blurted out, "I'm so sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I was only trying to rescue you because we thought you had fallen into a hell dimension when you jumped into the portal. Besides we all missed you terribly especially Dawn."

Buffy's eyes narrowed even further as she snarled at the worried Willow, "**WHAT DID YOU DO?**" Already she could feel the wonderful food she had just enjoyed beginning to whirl around inside of her.

"I did a spell with Tara, Xander and Anya to bring you back. I swear Buffy, all I could think of was you suffering in some hell dimension and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you there when I could possibly get you out." Her voice was shaking as she pleaded with her best friend to understand.

"I suppose I can understand, JUST, but that doesn't mean I am just going to say 'it's alright Willow' and just go on as though nothing has happened. Anyway that still doesn't explain about my slayer abilities being on the blink unless **YOU STUFFED UP** the spell to bring me back. Just tell me that you know how to reverse what you've done? Or at least fix my slayer powers and that this loss is only temporary," Buffy replied viciously.

The redhead for her part had moved even closer to the door and had begun sending a telepathic message to Xander telling him to grab Giles and Dawn and get upstairs double quick.

Buffy moved over to her bedside table. The witch's silence had given her the answer and it was one she definitely wasn't willing to accept. Willow's face was a picture of horror and guilt. Buffy felt her emotions winding tighter and tighter into a densely packed ball then snap and unravel.

Grabbing the glass of milk from the tray, she turned back to Willow and threw it in the redhead's direction but the witch ducked and it flew out onto the landing and over the banister as Buffy shouted, "Do you know what you have done? You have brought me back to the hell mouth the most dangerous place on earth, while I am pregnant and in no state to defend myself let alone my baby."

She reached back towards the tray grabbed the empty plate and once more flung it at Willow, who had run out of the room. The plate ended up hitting the spindles on the banister and broke sending shards of flying crockery all over the landing. Buffy just continued yelling, "Because of you, Legolas is now blind and almost helpless. You have made me an easy target so I won't be able to leave this house for fear of being attacked and my baby hurt. Do you really think that **ANY OF YOU **can protect me?" Once again she turned to the tray for ammunition.

"Hey hold on a minute there Slayer, that's insulting that is. I for one am quite capable of protecting you and I intend to do just that whether you like it or not. I may not be as pretty as your elf or Peaches but I am sure I can fight just as well or even better than them." Spike who had maintained an uneasy silence up to now suddenly spoke up indignantly from just outside the door where he had been sheltering from Buffy's missiles.

There was sudden movement as Giles appeared next to Buffy. Making a grab for her hands, he said calmly, "Stop this, Buffy! Willow didn't take your powers the Valar of Middle Earth did to avoid a possible disaster in this world."

Buffy picked up the almost empty tray and stepped back, taking a defensive stance using the tray as a shield, "What have the Valar got to do with this, Giles?"

"Put the tray down and then I will explain, I am sure you being so overwrought can't be good for you or your baby," Giles replied patiently.

Just then Giles was roughly pushed aside by Dawn who held out her arms to her sister. It was enough to break Buffy's resolve and she dropped the tray to the floor. Dawn took Buffy into her arms as the tears of frustration with her current situation flowed freely down her older sister's face.

While Dawn led her sister gently to the bed, she issued instructions over her shoulder, "Spike, go get Willow to make some of that raspberry leaf tea and bring the honey with it. Get Tara to grab a dustpan and clean up the broken plate and glass. You bring everything back when it's ready."

0o0o0o0o0

When Dawn looked back at Buffy she noticed that the ex-slayer had that glazed look on her face again.

Legolas I'm so sorry. My friends were the ones that were responsible for snatching me from your arms. It would appear the Valar have taken my powers to save my world from a possible disaster. I feel so helpless; I don't think I'll be able to defend our child or myself without them.

She sighed in relief as she heard his soothing voice, My love, you could never be helpless while you still remember how to fight. Even if you don't have the same strength and speed you are still a most resourceful and adaptive warrior. Like all warriors you will just have to adjust your style to suit the circumstances. I have every confidence in you my Golden Princess.

Thank you, my dear sweet elf, you always seem to know just what to say. By the way thank Aragorn for the help with the headache too. I gather they just gave you something to calm us. I still can't believe how much you're willing to go through to help our child and me. I love you so much; I just wish you were here so I could show how much. I still feel as though half of me is missing

I know my beloved, I feel the same, I too wish I was there with you to protect you and bring you home where you would be safe. Rest now though and do not worry, I will still be here when you wake. Pleasant dreams, _**Meleth nin**_"(_my love_)

Giles watched intrigued while Buffy visually calmed down in front of him, although her eyes never lost their vacant stare. Finally Buffy blinked her eyes and looked straight at him.

"Buffy what happened when you zoned out just then, "Dawn asked curiously.

"That! I would have told you about it anyway Dawn, but I suppose I might as well tell you too Giles. You see when Legolas and I were bonded on our wedding night it created a special link between us. At first we were just able to feel each other's emotions, but it has progressed since then so that Legolas is now experiencing my morning sickness, tiredness and mood swings. I feel so sorry for him as elves never get sick and need very little sleep. Finally, when I woke up here I discovered we could also communicate telepathically as well. That's what I was doing although I think because of the distance it is causing us both headaches if we do it for long."

"Sounds like the further and longer you are apart the stronger the link becomes." Giles said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's what I pretty well guessed had happened too." She yawned before continuing; "Anyway our friend Aragorn is a healer, I suppose what you would call a doctor. He and Legolas have worked out a system where they dose Legolas with medicine when the symptoms hit him so that the medicine will affect me too. It seems to be working so far; in fact I can tell that Legolas was given a calming draft just now. Unfortunately it also makes us both quite sleepy."

She stifled yet another yawn and laid her head against Giles' shoulder as he was now sitting on the other side of her.

"I suggest if you have to tell me any other bad news, you do it now while I am calm and before I fall asleep." She yawned again.

Giles took a deep breath and took hold of Buffy's hand before beginning to explain the situation quickly, "Buffy, Whistler turned up a few hours after you arrived here." He went on to recount Whistler's visit, but he hesitated when he got to the part of seeing what happened to Buffy's husband after her disappearance.

"It's alright Giles, she knows about Legolas being blind," Dawn rushed to explain anxious to spare her sister the rest of that heartbreaking scene.

"Oh, then the only things left to tell you are that a new slayer has been called and your choices, that you may stay here as long as you like but without your slayer abilities or return to Legolas and Middle Earth for good and receive your abilities back. Whistler will be back in five days from today to find out what you have decided to do."

It suddenly occurred to him that Buffy hadn't spoken throughout his report; when he looked down to ascertain why, he found to his dismay that her eyes were closed. "Oh dear, I think she's asleep. I wonder how much she heard, I don't relish having to go through all that again." With this he gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed then covered her with a blanket.

0o0o0o0o0


	11. Chapter 11

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 11**

**Lorien also early evening**

Legolas awoke, surprised to find for the first time since Buffy's disappearance that he didn't feel ill or weepy, and immediately thanked the Valar for the brief respite.

Yet he still lamented the fact he couldn't be by Buffy's side when she so clearly needed him. Over the short time they had known each other, they had shared their life stories and found they had a lot in common. For Legolas, Buffy's short life had been filled with things and people he could never have imagined. It had left him marveling at how strong and dedicated Buffy had to have been to survive it. He was shocked as she explained indifferently how slayers usually had a very short lifespan, she herself having died twice and been resurrected. He thanked the Valar again for allowing him to find this extraordinary young woman. The chance to help her was a privilege.

The Mirkwood Prince was so lost in thoughts of his beloved wife that he failed to notice where he was. It took a sudden movement to his side to alert him to the fact he was lying in a comfortable bed and there was someone with him that he didn't recognize, "Who's there? Where's Estel?" he called out hesitantly.

"Be at peace Prince Legolas, it is Lady Galadriel. Your friends are resting in a pavilion not far away. You are safe in Lothlorien." The silken voice instantly soothed his initial panic.

"How are you and Buffy this evening, Young Prince?" she continued in an encouraging tone.

"We are doing well at the moment, My Lady. However to be honest, I do not expect that to last for long, judging by the last couple of days," the prince conceded with a weary smile.

"Yes, I have no doubt that you are a little bewildered by all that has happened. We should discuss Buffy's condition first, while you are able to."

"My Lady, may I ask how you knew to send the medicine and which would be needed? Estel said Haldir had it with him when he met us." Legolas sat up against the pillows, his head turned in Lady Galadriel's direction eager to finally get some answers.

"Speaking of Estel, he gave me strict instructions to try and get you to eat something when you woke." She laughed softly.

"That was to be expected, since he has been ordering me to eat at every opportunity over the last couple of days. Poor Estel, the task of looking after me has fallen almost entirely to him, and I hate to be such a burden to my best friend or the rest of our companions." Legolas finished, his face taking on a downcast look.

"They are all concerned for your and Buffy's welfare as well they should be. Most of us are aware of the possible outcome of this situation." She tried to comfort him, but would not play down the seriousness of the circumstances.

While Lady Galadriel had been speaking, Legolas started to feel tense and uneasy as though preparing for a coming battle. He knew it was Buffy and he didn't have much time before it would get out of hand. Knowing her background, he understood that she must come to terms with the people she left behind. But he could at least take the edge off her anxiety if he was quick.

"My Lady, please forgive me for being blunt but do you have some of the calming draft near-at-hand as I believe I will need it very soon. Perhaps in the next few minutes unless I miss my guess," he asked hurriedly. Meanwhile he lay back on the bed and took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

When Lady Galadriel attempted to hand him the cup containing the draft, he held up his hand, "Nay, not yet, please would you hold onto it and administer it when you deem necessary. Buffy must face this for both of our sakes. I only hope it doesn't harm our child." With this last rushed sentence, Legolas gripped the sides of the bed and continued to breathe as steadily as he could.

Galadriel called to Celeborn through their own link, to join her immediately, just in case the Prince couldn't control his grasp on Buffy's emotions. The emotion that was coming from the Prince and his love was so strong she could feel its essence herself. She waited as long as she could but when the tears were once more falling down Legolas' face, she motioned to Celeborn to sit the blond archer up so that she could administer the draft. Within a minute or two the draft took affect but the Prince of Mirkwood seemed to be in a trance.

Legolas was hearing Buffy clearly in his head, Legolas I'm so sorry. My friends were the ones that were responsible for snatching me from your arms. It would appear the Valar have taken my powers to save my world from a possible disaster. I feel so helpless, because I don't think I'll be able to defend our child or myself without them.

Making a mental note to speak to the Lady about this revelation, immediately he rushed to reply and banish her self-doubt. My love, you could never be helpless while you still remember how to fight. Even if you don't have the same strength and speed you are still a most resourceful and adaptive warrior. Like all warriors you will just have to adjust your style to suit the circumstances. I have every confidence in you my Golden Princess.

Her reply almost made him cry once more, Thank you, my dear sweet elf, you always seem to know just what to say. By the way thank Aragorn for the help with the headache too. I gather they just gave you something to calm us. I still can't believe how much you're willing to go through to help our child and me. I love you so much; I just wish you were here so I could show how much. I still feel as though half of me is missing.

Feeling a familiar ache, he thought it best to get her to rest and relax; as he knew he himself would have to do very soon. I know my beloved, I feel the same, I too wish I was there with you to protect you and bring you home where you would be safe. Rest now though and do not worry, I will still be here when you wake. Pleasant dreams, Meleth nin.(my love) 

The quiet in the talan was unexpectedly broken by Legolas' weary voice, startling Lord Celeborn who had been seated at his back with his hands holding the Prince in a sitting position. "My Lady, I thank you both for your assistance, but I was wondering if perhaps a smaller dose of this draft may be better. This much usually puts both of us to sleep, would it not be more advantageous to administer just enough to relax us instead. Unless of course you feel that the sleep is also necessary." As though to prove his point he yawned noisily.

"Yes young one this dose is necessary, as Buffy is in the early stages of pregnancy when many things are happening to her body. It is essential that she get as much rest as possible. Legolas, is Buffy eating at all, seeing she has been suffering from morning sickness?"

Legolas struggled to answer as he fought against the yawns that threatened to engulf him, " Err…I don't think so, when I first met her she had been in a distressed state and had hardly eaten anything. I imagine what is happening to her now must be upsetting enough to cause her not to eat much, if at all. Forgive me Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn but I fear I cannot stay awake any longer," he yawned once more. With that he curled up on his side and his breathing quickly evened out.

He didn't hear Lord Celeborn turn to his wife "Their bond is remarkably strong considering Buffy is of the race of men, but they have not yet mastered it. They are both so young to have this happen to them. They will both have to be guided in how to handle the bond's many intricacies. What about the pregnancy, do you wish to inform him of what to expect during the pregnancy or do you wish me to. He will need to learn how to help her without always using medicines."

"I believe he may be beginning to have some idea of that on his own, what worries me more is that he is so in tune with Buffy that he will take on **all** of her symptoms including the enlarged belly. It has been known to happen on occasion when a husband is so in sympathy with his wife." The Lady of the Golden Wood replied solemnly.

"Yes, I agree that would complicate matters even further. Would you like some company while you watch over the Prince my beloved, for I know you will not leave his side this night?" Celeborn reached over and gently squeezed his wife's hand.

"Thank You, my love that is always appreciated no matter what the reason," she replied with a smile as she allowed him to lead her over to a sofa against the opposite wall to the prince's bed.

**Sunnydale 2am on third day**

_-----Legolas and Buffy's Dream-----_

**They had been walking side-by-side early one evening, the stars having just come out and the full moon happily lighting their path. Finally they arrived at their favourite glade, although it was too cold now to make use of the pool and waterfall. Legolas smiled and told her to close her eyes. She heard some rustling in the tree above her then felt him move past her. "Follow my voice to find your surprise," he said tantalizingly and it was obviously coming from the other side of the tree. Feeling her way around the tree, she opened her eyes when she was pulled forward into his arms. **

**His eyes sought hers out and looked deep and questioningly into them, she understood and reached up replying to the question with her lips finding his waiting for her. They were both lost in each other for some moments before stepping back against the tree. It was only then that Buffy noticed a swing festooned in gold and white ribbons hanging next to them. The elf gently sat Buffy down on the swing, before kneeling in front of her.**

**Legolas took her hands in his and gazed into her hazel eyes, "Buffy Summers, you are unlike any maiden I have ever met. I have never felt so connected to someone as I am to you. I don't believe I was truly alive until you came into my life. When my eyes fall upon you, a fire starts to burn inside me and I fear I will be consumed by it. When I am not with you I feel dull and cannot concentrate on other things." He paused and took a steadying breath.**

"**You have my heart; now I offer you the rest of me. But it is Elven custom that this physical bonding is the same as being wed in the custom of men. When elves fall in love it is forever, the bonding is not just of our bodies but also of our souls. Indeed when one of the elven mates dies it is not unusual for the other's grief to cause them to fade away and die as well. I would gladly accept this possible fate if you would become my wife. I love you with all that I am; will you make me the happiest elf in Arda and say yes?"**

**She had burst into tears then, overwhelmed by conflicting emotions with the realization that none of her previous boyfriends had ever loved or accepted her enough to make such a lifetime commitment. Although to be fair, none of them had expected to live a long life. Yet here was Legolas, who had only just met her, accepting her for what she was and still wanting to marry her. He was offering her a chance at an almost normal life, something she had yearned for since she became the Chosen One. But by marrying him, she was finally accepting Middle Earth was her home now and she would never see her sister and friends again.**

**Worriedly he stood up suddenly and took her hand as he sat down beside her; his other was trying to brush her tears away. "Buffy, my love, I did not wish to cause you pain with my proposal, my only thought was to make you as happy as you make me. You should know that I would still love you whether you accept me or not. I also swear to never abandon you and I will always be your light in the darkness should you need one. No matter what we are still friends are we not, so you can still turn to me if you wish. I know that the other men in your life have let you down badly and I swear I will not do so." **

**Buffy squeezed his hand as she looked tearfully into those pools of deep blue that were his eyes, "Oh Legolas, you haven't caused me pain, it is just that I finally realized what has been wrong with all my other relationships. Don't worry I do feel the same connection and fire that you mentioned, but I still can't understand what you get out of this." Her eyes now searched his for the answer to her question.**

"**Buffy, you make me forget that I am a warrior and a Prince and remind me that I am after all a male who has the same needs as any other. You have kindled feelings in me that I have never experienced before or ever expected to. I love that you and I can fight side by side with the same purpose. I know that you can take care of yourself so you do not require me to be a warrior for you. You ignore that I am a Prince and speak bluntly and with honesty. We share a certain lack of freedom and binding to duty, which our respective roles in life place upon us. I truly believe that you understand me better than nearly anyone else."**

"**In fact I cannot bear the thought of being away from you for even a short amount of time. Why don't you accompany the Fellowship when it leaves in a couple of weeks? I am sure I can convince Lord Elrond to allow you to join us. However perhaps it would be for the best if I knew your answer before then." They fell into a companionable silence, Buffy once more nestled in his safe arms that now could be hers forever.**

-----End of Dream-----

Dawn, who was once more lying next to Buffy on the bed, awoke to find Buffy with tears on her cheeks and a smile on her face although she seemed to be asleep. She reflected that this was the closest she and Buffy had ever been and the most Buffy had ever shared with her. Dawn prayed that her sister was dreaming of some happy event she had shared with her husband, at least Buffy could see Legolas in her dreams.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table which read 2 am, the younger girl looked over and noticed that Giles had fallen asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed and hoped it wasn't because he was afraid that Buffy would harm her. It was then she noticed the pregnancy information on the bedside table and decided she may as well read up so she'd be able to help Buffy, since she didn't think that Buffy would turn to Willow for help anytime soon.

About an hour later while she was just reading about the later months of pregnancy, Dawn's attention was once more drawn back to her sister trying to imagine what Buffy would look like at that stage when she noticed the telltale ashen face. She was by Buffy's side in a flash ready with the waste bin as the other occupant of the bed awoke moaning before slapping her hand across her mouth. Soon as Buffy had grabbed the waste bin and begun using it, her younger sister was there holding her hair out of the way while rubbing circles over her back slowly.

"Giles, wake up, I need some help here if you don't mind." Dawn called over her sister's jerking form.

"What, what's happened? Are we under attack?" Giles startled, stood up ready to defend his girls when he realized two things. The first one was that he wasn't wearing his glasses and the second there was a disgusting sound coming from the bed.

"Giles get a grip, go get me a facecloth, basin of warm water and a towel and set it on the bedside table. Then go and prepare some ginger tea and some crackers and leave them outside the door. Although we may not need them as I suspect that Buffy's husband is just about to have a rude awakening and be dosed with medicine so that should make Buffy feel better soon." Giles was struck by the younger Summer's tone of voice as it was remarkably like Buffy's when she wanted something done.

Glad to get out of the way, Giles did as he was bid returning quickly with the requested items.

"Good, now get out and shut the door behind you." Dawn urged.

In less than ten minutes, the episode was over and Dawn was helping Buffy out of her clothes and gently cleaning up her face and hands. While her sister was drying off, Dawn slipped into her own room across the hall and grabbed an overlarge t-shirt from a drawer then returned to Buffy's room. "Here I think you might find this more comfortable than the clothes you had on before. Would you like me to braid your hair for you so it won't get in the way again?"

"Thanks Dawnie, I didn't realize how take charge you could be." Buffy smiled weakly at her sister who grinned back.

"Well, that's because you never let me be, but I intend to boss you around until you look after yourself better and can fight back. Now do you want one braid or two?" she had picked up Buffy's brush and begun brushing out the long blond locks.

Noticing Buffy tiring quickly, Dawn couldn't help her curiosity, "Buffy what or should I say who were you dreaming about earlier? It was odd because it made you cry and smile at the same time."

"Ah, that! Mmm…! I was dreaming of the day that Legolas proposed to me, it was quite romantic what with the swing, waterfall, the forest and everything. I'll tell you the whole story later. It was also the day I began to realise that it was probably time I accept that I would never see any of you again. But here was a chance to have a good life with my wonderful Legolas in Middle Earth. We were bonded a week later," she replied in a faraway voice.

By this time Dawn had finished with her hair and Buffy just turned over and closed her eyes falling asleep immediately.

Dawn cleared everything away then sat down in the chair Giles had vacated. She spent the rest of the early morning making a list of things that she and Buffy would need to know.

When she had finished she looked once more at her sister to satisfy herself that all was well. Suddenly she realised that Buffy would obviously go back to her husband and that she wouldn't be there to share this experience with her. It was then that she decided that Buffy was not leaving without her this time.

0x0x0x0x0


	12. Chapter 12

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 12**

**Lorien around 9am**

In the Royal talan in Lorien, a young husband awoke, savouring the bittersweet feeling his earlier dream had engendered. His senses immediately reached out to his far distant wife, knowing she had shared the same dream.

Good morning, my love. I don't think I have to ask if you slept well. Perhaps you need some cheering up? He teased affectionately.

Before she could reply, he began to describe what he was imagining. Her lips tasting his as her body began melting against him. Buffy's arms were around his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair pulling his head towards her, while he had her enfolded within his arms tightly. Neither seemed to want to come up for air once their lips were joined; eventually very reluctantly they pushed away from each other panting slightly. Both were only too keenly aware they could be discovered at any moment.

Mmm…you naughty elf, that was really unfair. I have to admit though that it certainly is the most wonderful image to wake up to. Buffy was positively purring through his head.

Perhaps I was just trying to remind you what was waiting for you when you return. Legolas laughed.

Remembering his conversation with Lady Galadriel last night, he decided that he had to remind her to eat as well. Buffy are you eating anything? By the way I have been acting through our link, I am sure you have hardly eaten a thing since we were parted.

Legolas please don't ruin that wonderful wakeup call by going mad at me for not eating, came the whining reply.

Buffy, I am just concerned for you and our child. I worry you may become ill if you don't get more nourishment, especially as you can't rely on your slayer abilities to help. It is good that you are getting plenty of rest though.

He paused, a disturbing thought surfacing and before he could help himself he blurted, Your sister and friends are looking after you properly, are they not?

Of course they are. Please don't blame them, they are giving me all the right food, I just feel too sick to eat much, came the indignant reply.

Very well, but I beg you to take care of yourself , as I don't believe I could go on if I thought I had lost you again. He couldn't keep the fear from his thoughts.

Don't worry my golden prince, I promise to look after myself better. I've already had Dawn telling me she was going to boss me around until I do, the warmth of her words calmed his fear somewhat.

Tell Dawn that with that attitude, I welcome her as my sister-in-law and as such she has my full permission to, how did you say it, boss you around. Legolas grinned to himself knowing that the comment would annoy his wife enough to actually start eating just to spite them.

He was startled when she replied in her well-known pushy tone, Speaking of taking care of yourself, has your eyesight come back yet?

There was a long pause while he tried to work out what to say. No, it has not returned, but without it there are no distractions from my link with you. I believe I can clearly see your face and feel your emotions more acutely as a result. Aragorn thought that it might return once I got over the shock of your disappearance, so I suppose that now I have been in contact with you it should probably return.

Legolas was struck by a sudden desire for some apple with honey drizzled over it. As this was not something he usually ate, he could only guess that it was once more Buffy's influence. He sighed good-naturedly as it occurred to him that as dishes go, this combination would be quite tolerable.

Buffy I do believe that you should go and find some apple and honey, as will I. Try and eat something else as well, if you can.

I guess we found another symptom, you oh so wise elf. Buffy's playful humor flowed through to him lightening his heart somewhat.

Hey wait a minute: you did it again, you avoided answering me completely when I asked about your blindness. Legolas we are bonded now and should talk about any problems, not avoid them. Buffy's tone reflected her annoyance with her husband.

We can continue this conversation after breakfast if you wish, _tithen pen. _(little one) But please take your time, lest we both end up with headaches again. Until then remember I love you. Legolas slowly allowed his mind to empty of all thoughts.

Trying to put Buffy's last words out of his mind he opened his senses once more and a very familiar woods and herb scent told him who the other current occupant of the room was.

Grateful for the distraction, Legolas spoke out somewhat enthusiastically, "Good morning Estel, did you sleep well? Are all our companions comfortable in their pavilion? I imagine the hobbits are complaining of not enough food."

Aragorn was amazed at the change in his elf friend's demeanor and hoped it was a sign that things were improving.

While the ranger stared at his friend, Legolas continued, "By the way, Buffy told me to say thank you for the help with the headache, a sentiment I wholeheartedly share." When there was still no reply he asked uncertainly, "Estel please say something so I know I am not rambling to someone I don't know."

This finally pulled Aragorn out of his musing, "Yes Legolas, it is I, Estel, but how did you know and what was that about Buffy?"

Legolas smirked, a habit he seemed to have picked up since meeting Buffy. "I still have my sense of smell, my friend. I hate to say this but you do have a distinct aroma that's peculiar to you." The archer couldn't stop a laugh from escaping as he heard Estel spluttering in protest.

Ignoring the ranger's obvious indignation and muttered words of revenge, Legolas continued, "As for Buffy, we have been in communication this morning and that's when she passed on the message to give to you." The blond archer began to get out of bed as he was speaking; he reached out to the bedside table and felt to where a goblet of water had been placed according to the Lady of the Golden Wood. He drank it all down gratefully, and then rose, heading towards where he judged Estel was from his voice.

"Come Estel, will you escort me to breakfast? I find that I am in the mood for some food. Do you know where I can find some sliced apple and honey in Lothlorien?" Deftly he had found the ranger's arm and linked his with it, then stood waiting for his friend to proceed.

"Well yes of course, since I almost begged the royal couple to allow me to do just that. However Legolas, you are still in your silk night tunic, aren't you going to get dressed?" Aragorn asked gently, his eyebrows rose at this unusual oversight on the part of the elf that was always immaculate.

"My clothes suddenly feel restricting as well as causing me to overheat, Estel." The archer replied as though it was quite normal. Then he suddenly tapped his fingers to the side of his head and muttered "Looks like Buffy's wise elf may have identified another two, I can just imagine how much fun she'll make out of this new situation." He smiled blissfully as he imagined in great detail how this new manifestation would in turn affect his wife.

"Legolas, you are starting to worry me. What are you talking about, couple of what?" Aragorn was beginning to think that perhaps his friend was becoming a little unbalanced from all that had happened to him.

"I am not going mad if that's what you're thinking, it has to do with my earlier conversation with Buffy. I worked out that she is having desires for certain foods as a result of her condition. I believe I may have now identified two more symptoms, but I will check with Buffy later. For now can you please take me to breakfast, while my own mood remains happy?"

Before Aragorn could blink his friend's whole body began to tense as he dropped his arm and stepped back from him. "Unless the future King of Gondor is ashamed to be seen with me in my current state of dress," Legolas said defensively his lip beginning the telltale quiver that warned Aragorn he was about to have a weepy elf on his hands.

"You are all probably making fun of me for getting my self into this strange situation. But I would not give Buffy up no matter what the consequences of our hearts should reveal." Legolas reached back and clasped Aragorn's arm tightly while the tears flowed.

"Of course, I knew about most of the things that could happen, if we parted after we were bonded, but I was not prepared to lose her like this."

"Estel, I still feel lost without her, even though we have the link. I miss that smile that lights up her face, the way her eyes burn with inner fire. The way her nose wrinkles when she is trying to convince me of something I won't approve of. I miss just holding her close in my embrace and the warmth and total love that emanates from her. I just want to hold her tightly in my arms and never let go again. Do you think I'll be able to do that again soon, Estel?

"Oh, Legolas, my friend I don't know. As for how you are feeling it is what makes love so wonderful and cruel at the same time. But the way you speak of Buffy tells me that you are truly in love. I am sure this situation will resolve itself soon and she will be back once more denouncing us all as mere men who she can best easily."

The emotion of the moment was clearly affecting Aragorn as he continued. " I miss her too Legolas and I know the others all miss her unique way of looking at things and colourful turn of speech. The rest of our company wouldn't let me go to bed last night till I explained more of what was going on with you and Buffy. Young Pippin even wanted to mount a rescue of Buffy to cheer you up, even though he had no idea where she was or how to get there. Do not fear; we will do our utmost to see you through this."

Seeing a look of apprehension come over the still wet face, he hurried to reassure Legolas. "Rest easy, I didn't tell them where your symptoms are truly emanating from, I just said you were overwhelmed by your and Buffy's emotions."

He grinned when he noticed that the elf's shirt was now tearstained and damp and he would have to change it anyway. With a gentle hand he sat the elf on the bed and found the archer's neatly arranged pack. From it he withdrew a light silver undershirt, which usually went under the elf's tunic and a new set of leggings.

Unnoticed by Aragorn, Legolas had become quite still and trancelike, Legolas! Are you all right? I can feel how upset you are, Buffy asked anxiously.

Buffy, I am so glad to hear your voice. It was Aragorn who started it, he came to take me to breakfast and asked me a perfectly logical question, but as you know yourself we are both a bit oversensitive about everything right now and I took it as an insult. Before I knew what was happening I was weeping and telling him some of the things I miss about you. Buffy I am adrift in a sea of confusion without you, when are you coming home? he asked plaintively.

Legolas, I know you are suffering and I know it is no comfort to know this is just the way my life works. But you must know I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you, I want you to be with me when our baby is born and I want it to be born in Middle Earth.

Meanwhile cheer up and keep talking to Aragorn, take the same advice you gave to me when we first met and don't bottle it all up or it will eat away at you. Oh and tell Aragorn if he upsets you again I'll disown him as my foster brother and adopt Frodo or Boromir instead. Perhaps to take your mind off things you could start thinking about names for our baby, I am sure it is never too early to start. There was a wonderful feeling of comfort, which lightened her elf's despair, before her presence faded.

Said elf became vaguely aware of Aragorn speaking to him, "Come on, Legolas, let's get you out of that wet shirt and into something drier." With that he unlaced the elf's nightshirt and replaced it with the undershirt, leaving most of the laces undone to help ventilation. Before helping him on with the leggings. "Feel better, my friend?" he asked as he stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Yes, actually I do. Thank you my dear friend for the shoulder to cry on, as I believe Buffy would say. She was right about talking to you too, she said it would help and it did. By the way she told me to tell you that if you upset me again, she would disown you as her foster brother and adopt Frodo or Boromir instead. So am I respectable enough to go to breakfast with the future King of Gondor, now?" he asked teasingly.

"All right I give up; I have no hope against both of you so you can tell Buffy I will obey her command. Now let's go, you annoying elf." Aragorn laughed as he dragged a grinning Legolas towards the door.

0x0x0x0x0


	13. Chapter 13

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 13**

**Sunnydale around 9.30 am**

Buffy and Dawn were now down in the kitchen, still in their pyjamas, getting some breakfast, both very glad that no one else was there. Since it was Saturday the others were probably taking the chance to sleep in. Buffy was playfully pouting as she finished giving Dawn the message from Legolas. Both girls were laughing as each got something to eat.

Dawn made do with a bowl of cereal and glass of juice. However her sister needed a tray to carry her orange juice and a bowl of cereal along with a second bowl heaped high with sliced apple and banana drizzled with honey.

As Buffy started in on her breakfast, the two continued to talk. "Oh, that reminds me I sort of adopted Legolas' best friend, Aragorn as my big brother, so I guess that makes him your big brother as well. I just know they would both love you, especially Legolas, as he doesn't have any brothers or sisters. But if you met either of them you would really have to behave, as one is a prince and the other is a future king. In fact all the people I have been travelling with are important, for instance Boromir is the eldest son of the Steward who is currently ruling the land of Gondor, while Aragorn is the heir of the last king of the that land."

"Wow, Buffy way to go! Don't forget you promised to tell me about when Legolas proposed, you said it was romantic," Dawn enthused as she got up to put the kettle on for tea.

When she turned back she noticed Buffy had that glazed look on her face again, so she returned to the table and sat down to wait. When Buffy 'returned' she looked worried, but it was not very long before Buffy's expression had changed from worried to determined. Dawn trying to curb her curiosity went to tend to the whistling kettle and organize the making of the tea.

Buffy seemed to be silently contemplating when Dawn arrived back at the table with the teapot and some cups. As if homing in on the sound of the clinking china, it was at that precise moment that Giles arrived in the kitchen. He seemed a little taken aback to see Buffy and Dawn already sitting at the table, their half finished breakfast still in front of them.

Both girls looked in his direction and he felt like he was entering the lion's den. After last night he was definitely anxious about what sort of mood his ex-slayer was in. So he walked forward cautiously greeting them as he went to sit down with them. "Um… Good Morning Dawn, Buffy. I am glad I caught you, I believe, Buffy, that we really need to talk about last night"

Buffy looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, I know, Giles, but why don't you eat breakfast first so that gives us a chance to finish our breakfast and enjoy our tea." Her voice gave no hint of any strong emotion.

"While Giles eats breakfast, how about I tell you that story of when Legolas proposed to me, Dawn?" Buffy asked brightly knowing Giles was also listening attentively.

Before she began however, her eyes glazed over again, Legolas, brace your self, things could get emotional here at any moment.

Understood, give me a minute to prepare. Good Luck. Legolas replied in understanding.

So Buffy described that unforgettable day in as much detail as she could, her voice far away in that forest and on that swing. She decided to leave nothing out, including her feelings towards her former boyfriends and she mentioned again for Giles' benefit her realisation that she could be happy in Middle Earth with Legolas.

Dawn was wiping the tears away that had come when she heard the words that Legolas had used. She was finding that the more she heard about her new brother-in-law the more she found to love about him.

Giles for his part was also impressed with the young man who had stolen Buffy's heart and given her something that she never could have had in Sunnydale. It was absolutely clear that they loved each other and were meant to be together.

_Le annon veleth nin. O pen hún ah faer, naud go an uir_. (I give my love to you. Of one heart and soul, bound together for eternity) Buffy proclaimed lovingly. "It was our wedding vow."

Dawn gently squeezed Buffy's hand to get her attention, while Giles sat there stunned that Buffy had decided to share this most intimate of moments with him.

"Buffy, I am truly overjoyed for you, that you have finally found happiness. But we still need to talk about this situation." Giles reminded her gently.

"I want to speak to you as well, but I assume you want to tell me what I missed last night when I went to sleep. I'm sorry Giles but I didn't hear any of it. It was that calming draught, I'll have to tell Legolas to try and take something a little less potent." Her tone was still calm which encouraged Giles to continue.

So once again he told her of Whistler's visit and what happened during it, then about the calling of a new slayer and finally the choices that she had been offered. To his surprise he found she was smiling at him, in fact she seemed to be relieved.

"I see, well that does make things much easier." Noticing Giles' surprised face, she felt she should put him out of his misery.

"It's all right Giles, I'm not angry, now I know that I can go back to Middle Earth. I would have tried to find a way back no matter what. Giles, Dawn you both must realise by now that I don't belong here anymore. I am of no further use in this fight without my slayer abilities.

There is also my child to consider because it will be half-elven and it would just not fit in here, besides I want Legolas there when our child is born. Then there is our bond, which is being stretched to the limit right now. I am his wife and my place is by his side. In Middle Earth, I am not the Chosen One, but simply a warrior amongst other warriors." She paused to consider how to continue.

Giles interjected, "Buffy, you have grown up so much and so quickly to cope with your destiny, that as much as I would miss you, I believe you fully deserve the happiness and security you've found with Legolas. I don't think any of us have the right to ask you to stay when it would cause you so much pain, as well as put you and your child in danger. However, I urge you to make peace with Willow and talk to Xander about why you must leave." Giles accepted that his adopted daughter was leaving home for good and all he could do was wish her well and send her on her way.

"Thanks, Giles. Now to what I wanted to discuss with you, as you know I wasn't really properly prepared to leave last time. This time I want to make sure that Dawn will be looked after and have a home. I guess I've always looked up to you like a father and in a way treated you as one. With that in mind, I would like you to become Dawn's guardian until she is twenty-one, if she is also agreeable to this proposal of course. I will also make a will and in that leave the house in trust, so you can provide a home for Dawn. There is a proviso however; that Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike are allowed to stay here whenever they want."

Buffy continued on, "Now the last thing is really for Dawn, although she may not be able to understand immediately why I am asking this. Once the new slayer arrives, I want you to declare me dead. I'll leave it to you to deal with the authorities and come up with a body and a reason for my death."

Seeing the look on Dawn's face, Buffy took her sister's hand, "Dawn, I know it will be hard on you, but this must be done or you can't open my will and make the things in the will happen. Do you understand?" Buffy looked in concern at her sister, the younger Summers nodded but there was a telltale look of defiance in her eyes.

"Buffy, why can't I come back to Middle Earth with you, I want to be able to live with you and Legolas and help you with your pregnancy and then after when my niece or nephew is born. I want to be able to see Rivendell and meet the rest of the Fellowship and my foster brother," Dawn pleaded.

Buffy reached over and stroked her sister's hair gently, "Dawn, I can't ask you to give up this modern life and what about school? I had no choice but to adapt to Middle Earth, it's a whole different reality there. Not only is that world in great peril, but everything is very basic, there are no modern conveniences like supermarkets or indoor plumbing. If you want to eat you have to catch and kill your own meal: if you want to travel you either go by horse or by foot. It often takes weeks to get from one large town to another. You would not have as much freedom as you have here. Most women are seen as damsels in distress, just waiting to be rescued. Would you really want to live there?"

Dawn stuck out her lip and with a sullen expression exclaimed, "Well if you can manage, it then I certainly can. After all I'm a Summers woman too."

"Well that is true, of course." Buffy grinned.

"What do you think Giles? Bear in mind that they are just starting a great war in Middle Earth and Dawn could be less safe in Middle Earth than Sunnydale, but I can't deny I would love to have someone with me who I've known more than a few months." She replied hesitantly.

"I think that living in Middle Earth would provide an education that would be far beyond what she could get here. I do believe that it would not be prudent to separate the two of you since you are so close. If Legolas is as thoughtful as you say, then I believe he would welcome Dawn with open arms. Although of course, I am honoured that you would want me as Dawn's guardian."

Sure this was now a matter between husband and wife, Giles was quick to suggest, "Why don't you speak to Legolas and see what he says about it."

His reply was not exactly what Buffy had hoped, but she saw the wisdom in it and decided to speak to Legolas again after breakfast.

The rest of the morning was taken up with making the will. After which Buffy had already decided that it would be easier to say what she really wanted to say to her loved ones in a letter, so began writing a series of letters. She had found she needed to stop several times to wipe the tears out of her eyes as the emotions of those first few days in Rivendell resurfaced and she was finally able to say what she should have said before she left last time.

It was just before lunch, she had just finished the letter to Willow and there were the odd small sobs still emitting when Legolas burst into her head.

Buffy what's wrong, have you found out why you are there? If so it cannot be good, please whatever it is we will work it out together. He tried to speak in a soothing tone but his anxiety was peaking through.

Nothing's wrong, Legolas, in fact it's actually good news, really. I was just writing some letters and that made me feel a little emotional. I am coming home for good in three days time. It seems the Valar have given me a choice. To remain here without my slayer abilities as long as I like, or return permanently to Middle Earth to you and receive my powers back. Buffy was surprised when she felt Legolas' shock and even more puzzled when she felt a strong sense of guilt coming from him.

However before she could continue and ask about Dawn, he broke in, his voice strangled with emotion, it was obvious he was weeping, My Love, I know you have already decided to return, but I cannot ask you to give up your family again after what you went through last time. I will just have to be content to be with you through our link and in our dreams. I promise I will survive, if you promise to keep me informed of you and the child's progress. For now I suggest we continue this conversation tonight as right now I find that my head is beginning to ache and I will have to get some more herbs from Aragorn so that it will not cause you unnecessary pain. Till later, _Meleth Nin_

Although the slayer was in shock from his words, the pain in his head was all too real and was intensifying quickly along with the stirrings of nausea. With that the contact was broken and Buffy slumped to the floor where a few minutes later Dawn found her unconscious.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**Lorien**

Legolas had spent the morning catching up with the Fellowship and seemed in quite good spirits. In fact it was he who suggested they take an early luncheon, putting him back in the hobbit's good graces immediately. He had even answered a few questions about himself and Buffy including finally informing them of where his wife actually was and why.

Legolas was just describing the elaborate plans he had to come up with to get time alone with Buffy in Rivendell. "I tell you if it hadn't been for Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond it would have been almost impossible. Aragorn I don't believe you could grudge me since Arwen took it upon herself to keep you occupied." He peered over to Aragorn who was blushing and he smiled. However it quickly faded as he felt Buffy's many emotions flow over him.

Without thinking he closed his eyes and reached out to her. Buffy what's wrong, have you found out why you are there? If so it cannot be good, please whatever it is we will work it out together.

Nothing's wrong, Legolas, in fact it's actually good news, really. I was just writing some letters and that made me feel a little emotional. I am coming home for good in three days time. It seems the Valar have given me a choice. To remain here without my slayer abilities as long as I like, or return permanently to Middle Earth to you and receive my powers back. She replied as brightly as she could.

Legolas fell to his knees hard still reeling in shock from what she had said, he had never expected this, but his currently irrational sense of honour couldn't allow her to make such an obvious mistake. My Love, I know you have already decided to return, but I cannot ask you to give up your family again after what you went through last time. I will just have to be content to be with you through our link and in our dreams. I promise I will survive, if you promise to keep me informed of you and the child's progress. For now I suggest we continue this conversation tonight as right now I find that my head is beginning to ache and I will have to get some more herbs from Aragorn so that it will not cause you unnecessary pain. Till later, _Meleth Nin_.

As his friends watched on Legolas suddenly looked distraught, indeed Aragorn had moved and knelt in front of his elf friend, placing his hands on Legolas's shoulders as he did so, preparing to comfort him as best he could. But still he was unprepared for what happened next as the elf's hands went to either side of his head and he called out in obvious pain, "Estel, help me, my head, too much pain." After which the Mirkwood Prince collapsed unconscious against his best friend.

0x0x0x0x0x0


	14. Chapter 14

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 14**

**Sunnydale three hours later**

Buffy was now lying on her bed a cold cloth over her forehead, she had only stirred occasionally to mutter, "Legolas, please answer me!" Dawn and Giles were getting really worried. Dawn had not left her sister's side except to retrieve the basin of cold water and cloth. Giles was absent-mindedly fingering the sealed envelopes addressed with Buffy's unmistakable scrawl.

"Giles, you know what Buffy said about her link to Legolas; I think something really bad has happened to him. What's more I think we should get her back to him as quickly as possible. I read in that stuff that Willow left that a great shock could cause a miscarriage. If something has happened to Legolas that might just be the final straw." Dawn re-wet the cloth as she spoke, her voice strangely businesslike.

Looking over at the two young women, he had to admit that he could not fault Dawn's logic. "I am afraid that I have to agree with you, Dawn, Buffy must return and the sooner the better, go pack quickly. If something has happened to Legolas then Whistler is probably already on his way, but I'll call him anyway."

He felt he should call the others, so he left the room and called down the stairs. "Spike if you're down there, can you get up to Buffy's room, I need someone to sit with her for a short time."

Luckily for the ex-librarian, Spike had a vampire's acute hearing and had, in fact, been hovering around downstairs hoping to get a chance to speak to Buffy alone.

However, by the time Spike had got to the top of the landing, Dawn had already returned toting her previously prepared large backpack filled to the brim. After their conversation with Buffy that morning she decided to prepare in case Legolas had agreed to allow her to accompany her sister. They entered Buffy's room together; Dawn instantly made her way to her sister's side.

Before Spike could open his mouth however, Giles turned to him, "Where are the others, Spike?"

"They went to buy something for Buffy's baby and a wedding present, probably to try and get back in her good books. I told them it was a waste of time; the slayer wouldn't be pacified with trinkets. They said they would bring dinner back with them." Spike asked bitterly, "What's happened to the Slayer, has that husband of hers done something to her?"

"Spike, you're acting like a jealous child, stop jumping to conclusions. We believe it is Legolas who is in trouble and that is why Buffy is like she is. She can't remain here any longer; all this stress could cause her to lose her baby. No matter what you think of her husband, I don't believe you would wish any harm to come to Buffy or her child." Giles scolded the blond vampire before making his way to Buffy's desk. Once there he picked up some paper and pen and sat down to write.

A short time later he handed a sealed envelope to the younger Summers saying, "Dawn give this letter to Legolas when you get there." With that he went and stood in the middle of the room.

"So you are just going to send her back without anyone else having a say, then." Spike roughly pulled Giles around to face him, clearly not willing to let the matter drop.

"Spike you are not helping, it was Buffy's wish to return to Middle Earth, she told Dawn and me at breakfast this morning. It was also decided that Buffy needed Dawn there with her. She has written letters to all of you and made her will. You just have to accept she doesn't belong in this world anymore. If you care for her at all you will understand why this must be done."

Giles pulled away from Spike and spoke into the air, "Whistler if you can hear me, Buffy must return to Middle Earth now." He waited with apprehension, while Spike just looked at the other occupants of the room in shock and anger. Suddenly an emerald green mist appeared in the middle of the room and Whistler was standing there looking extremely serious.

"Yeah I know. Legolas collapsed some hours ago and no one has been able to wake him; his friends are greatly concerned for his and Buffy's well-being knowing it would also affect her. They hope that if Buffy is actually there she may be able to reach him since they can't." He paused to look around the room and noticed Buffy lying on the bed.

"Ah, I see they were right." With that he went over to the bed and lifted Buffy into his arms.

"Wait, Whistler I'm going too." Dawn stood with one hand on the demon's upper arm and her backpack in the other.

"Ok, Dawn, walk into the mist. I will follow once you arrive at our destination." Dawn turned and gave both Giles and the still mutinous Spike a hug before resolutely walking into the mist allowing it to envelop her.

As Whistler waited to follow Dawn he addressed the blond vampire, "Spike, the Valar have decided to give you a gift to help you in your fight here. If you reach into my pocket, you will find an apple, pull it out and eat all of it. Once you have eaten it, instead of craving blood you will crave apples."

Placing the apple in his duster pocket, Spike reached over and stroked Buffy's hair, wondering if he could just go with them, but with a heavy heart he realised that even if he did, she had a husband waiting for her and with the bonding, he didn't stand a chance of getting her back. Reluctantly he stopped stroking his slayer's hair, kissed her on the cheek then turned and left the room. He couldn't bear to see her leave.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**Lady Galadriel's glade in Lorien**

Dawn found herself walking out of the mist that appeared to be flowing from a stone pedestal beside her into a beautiful forest glade. As she looked around she noticed there was a rather handsome man standing in the glade that she recognized from the mirror picture as Aragorn. But she thought she really should make sure.

Feeling a little nervous she went over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister. Are you Aragorn?"

He took her hand and kissed it, before speaking. "I am pleased to finally meet you; your sister told me a lot about you. But where is Buffy? I was told to meet her here."

As if in answer to his question the green mist poured out from the pedestal again and Whistler arrived carrying Dawn's still comatose sister. He put her down on the grass and silently returned to the mist, Aragorn immediately rushed forward to Buffy.

Once he had Buffy safely resting in his strong arms, he turned and quickly strode towards the stone steps that led into the glade. "Come, Dawn, you may tell me what happened to our sister as we go."

By the time they had reached the same healing rooms which Legolas had been taken to, she had told him what she knew and he, in turn, had explained what he could.

The rest of the Fellowship met them on the landing outside the healing rooms looking very worried. The hobbits all spoke up at once, "We noticed all the sudden activity, is Legolas all right? We haven't seen you since you rushed Legolas to the healing rooms a few hours ago and no-one has told us anything else since then. What happened to Buffy? Who is this that accompanies you?" The last came from another rugged looking warrior type.

"Hey, I'm Buffy's sister, Dawn, and you must be the hobbits she spoke of" she smiled despite her worry. "I would really like to get her some help; can't your questions wait till later?" In unison once more, they muttered apologies and drew aside.

Aragorn turned quickly to those assembled, "Legolas was still unconscious when I left to collect Buffy and her sister Dawn. From what Dawn told me, Buffy must have collapsed a few minutes after Legolas. We hope that by bringing them together they will come out of this state they are in. I promise that I will come and tell you more when I know more, but for now Dawn wishes to see to her sister and I wish to return to Legolas." With that promise given the others all nodded reluctantly and the two entered the room.

Once there Dawn was able to finally get a good look at her brother-in-law propped up against some pillows and could see one reason why Buffy had fallen in love with him. Even unconscious he had a certain aura about him.

Dawn immediately went to Legolas' side and shook his shoulder none too gently. "Prince Legolas, I've brought my sister, Buffy, back to you along with a letter from our guardian. Please wake up because Buffy needs you, I don't know what else to do since she collapsed and I am scared that whatever happened could have hurt her baby. I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them, so wake up and help them."

Without opening his eyes Legolas turned slowly and gingerly; then opened his arms and Aragorn gladly laid his sister in her husband's waiting embrace where she clung to him for all she was worth. Still the elf didn't wake from his artificial sleep. The watchers decided that all they could do now was wait, so they turned their attention to the other young woman.

Another ethereal elf came forward and led Dawn to a chair by the bed. "My name is Galadriel and that is my husband Celeborn, welcome to Lothlorien, young one." The voice was mysterious and yet soothing.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind me tagging along, she is all the blood family I have. Our mother died recently and our father left us many years ago, Buffy has been looking after me since." Dawn blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

It was Aragorn who went to comfort her, "Do not be sorry for anything, Dawn, for now you have not just Buffy, but Legolas and my self to call family. Oh and I daresay you will charm the rest of the Fellowship just like your sister before you." He smiled at her encouragingly before turning back to the Lord and Lady.

"I believe I may have some more information that could cast light on this situation, My Lady. It seems while Buffy was back with her family she was given the choice to stay there for as long as she wanted but without her unique powers or return permanently to Middle Earth to Legolas and receive her powers back.

If I had to guess I think it is quite possible that our most honourable and self-sacrificing but stupidly misguided elven prince would not hear of her leaving her family again and told her to stay where she was despite the hurt it would cause him."

Lady Galadriel and her husband exchanged knowing glances. It seemed quite possible to them as well.

A loud whisper came from the bed, "Buffy, what are you doing here, you should return to your room before you're discovered. I know we are bonded now, but the others don't. I'll meet you at the usual time in our usual spot, although I have to admit it is getting more difficult to get away. Dear wife, please wake now!"

_**Legolas POV**_

_**The archer became aware of two things at the same time as his mind started to awaken, one was he could feel the unmistakable curves of his wife next to him, the other was that there was great pain coming from his head. As his consciousness continued to grow he discerned something else, his wife was also in pain. He reached out tentatively with his senses, but because of his own pain could only just detect the physical pain in her abdomen. However it was not hard at all to hear her heart was beating wildly as if in fear.**_

_**He thought he could hear a female voice coming from far away, he had to strain to understand what it said, "Legolas, Buffy and your child are in danger, and you must awake now. They are both distressed and in pain and require your strength and care."**_

_**Legolas slowly opened his eyes as instinct took over and he looked blurredly at his wife lying next to him. He then slowly took in his surroundings then replied with a somewhat baffled expression, "Lady Galadriel, why are you in Rivendell? What did you say about a child? That's not possible we have only been married for a week." His voice showed the confusion that was spreading through his mind. **_

"_**What is wrong with Buffy there is pain in her abdomen, I think, and why is she so afraid?**_

_**End of POV**_

Aragorn came forward his worry obvious, "Legolas it is over six weeks since we left Rivendell, do you not remember the quest? As for Buffy I believe she is afraid for you because you have been unconscious for several hours."

Legolas squinted up at Aragorn then back at Buffy in his arms and his face became even paler, "I remember none of what you are telling me. Please my friend I promise to explain about Buffy and me, but first can you help me sit up a bit so I can determine how to help her." Legolas blinked back the pain he was experiencing as Aragorn helped him then he peered at his wife.

Something in his heart told him what was needed so ignoring everyone in the room he stiffly pulled Buffy in front of him with Aragorn's help, resting her back against his chest as he spoke hoarsely, "Buffy please awaken, let me help ease your pain and together we can help our child to grow strong again." Instinctively he laid his hand upon Buffy's abdomen and gently rubbed small circles upon it, as with great difficulty he began to sing an elven lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he was very young.

Eventually he could no longer detect her pain, but he was not entirely sure if he was sensing properly still her anxiety was now slowly decreasing. Still he continued to concentrate on this one task tenaciously as he was afraid if he stopped he would pass out. Finally Buffy began to stir and Legolas ceased his previous activity, just holding her in his arms sending out feelings of reassurance to mother and child.

Everyone else in the room had remained quiet just watching the act of love unfolding in front of them. Dawn had watched with tears in her eyes as she was swept up in feelings of love for the now two, most important people in her life.

As Buffy began to come back, the pain coming from her husband hit her. She opened her eyes carefully as she called out, "Dawn, are you there? Where are we?"

Dawn came to stand next to her sister and took her hand, "We are in Middle Earth. Whistler brought us. Aragorn's here as well."

A look of delight spread across Buffy's face, but vanished just as quickly, forcing her to call out to her brother, "Aragorn, Legolas has a lot of pain in his head and it is beginning to become so overwhelming that I could cry. Please do something quick."

There was a raspy, "Buffy, please forgive me for causing you pain." He tried to take comfort from having her in his arms, but the pain was now becoming unbearable even for him. So much so that he had to let Buffy go to hold his own head.

Dawn helped Buffy out of her husband's arms and lying down next to him. Buffy was massaging her temples and hissed at Aragorn, "Hurry Aragorn it is getting worse and his ears are ringing and I don't know about him but if it gets any stronger then I think I will throw up." Indeed both Legolas and Buffy were starting to go a particularly unpleasant shade of grey.

Quickly the Lord and Lady took up positions behind the young couple and each placed both hands on the head of the one they stood behind. "Legolas, Buffy, close your eyes and listen only to the voice in your head." Lady Galadriel said soothingly.

With that Galadriel and Celeborn began to be surrounded by a golden glow that reached out and encompassed the one in front of them. They remained like that for what seemed like a long time, but probably was no more than thirty minutes. Ever so slowly, the greyness faded from the faces of Buffy and Legolas which had now taken on a look of peaceful slumber.

Galadriel and Celeborn removed their hands from their patients but the golden glow remained. They both seemed to slump slightly from what looked like exhaustion before straightening up. Lord Celeborn took his wife's arm gently placing her in the seat next to the bed, before indicating to Aragorn and Dawn to take a seat at the small table that was set up in one corner.

Dawn was the first to speak, "What just happened? Is the baby alright? What's wrong with them?" She asked fearfully.

Lady Galadriel smiled reassuringly at the younger girl. "Be at ease young one, they are no longer in any danger.

We believe that because they were forced to use their link over a distance that would normally be impossible, it overloaded their senses somehow. Given their youth and inexperience, they did not know how to handle such a strong connection. Lord Celeborn has already informed me that they have the strongest bond he has come across in millennia."

Lord Celeborn took up the explanation, "It was not helped when Legolas inadvertently blocked the link, not realising how much pain he would cause himself and his wife and child. They are indeed lucky that the child survived this, indeed that is one of the reasons we interfered the other of course was to release the pressure of their headaches before it caused them major damage.

They are under strict instructions not to use any part of the link, especially the telepathic part for at least two weeks. In this we will need you two to monitor them constantly once they wake. I believe you both have observed them when they communicate telepathically."

Aragorn nodded before asking in concern, "Will their headaches be gone when they wake?"

It was Lady Galadriel who answered, "Unfortunately, not completely, but they will be more bearable and respond to the normal pain relieving herbs. Aragorn I suggest you also administer calming draughts to Legolas for the next couple of days as the prince was quite distraught about what happened and blames himself; it will help with the headaches as well. It will also keep him resting which will give both of them time to recover their senses from this incident. Legolas and Buffy both should have bed rest for the next few days until we can be sure how much damage was done to them and their child. However I have every hope that Buffy's own healing abilities will resurface in the next twelve to twenty-four hours thus helping her child to grow strong again."

Celeborn spoke again, "Aragorn, Dawn, your family will need you both to give them a lot of love and reassurance over the next few days at least. Lady Galadriel and I will take them both aside and counsel them on their bonding and the link as soon as they are sufficiently recovered."

The couple stood together and smiled at the two very worried people in front of them, before Lady Galadriel spoke once more, "For now watch for the glow to disappear that will tell you they are sleeping normally, I am afraid we had to dull their senses considerably to help with the healing process. Hopefully Legolas will not wake for many hours, Buffy will probably wake much sooner.

We will send you some refreshments and you can stay here to watch over them and tend to them if either should wake. Dawn, Aragorn make sure your sister eats then gets some more sleep. I will also have another pallet sent to you so that you can take turns in getting some rest as well."

"Thank you both for all that you have done for my family, Legolas and Buffy are indeed blessed to be here in Lorien. I wonder however if you could pass a message onto my companions of the Fellowship. You see I promised to explain what was going on, tell them I cannot leave Legolas and Buffy right now, but they are on the road to recovery." Aragorn bowed to the couple in reverence.

"No need for thanks, Aragorn son of Arathorn, for we are the ones with the knowledge that is required and it is our sacred duty to use that knowledge for the good of all. Apart from that we are both quite fond of the Prince of Mirkwood and now his lovely bride."

As soon as they had left the room, Dawn flung herself into her older brother's arms as the tears of relief began to flow down her cheeks. "I don't know how Buffy can stand it" she sniffled against his neck as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of tissues.

Aragorn for his part just held her as he asked gently, "What are you talking about, Dawn?"

"How can she stand always being the one that everyone else goes to every time the world needs saving? She's always had to be strong for everyone else until she came back to Sunnydale where we live. It broke my heart Aragorn, she'd lost her strength and confidence and it was up to me to be her strength and look after her. I didn't know what to do when she collapsed this time, all I could think of was getting her here to Legolas. I was so afraid I was going to lose her and then I would be alone." With that she blew her nose and then buried her face in the man's broad shoulder.

Aragorn stroked her hair comfortingly, before replying in a soothing voice, "Dawn, I am proud of you for taking on that responsibility when you are so young yourself , just as I know that Buffy and Legolas, too would be proud of you. But they will recover and I promise that you will not be left alone. But remember too, you are no longer alone in caring for Buffy, as I will be here too and together we will make sure these two we both love and their child shall continue on and become healthy and happy once more." With that he kissed her on the top of her head then led her over to the beds to check on their family.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**Sunnydale at the same time**

Just after Spike had retreated through the door his place in the doorway was taken by Buffy's two oldest friends who took one look at the empty room and rushed to Giles, with Willow reaching him first. Clutching his arm in desperation, she pleaded, "Please tell me she hasn't gone again."

When the ex-watcher nodded his head, Willow gulped "She didn't even say goodbye, Giles."

"I am sorry Willow, Xander she couldn't say goodbye, Dawn found her unconscious on the floor and we called for Whistler to come and take her back to Middle Earth. He said that Legolas had fallen unconscious and they could not rouse him and they feared for Buffy. Dawn went with her because she didn't want to be parted from Buffy again. For what it is worth, she told Dawn and me that she would have found a way back to Legolas no matter what. She has left letters for both of you plus Spike and Angel. We must hope that we got her back in time and she will not lose Legolas.

With that Giles indicated the letters on the bedside table and left the room with his head down and his hands cleaning his glasses so hard it seemed like he would break them.

0x0x0x0x0x0


	15. Chapter 15

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

Summary: Every action has consequences and when Buffy Summers gave up her life to save everyone, she knew she would never return. Gratefully accepting a new chance of happiness in a new world, she changes. Suddenly she is taken back to Sunnydale, will she stay or leave again and what will be the consequences for those left behind in Middle Earth. AU B/L ship BtVS/LOTR xover

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/_(indicates translation of dialogue)'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

**Chapter 1 5**

Lorien

It was some hours before sunrise and Dawn was currently watching over Buffy and Legolas, although she was due to waken her new brother shortly. She was surprised that Buffy hadn't woken yet as this was when the morning sickness usually struck. In fact neither had Legolas, which gave her more time to contemplate her new life.

While she watched, the younger girl thought about all that she and Aragorn had talked about the night before, finding her new brother someone easy to talk to and trust. He had a way of sensing what you were thinking and addressing it.

_**Flashback to the night before**_

"_**You must be wondering what you have gotten yourself into, Dawn. Perhaps I should start by reassuring you that I understand completely, how you described Buffy's role in her world and having to be strong for everyone else as it is quite similar to my own role in this world.**_

_**I too have a destiny and people depending on me to lead them, it was one of the things that Buffy and I found we had in common as we travelled together with the Fellowship. In fact most if not all of us in the Fellowship have parts to play that we have no choice in. In Legolas' case, he understood the restrictions to duty because he was born a prince. I believe that is why she fitted in with all of us so well.**_

_**For myself, I respect her for the way she handles herself as a warrior and her dauntless spirit. She became like a sister to me because we understood each other so well and she could always make me laugh. I believe it is also one of the reasons that drew Legolas to her, in fact, her wicked sense of humour rivals that of my twin foster brothers, Elrohir and Elladan."**_

"_**Buffy mentioned Lord Elrond and Arwen, but didn't mention those two. So they all live in Rivendell and will I get to meet them?" She asked hopefully.**_

"_**I promise when the fighting is over that you shall indeed meet the rest of your kin." He smiled at her warmly.**_

_**End flashback**_

After their meal had arrived he began to explain about Lorien and its Lord and Lady, which took a bit of time as he patiently, answered her questions. Finally he suggested she go to bed and rest and he would watch over their loved ones first. Dawn reflected once more how lucky Buffy had been to find people to care for her so much, as it was obvious the way Aragorn cared for Buffy and Legolas and now her.

She thought she understood now that as much as her Sunnydale friends had become her family, Buffy had always had to be the one to be strong, she could not allow herself to be seen as weak. But here she could be the younger sister and be taken care of, not have the weight of the world upon her petite shoulders.

Suddenly there was a moan from the bed and she was surprised to see that it was not Buffy but Legolas who had begun to stir. She quickly went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder preventing him from trying to rise. "Legolas, sh… you'll wake up Buffy and you both need to sleep so you can get better." Dawn tried to reassure him.

As Legolas responded to her voice, he opened his eyes with difficulty and looked quite confused, "Do I know you, where is Estel and Buffy?"

"Buffy is right beside you and if you mean Aragorn, he is asleep over there." The young woman pointed to the pallet that had been set up near the window. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister. So now you know what's the what, how do you feel?"

Legolas seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts as he asked, "Dawn, how did you get here and why are you here?"

"Wait a moment" she went over and woke Aragorn up before returning to the bed, "Well you see Buffy was not in any fit state to come back on her own, so I came back with her." She only had to wait a minute before,

Legolas ignored the pain that was once again building up inside his head as he gasped, "Buffy! State!" He looked down at his wife beside him trying to reassure himself that his beloved Buffy was indeed peacefully asleep beside him.

Lifting his head up to his sister in law, "Oh, Dawn! How can you bare to be in the same room with me, it was entirely my fault, it was my stupidity that nearly killed her and the baby. I am so sorry to have caused you and Buffy so much pain; I have no right to ask for forgiveness. I will never forgive myself for what has happened."

Legolas placed his face in his hands and began to weep, but Dawn just pulled his hands away from his face and lifted his chin so he could see her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Aragorn nodding at her and pouring some of the calming draught into a goblet before making his way to the bed. Putting her arm around his shoulders she continued.

"Don't freak out, Legolas, you and Buffy are going to be ok and so is the baby. You didn't know what would happen and I understand that you didn't want to take Buffy from her friends or me. You were trying to do the best thing for Buffy and so were our friends. They thought they were saving her from a lifetime in a hell dimension, as people in our world tend to sometimes end up in those.

But all I have ever wanted was for her to be happy and you made her happy Legolas. She told me she would find a way back to you no matter what, because she was in a blue funk without you." Desperately trying to ease Legolas' suffering a little.

Just then Aragorn arrived and held out the goblet which she took and placed in Legolas' hand saying, "Now stop stressing and drink this, it will make you feel better. Besides the only thing I won't forgive you for is waking Buffy up when she and the baby need the rest."

She waited for him to take the goblet and drink the contents before wiping his eyes with a couple of tissues and then pushed him back so he was lying down once more.

"Now lay back and go to sleep, crying will only give you a headache and I really don't think you want another one of those monsters again so soon after the last one." She then crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"I told Buffy I would boss her around till she took proper care of herself and I'm going to do the same to you until you get your act together. Understand Mister Elf?"

Said elf grimaced as he replied, "I believe I do, Dawn, I think I'll go back to sleep now."

As he closed his eyes and let the calming draught send him to sleep, he muttered, "You're just as bossy as Buffy, how am I going to cope with two of you?"

"Well thank you Legolas, finally I have reached one of my life's ambitions, to be as bossy as Buffy." Dawn laughed and Aragorn couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Dawn was another breath of fresh air and Aragorn could tell that she was going to be more than equal to the task of dealing with the stubborn pair in front of him.

0x0x0x0x0x0

It was a few hours before dawn the next day and Aragorn looked over at his sleeping sisters then to his best friend.

As Aragorn and Dawn talked into the night, they also compared notes and both observed that the morning sickness usually struck in the wee small hours of the morning. With that in mind there were basins and towels ready by the couple's bedside, along with the herbs they had been using on Legolas.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice coming from Buffy's side of the large bed. "Whoa, what happened, where am I?" A pause then "Legolas! Legolas, why can't I sense you? She reached out to her side and calmed a little when she identified her husband lying next to her.

It was at that point her hands were taken gently into someone else's and she looked up into Aragorn's kindly face. He was shaking his head slowly, "Buffy, let Legolas sleep as he still has some healing to do and so do you. How do you feel?"

"Well, my head feels like Pippin and Merry have been using it to dance on and my stomach feels…The baby, is our baby alright? Aragorn, please tell me the truth, everything is a little fuzzy, but I think that I nearly lost our baby didn't I?"

"Aye, Buffy, I am afraid that the baby was in danger for a little while, but you, Legolas and the baby will all recover within the next few days. You are to stay in bed for a few days to make sure there are no after affects on the baby. While Legolas will have to stay in bed for a little while to make sure there was no permanent damage from the headache you both experienced.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had to dull your senses so the bond would not aggravate your conditions anymore. For now just relax and try and go back to sleep so you can heal. Can I get you something to eat or drink first?" He asked a little apprehensively.

"Oh! I suppose that's probably for the best. Could I have a drink please and something for my headache if possible?" She looked hopefully into his warm grey eyes.

He nodded and passed her a goblet of water; her hands were trembling a little bit as she brought the cool liquid to her parched lips.

She grabbed his arm and looked up into his eyes, her own filling with tears, "I was really afraid for a moment when I woke up and couldn't sense him that I had lost him." Buffy reached her arms in front of her and was immediately taken into the loving embrace of her brother.

Aragorn stroked her hair and whispered back, "All will be well, you will see." He then proceeded to rock her gently until she fell asleep in his arms and he was able to lay her back beside the elf who meant so much to both of them. He smiled as she immediately turned and cuddled into Legolas contentedly.

0x0x0x0x0x0


	16. Chapter 16

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy1354 **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they are purely from the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien and Josh Whedon.

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ _(indicates translation of dialogue)_/ _'…' thoughts /_**indicates memories, letters or dreams**_

A/N -Many apologies to those following this story but I wanted to get this just right and it proved difficult to come up with what should actually be in it.

**Chapter 1 6**

**Lorien **

It was now mid-morning and Aragorn had volunteered to watch over the still sleeping couple, while Dawn took the opportunity to bathe and change her clothes.

Meanwhile, seeing that Dawn had left the royal flet, it was deemed that the crisis was over so Frodo and Sam had been elected by the remaining fellowship to go and find out how their companions were faring.

So it was that Aragorn had opened the door and stepped out onto the landing to speak quietly to the pair so as not to wake those inside.

"Fear not Frodo, all is well and with a bit more bed rest our dear Legolas and Buffy will be back to their old selves soon. For now tell the others that it is better that they don't receive any visitors, but I will certainly tell them that you all send your best wishes and joy at their reunion."

He was about to say something else when he heard the sound of a hoarse voice from inside calling out, "Estel, Estel."

Nodding to the two hobbits he quickly returned to the bedside to see a sleepy Legolas and Buffy looking around for him. A huge smile lit the tired face of the scruffy ranger as he pulled both of them into a hug.

"_Ai,_ but it warms my heart to see the both of you awake and looking no worse the wear for this latest crisis. How do you feel?" he said as he took one hand from each into his two large calloused ones.

It was Buffy that spoke first, "Aragorn, what time is it? I can't believe that I missed my usual horrible wake-up call. In fact I feel incredibly hungry as though I haven't eaten for a week." She grinned back at her brother the old twinkling back in her eyes.

"Well dearest sister, it is mid-morning and judging by Legolas you actually haven't eaten much in the last week. As to the other, it is quite likely that the morning sickness stage is now over since you must be at least three months along."

He grinned as she threw her arms around Legolas and started yelling at the top of her voice, "Yippee, do you hear that honey, we're finally free of the dreaded morning routine."

Legolas just looked extremely relieved and added a little more composedly, "Yes, sweet one, it is good news but could you stop yelling as my head is still feeling a little delicate."

Buffy immediately quieted down but then looked at him with a withering glare, which the brave warrior prince and his best friend both backed away from in a hurry, in Aragorn's case toward the door.

"And whose fault is that you infuriating excuse for a husband. Bloody typical male, promise you they'll be there forever no matter what and at the first opportunity try and abandon you in some misguided idea of self-sacrifice. You should have known better you stupid elf, I told you about the last man who did that to me. If you ever try anything like that again Legolas Thrandulion, I'll kill you myself, do I make myself understood?"

Before Legolas could reply, she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him passionately; oblivious it seemed to her brother who was now standing by the door and looking nervous.

"Uh, please don't kill me Buffy but as your healer and brother, I have to remind you that you are both still healing and you should abstain from any type of strenuous activity for at least another forty-eight hours."

He was just quick enough to be on the other side of the door as two expertly thrown pillows were sent his way.

He was just starting to walk away from the door when Dawn came strolling up towards him, that is as best she could manage in the beautiful watery blue gown that Lady Galadriel had given her to wear.

As she got closer she looked at him curiously, "Aragorn what are you doing out here, I thought you were watching over Buffy and Legolas?"

'Well you see they both awoke and words and actions were exchanged and I felt perhaps they needed some time to themselves. Rest assured that they are both feeling much better. So I thought I might take the opportunity to freshen up myself and organise some food, it seems Buffy has her appetite back."

"Why don't you just say they're making out, or they are intimately reacquainting them selves with each other?" She continued to laugh as he pouted back at her in embarrassment before she reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Come on big brother, I can go organise the food while you get bathed and change clothes. You are starting to smell a bit manlier than is necessary." She laughed again, this time at the shock her words had on the poor ranger.

* * *

While Dawn was collecting the food she came across Merry and Pippin who seemed to be on a similar mission. She reintroduced herself and proceeded to try and get to know these companions that Buffy was so fond of.

"Peregrin Took at your service, Lady Dawn, but since I know you are a friend you can call me Pippin" one of the little men bowed then took her hand and shook it.

The other pushed his friend out of the way before bowing and introducing himself, "Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service, but you can just call me Merry."

It was Pippin who broke the ice, "Are you really Buffy's sister and did you fight like she did?"

"Yes, Pippin, I am really her sister and you can just call me Dawn and yes, I was learning to fight like her before she first arrived here." Dawn replied the last words almost a whisper.

Merry noticed the girl's sudden sadness and quickly jumped in before Pippin put his hairy foot in it, "Dawn, do you know how to use a sword like Buffy or a bow like Legolas?"

"Well, I was learning how to use a sword and a crossbow although I wasn't very good at it yet, why do you ask, Merry?" her curiosity peaked.

"Well we are learning to use our swords from Boromir and I am sure if you asked he would be willing to teach you while we are here. I think that Strider knows how to use an elven bow, so he could probably teach you how to be an archer." Merry answered excitedly, also glad to have cheered the young woman up.

Noticing the now loaded trays the young woman had made up, Pippin quickly took one while Merry took the other, "We can take these up to Buffy and Legolas if you want to go find Strider" they stated hopefully.

"Ah, thanks for the help, but promise me you will take your time as those are quite large trays and I wouldn't like you to slip. I'll just run ahead and make sure they are ready for their food, OK?" With that she lifted up her skirts, then turned and sprinted back the way she came hoping all the way that Buffy and Legolas had finished getting reacquainted.

* * *

Upstairs in the royal flet, Buffy and Legolas were indeed reacquainting themselves for they had not had the joy of being able to lie together since leaving Rivendell so many weeks ago.

Mindful of the fact that they were both still recovering it was enough to just be close and snug in each other's arms. To hear each other's voice right beside them and not in their heads brought relief and comfort.

Finally Legolas quietly asked the question that he badly needed an answer too, "Buffy I have to know, do you regret marrying me now after how I acted toward you?"

Buffy looked into his sad blue eyes and didn't try to hide her whirling emotions, "Legolas, you are part of my soul now and despite this little mistake; you are still the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I do understand you only acted out of concern for my sanity and in a way I suppose that my friends also only acted out of the same concern. I was just as angry with them as I was with you. But how can I really hate any of you when you were really only showing how much you loved me.

Do you have any regrets to do with our bonding? Are you truly happy about the baby?" She asked tentatively as her hazel eyes stayed focused on his blue pools.

He cradled her cheeks in his long slim fingers and there were tears in his eyes as he replied softly, "No I do not regret our bonding, for I can no longer imagine my life without you there beside me. As for the baby, he or she just brings even more joy than I could ever have thought possible."

With that he leaned his face towards her and let his lips caressing hers show the truth in his words.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door as Dawn yelled, "OK you two stop whatever you are doing and make yourselves decent, Merry and Pippin are on their way here with the food that was requested."

With that she threw the door open and walked in to see Buffy and Legolas pulling away from each other and turning to look at her with flushed faces.

Having shut the door, she walked over and gave each of them a hug and a kiss, " Hey, come on, I'm the one that came to warn you of your visitors and probably less harming all round if I am the one to catch you rather than the hobbits."

Legolas couldn't help but smile as his new sister in law did have a point, "Thank you, young one, for being so thoughtful and may I say you do look beautiful in that dress."

"Er, thanks Legolas, nice of you to notice." With that the younger girl pouted at her sister before suddenly hitting herself in the head and running over to her backpack in the corner of the room.

"Damn, in all the excitement, I completely forgot," she reached into a side compartment and pulled out an envelope before quickly making her way back to Legolas. "This is for you."

'From Giles she mouthed to her sister who was looking a little puzzled.

Legolas carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the note inside, "Legolas what does Giles say?" Buffy asked anxiously as she watched Legolas read what was written.

Legolas smiled before reading it out loud,

"_**Dear Prince Legolas**_

_**Your Highness**_

_**My name is Rupert Giles and I have no doubt Buffy will have mentioned me. It has been my great privilege to train her as a warrior and watch her grow from a frightened young woman to the accomplished one you have taken as your bride.**_

_**I am writing to you because I wanted to tell you how much it means to her friends, that she found you and Middle Earth. I don't know if it is custom where you are, but as Buffy's guardian I wanted to reassure you that from what she has told me about you I would have gladly given my consent to your marriage. **_

_**From what I have heard so far I have been impressed. You seem to be a man of honour, patience and capable of a great deal of love, all of which you will need as I am committing not only Buffy to your care but also her sister Dawn. I feel somehow that you will be good for both of them. I wish I could be there to see your child, but I have no doubt that it will be very special just like its parents. I only hope that it will not be as much of a handful as Buffy and Dawn.**_

_**I wish you well in the times ahead and I will pray that your quest succeeds. Take care of yourself and my girls. **_

_**Rupert Giles.**_

Buffy and Dawn exchanged teary smiles before Buffy reached over and ran her hand through Legolas' silky golden locks and chuckled as she asked, "Do you feel better now, Your Highness?"

Legolas just laughed before he replied, "How can I not, with you two around and yes the letter is very reassuring if not a bit worrying. After all he gives the impression that you two will be more troublesome than a horde of orcs."

He counted himself lucky to be an elf with excellent reflexes and balance as both young women grabbed him and hugged him.

He was just disentangling himself when there was a muffled thud like the sound of someone kicking the door, it was followed by the chirpy voice of Pippin as he called out a little breathlessly, "Can someone please open the door or Merry and me will have no choice but to eat this food ourselves, sorry Buffy."

Dawn was the first to make it to the door and help the hobbits take the food over to the bed where the invalids were sitting up against the many pillows resting in front of the bed head.

With the food now safe, Buffy opened her arms and Pippin was the first to rush in and get a reassuring hug, followed by Merry who was trying not to appear too worried.

Legolas just couldn't help but put on a hurt voice and sigh, "Don't I get a hug too, since I suffered just as much as Buffy?"

However he quickly began laughing when he saw the astonished looks on the faces of his hobbit companions. "Fear not, my young friends I have not gone mad and I was only joking about the hugs, although you should have seen your faces."

"Legolas, you are being very unkind after they took all this trouble to bring the food." Buffy turned and smiled at the still uncertain hobbits, "I at least thank you, since I actually am hungry, and the two of you can have Legolas' share to make up for his sense of humour."

She handed each of them a piece of fruit before grabbing some for her self, chuckling as her husband and sister quickly grabbed something for themselves. They continued to eat and all seemed quite relaxed in each other's company as the hobbits started to tell Dawn all about the shire.

Eventually the topic of the marriage came up and Dawn remarked wistfully, "I'm only sorry that as the sister of the bride, I would have liked to attend the wedding. It is such a shame that you didn't have a proper reception or honeymoon even, from what Buffy told me you only had your wedding night before you had to return to how you were before so that nobody else would know you were married. If it hadn't been for Arwen and Lord Elrond you would not even have had wedding clothes" Dawn replied sadly.

"But why didn't you want anyone to know that you were married?" Merry interjected with a frown.

It was Legolas who answered softly, "I judged it better not to let on as we didn't want to distract anyone from the quest and we also didn't want to be treated any differently than anyone else because of our marital status. The other reason has to do with Estel and that is personal between the three of us especially since we haven't discussed it with him yet."

It was at this point that Estel himself finally walked in on the gathering and hunted Dawn, Merry and Pippin out, "They still need their rest and besides the others of the Fellowship may be a little annoyed that you two got to see them first."

"Ah Aragorn, your ears must have been burning since we were just talking about you, would it be alright if I went and had a bath, I'll take Dawn with me and be right back, promise?" Buffy piped up quickly.

Surprisingly it was not Aragorn but Legolas that answered almost fearfully, "Nay, dear wife it is not necessary to leave as I will speak to Estel later about this, for now if you don't mind I would prefer not to be away from your side. Please!"

Buffy just nodded and pulled him back into a warm embrace as she said quietly to her brother and sister, " Do you think we could be alone for a while, I swear we won't leave the room and we will keep resting, ok."

Dawn smiled grabbed Aragorn by the arm and pulled him towards the door saying brightly, "Two certain hobbits said that you could use an elven bow and were great with a sword, so I hereby request some lessons from my big brother if he can spare the time."

Aragorn just laughed as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him muttering something about how demanding younger sisters were and now he knows how Elladan and Elrohir (his much older foster brothers) must have felt when he was growing up. The occupants of the room couldn't help a quiet chuckle as they lay down together, alone at last.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART (Ffic version) By Tansy1354 Sorry for the shortness of the chapter especially after so long but all will be explained in the authors note at the end so please make sure you read it.

LEGEND / indicates telepathic speech _/ "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ (_indicates translation of dialogue_)/ _'…' thoughts '**bold' **_indicates memories or letters_

CHAPTER 1 7

While Buffy and Legolas were left alone to talk in private, their friends and family were holding talks of their own.

In the royal flet, Lady Galadriel sat discussing the current situation with her husband, "My husband, I believe you know already what I am going to ask of you, besides the guidance that Legolas and Buffy will need from us regarding their bond."

Lord Celeborn smiled, "Indeed my wife I do, you are referring to Buffy and her sister Dawn. You wish to give them a home here with us, for you have seen that Legolas alone will continue on with the Fellowship when they leave. Since Estel is part of our family and he has adopted them as sisters, it seems right that we make them our kin officially.

It would certainly be good to have young ones around here again as it has not been the same since our beloved Evenstar returned to Imladris. I expected you would wish to name the sisters as elf friends and no doubt already know what they are to be called." The golden haired elf lord smiled warmly at his soul mate.

Lady Galadriel sighed but smiled back, "Ah! _Meleth Nin,_ you know my heart so well, I too am missing our dear Undomiel. Still the sisters will need to learn more of their new world including our language, especially Buffy since she has bonded with our young Mirkwood prince. She will need to be well prepared before stepping foot in Thranduil's court.

Speaking of which, I do not believe that Legolas has informed his father of the new additions to their family and that will not sit well with Thranduil even though one carries his grandchild. Do you think I should inform him, if Legolas has not?" For once there seemed to be a genuine reluctance in her voice.

"No, my love I do not think that is wise. It must be done by young Thrandulion himself, however a reminder about that from one of us would not be amiss. Since we are now going to be taking responsibility for the sisters as part of our family, it is well within our rights."

Celeborn looked over at his own soul mate and knew exactly why Legolas could not wait to get permission for his bonding. A soul mate was a wondrous bestowal and to be blessed with a child immediately, these were precious gifts indeed. That they came from the Valar themselves overrode the usual rules of correct royal etiquette. He could only hope that King Thranduil remembered that when it came to dealing with his son and new daughter-in-law.

The lord was brought out of his reverie by his mates soft hand gently brushing against his cheek and he smiled as he took the hand and led her towards the door.

"Well no time like the present, _meleth nin, _shall we proceed by going to our young couple and commence instructing them about their bond and also the situation with not notifying his father?" Celeborn finished as he opened the door for her.

"Indeed my husband, I believe that we should invite Legolas, Buffy and Dawn to take the evening meal with us in private so that we can discuss them joining our family and being named Elf Friends." Galadriel squeezed his hand before letting go as she stepped outside.

Meanwhile talks of a different kind were taking place at the pavilion set aside for the members of the fellowship. With Aragorn currently taking the much needed bath, Dawn along with Merry and Pippin took the opportunity to excitedly pose their idea to the others.

Frodo spoke up enthusiastically, "I believe you have come up with the perfect plan for here is something to lift our recent burden of grief and fear and do something to make up for our companions lack of the proper celebration of their marriage. Plus we can also use it to welcome you to Middle Earth, Dawn"

Dawn for her part just walked over and hugged each hobbit before giving each a kiss on the cheek. Despite the war they were facing, she was sure now more than ever, that she had done the right thing by coming to this world with Buffy.

She turned to give Boromir and Gimli a hug and kiss too, but only the dwarf accepted the gesture albeit gruffly. Boromir simply smiled shyly and nodded but it was obvious he was not yet prepared to accept everything so blithely.

So the afternoon passed with information being imparted in the case of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. While information was being sought on the part of the fellowship through Aragorn and his knowledge of the elves of this realm.

Dawn and Aragorn were elected to present the final plans to the royal couple for their blessing and help to make this celebration happen. It was not long before the evening meal that the chosen two finally made their way to the Royal Flet to seek an audience with the Lord and Lady.

**A/N The reason for the length of time this has taken to reach you is twofold.**

F**irst do you wish to read the conversation between Buffy and Dawn in regard to becoming part of the family of Galadriel and Celeborn?**

**Two I have been wrestling with a later part of the story which I believe has stopped me writing any more on this. The sticking point is in my preferred version there is male pregnancy which fits in with the story given that Legolas is all ready suffering the same symptoms. Nearly all the other chapters are already written and I am just waiting to resolve this dilemma. I do have an alternate to this should there be too much opposition to the original. So please review and make your preference known by the end of November so I can finally complete this. If I do not get any replies I will be going with my original plot.**

**Tansy**


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

Consequences of the Heart by Tansy1354

Discliamer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings, as they are already owned by Joss Whedon and J.K.R. Tolkien

Dedicated to the author of my 20th Review - jau0062 and extra special thanks to StephanieSmith for the support and encouragement to keep this story on this site.

SPECIAL MESSAGE ABOUT POLL -Also thanks to the two people who took the time to vote in the poll, unfortunately you each chose a different option. To the person who chose the female option, I must now admit I have tried to add that as an option over the last few weeks and find in order to accommodate it I would have to rewrite some of the story to give it a basis to proceed from. I will certainly consider doing another version with that option, although I am not sure my heart would be in it.

**Chapter 17 Part 2**

It was time for the evening meal and the fellowship was informed that they could eat with the rest of the elves or take their meal in the pavilion as they had been doing up to now. They were also informed that Dawn and Aragorn had been requested to eat with the royal couple as family business needed to be discussed.

So it was the fellowship settled in their usual place to enjoy their meal and Aragorn and Dawn found themselves in the company of Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Legolas and Buffy.

Throughout their meal Galadriel found out how Aragorn had adopted Buffy as a foster sister as well as other news from Rivendell. Finally after the meal was over, she brought up the matter she really wanted to discuss.

She addressed the sisters,"Buffy, Dawn, how much do you know about elven families?"

It was Buffy who replied, "Legolas explained to me that elves are very close knit communities and that few children were born because you lived such long lives, that is why we are considered to be blessed because we only just bonded and already expecting a child."

"In that you are correct young one, there has not been an elfling in Lothlorien or in fact any other elven kingdom for at least three millennia, and your ages here make you almost on a par with elflings. This is why we would be very protective of you while you reside in these woods or any other elven place and the idea of you being alone without a family is repugnant to us.

With that in mind Lord Celeborn and myself would very much like to adopt you two into our family officially, especially since you have already won the hearts of our grand-daughter Arwen and our son in law Lord Elrond.

Whatever you decide we would still wish for you to be known as elf-friends and as such we then bestow a new elven name on each of you, these have already been made known to me. What say you?"

The sisters' eyes met in shock before searching the eyes of those around them to make sure they had heard right, but all they found in the faces of those same people was smiles of encouragement, their eyes showing the love they felt for the two young women.

Buffy gently laid her arm around Dawn's shoulders and pulled her into her side after noticing the younger Summers had the tell tale twinkle of unshed tears in her eyes, before answering, "I don't know if you are aware but our mom died suddenly mere months ago and our dad left our family to fend for itself when I was only around fifteen. Dawn and I are the only family we each have left, although my friends and watcher have always been like an extended family, having shared things that no ordinary father, brother or sister could ever imagine.

When I came to Middle-Earth, I was devastated that I had to leave my family behind especially Dawn but then I met and married Legolas and became pregnant with my own child, I realized that I was part of a new family.

Visiting my old world again, I understood that I had grown up and it was time for me to leave those who I had counted on for so long. Don't get me wrong, I still love them to bits and I didn't really get to say goodbye to my best friends, especially the last time I spoke to Willow I yelled at her for being selfish by bringing me back. Hopefully the letters I left behind will make up for it at least a little bit."

Galadriel nodded, "That must have been very difficult for you young one, but I know that you have always had a difficult life, like most who have a destiny such as yourself and Aragorn, you are serving a hard task master that cares not for your wants and desires. You have both been blessed with loving friends and family to ease your burden. However your destiny is complete, Buffy, now is your time for family.

It is always a challenge becoming a parent for the first time and we can help support you through the many ups and downs that come with bearing a child, if you will allow us.

We can protect you and Dawn and help you to become part of this world and prepare you for your life as Legolas' wife and sister in law." The Lady smiled first at Dawn and then at Buffy waiting for them to think about what they just heard.

It was Legolas who broke the silence as he turned to his wife, "My love, while I love my father, he is after all King of the Mirkwood Realm and by necessity rules it with an extremely firm hand. It is my belief that it would be in your best interest to have a family such is being offered to look out for your welfare and I would feel much relieved to know that you have that."

Aragorn perhaps realizing that the sisters needed a little time, turned to Dawn, "Perhaps now would be a good time to bring our proposal to our Lord and Lady, I would not like to face the hobbits in the morning if we forget, would you?" He concluded with a grin and was rewarded with a tiny smile from his youngest foster sister.

She nodded and took a deep breath before launching into revealing their plan, "Well, you see I was complaining that as Buffy's sister I didn't get to go to her wedding, so then Pippin, Merry and me thought it would be great if we could at least have a celebration in honor of their wedding. Then Frodo said that it would be just what was needed to cheer them all up after everything that happened before they got here. So what do you think?" She finished in a rush peering at the royal couple hopefully.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea,, I am sure the rest of Lotholorien would be most happy to join in your celebration. What about we set its date for tomorrow evening, that should be enough time to arrange your clothing and prepare the feast." It was Lord Celeborn that answered, although for his wife's sake he hoped that would not be the only thing they were celebrating on that night.

"Before we retire for the evening would you like to receive your elf names now or wait until the eve of our festivity?" The Golden Lady asked quietly focusing her gaze on the two sisters.

Dawn who had jumped up and was now standing in front of the Golden Lady, was only too happy to answer this question, "Oh, now, please now, I don't think I could wait even till tomorrow night." With that everyone around her burst into laughter.

"Very well my young Dawn, I welcome you as a friend to all elves and name you 'Elorien' which means star of the dawn. How does that suit you little one?"

Fortunately Dawn for once forgot to take umbrage at being called little one, and was slowly running her tongue over the new name trying to get the pronunciation right. She turned to her sister and boasted to her, "Do you hear that Buffy, I'm a star."

The newly named Elorien faced the lady again, "Thank You, my lady, now do Buffy" she urged.

With that Buffy squeezed Legolas hand then stood and made her way to take Dawn's place. The one-time slayer focused her attention on Galadriel's face and felt a calm go through her whole body, finally giving a slight nod of her head to indicate she was ready to receive her name.

Without further ado, the Lady spoke, "Buffy, I welcome you as a friend to all elves and name you 'Edeniell' which means born again woman. I believe it will help you to come to terms with your past and the new life you are beginning here.

Now I think it is time we all retire for the evening, Elorien bid your sister and brother in law goodnight and I will have someone take you to your room which is in the next flet over from that of Legolas and Edeniell. As for the two of you, extra rest will make sure you are both healthy for the feast. So I wish you goodnight and pleasant dreams until the morrow."

For her part Elorien hugged Aragorn, Legolas and then gave an extra long hug to her sister before following the royal couple out of the door.

Once they were gone Aragorn turned very serious as he addressed two of his most cherished companions, "I am truly sorry to bring this up, but with Gandalf no longer leading the fellowship, I must now take over the responsibility for the success of our quest.

Unfortunately we cannot afford to tarry very much longer here in Lothlorien, we will need to leave here within the next three or four days and I am afraid I must know what your plans are in relation to continuing the quest with us."

Legolas and Edeniell were not really surprised by the inquiry, surprisingly it was Edeniell who chose to answer, "I am going to stay here even though I would prefer to be part of the quest. I have to be take responsibility for our baby and Dawn.

Legolas, I know that you haven't said anything, but me being there outshining you would be too distracting, and you lot will be in enough danger without adding to it. You go on with the quest, protect the others for me and make sure you get rid of the evil guys.

She smiled at them, but it didn't reach to her eyes, still both man and elf were relieved at her decision, even though they knew how much it had cost her to make it.

Legolas took her in his arms, "You are quite right my love, besides I would not be able to concentrate, being too afraid that your beauty would cause you to be stolen from me."

At that, Aragorn knew it was time to depart, "Well, I have all the answers I need and you two still need to rest, so I will bid you goodnight and I will see you both tomorrow."

With that the ranger, went over and placed a kiss on his sister's golden head then placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed gently, before striding out the door closing it softly behind him.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

The next day was hectic as garments were fitted, special attention being paid to those being worn by Legolas, Edeniell and Elorien.

Still first thing in the morning, time was made by Edeniell and Elorien to discuss the adoption offer and both to decide that they would accept. Edeniell also informed her sister of her choice to remain in Lothlorien while Legolas continued on with the fellowship.

Soon as they came together with Lady Galadriel who was overseeing their clothing for the feast, they quickly and thankfully informed her of their decisions.

The Lady of the Golden Wood hugged each girl to her before explaining about the adoption, "Would you like it to take place privately or at the feast?" She concluded indulgently.

Edeniell and Elorien looked at each other for a couple of minutes, before saying together, "Privately Please."

The Lady nodded, "Then I shall announce that you are now our daughters at the feast." Galadriel was taken aback when she noticed that Edeniell's face had taken on a look of concern.

"What troubles you, Edeniell? She asked worriedly.

"I am sorry, my lady, we both still want to be adopted but I was wondering if we can put off the adoption and announcement until Legolas and the others have left. It will give us something to look forward to and I just want to take this night to celebrate our wedding with my family and friends since we couldn't before."

Edeniell looked worried, obviously thinking that she may have insulted this very important person and besides what right did she have to ask this since they were in Galadriel's kingdom.

"Worry not, I am not insulted or disappointed and you have every right to ask that your feelings be considered." The leader of Lothlorien simply smiled back knowing that again she had shocked the newly married young woman in front of her.

"You forgot what we told you when my husband and I were instructing you about the bond, didn't you?"

Edeniell looked puzzled at first, then slapped her hand to her forehead, "You said that elves were generally empathic, but also because you wear One of the Elvish Rings it enables you to read and talk to others in their minds. Still thanks for being so understanding, in my previous life not many people cared about my feelings on anything."

Elorien piped up, "Enough of this mushy stuff, Edeniell, can we please just get on with this or we won't be ready by the time the feast starts. Besides I promised Pippin and Merry I'd have the midday meal with them."

After much laughter everyone returned to the task of trying on the many dresses that had been assembled for them to choose from.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

Surprisingly the afternoon went by much faster than morning and before they knew it, they were getting ready for the feast.

Soon everyone was dressed and assembled at the very large glade that had been chosen to host the festivities. It was strung with lanterns of various hues and the many tables that had been set up were groaning with food. On the other side to the entrance of the glade was a large latticework bower entwined with the huge yellow flowers of the mallorn trees that surrounded the glade and silky silver and blue bows. Within was a stunningly wooden loveseat, the back of which was carved in the shape of two entwined hearts made from branches. It was finished off with two large green cushions for comfort.

The next to last to arrive were Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who made there way up to in front of the bower and those in the glade fell into silence.

It was Lord Celeborn who spoke, "Welcome Elves of Lothlorien and Honoured Guests, we are gathered here this evening to recognize and celebrate the bonding of one of our kin from the Mirkwood Realm.

Come forth Prince Legolas and introduce us to your new bride and bondmate."

With that everyone turned as one to the glade's entrance and watched in joy as Legolas lead Edeniell up to the bower then bow to leaders of this realm before turning towards the gathered crowd.

"My Lothlorien Kin and my most cherished Friends, may I introduce to you my bonded and the mother of my child, Edeniell Sellaerin (_Daughter of Summers_)."

After the clapping had died down, Lady Galadriel stepped in front of the couple and raised her hands, "The Valar has blessed this couple with a very strong bond and the gift of a child, let us now celebrate these wondrous events. Let the festivities begin.

From somewhere behind the bower the sound of the heavenly voices began and a stream of around a dozen elves streamed out and stood on either side of the bower while the Lord and Lady escorted the newlyweds to the seat inside. Once they had left to join the others, Legolas turned to Edeniell and through their bond asked, "Do you wish for me to translate what they are singing, _meleth nin_? (my love)"

Edeniell just shook her head and leaned into her husband resting her head on his shoulder, content to just take it all in.

The evening continued with dancing and eating and rejoicing with their friends, even Boromir allowed Edeniell one dance, although it was more of a dance lesson and throughout the night the young couple were approached by many of Lothlorien's residents who wished to add their heartfelt good wishes.

Edeniell was radiant in the simple sky blue gown with the silver leaves embroidered all over the bodice and skirt. The sleeves were very long and made of silver fabric which produced a kind of gossamer wing effect and the low neckline was also swathed in the same gossamer material. Her hair had been brushed out and it fell in long golden waves around her face. Around her forehead was a silver circlet in simple ivy leaf designs that twisted and entwined and within that were a few small leaves at the front however was a larger leaf and hanging from that was another smaller leaf made from a single emerald.

Legolas was glowing in a sky blue tunic embossed with small golden leaves, his undershirt made of the same silver gossamer fabric that was found on his wife's outfit, the pants were also silver but made of a slightly thicker fabric.

The festivities had been going on for some hours and things were starting to wind down when Lord Celeborn addressed them quietly, "Aragorn has spoken to me and informed he wishes to leave early in the morning in four days time, so I have arranged a private flet for you a little outside of Caras Galadhon where you may have a slightly longer honeymoon. Haldir is waiting to escort you to it now, and your things have already been moved there. Food will be delivered outside your door each day. Off you go now and enjoy the time you have."

The young couple thanked him and made their way to Haldir who was waiting at the entrance of the glade.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

Four days later and after receiving gifts from Lady Galadriel and hugs and kisses from Edeniell and Elorien the fellowship once more continued on with their journey. None sure when they would be reunited but all hoping it was quickly.


	19. Chapter 18

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART – Legolas Alternative

CHAPTER 18 _Ithilien a few days after the defeat of Sauron (around 15th of April, 3019)_

Aragorn's army was resting in Ithilien tending their wounded and making arrangements for their dead. Aragorn had appointed Rohan's soon to be King, Eomer, to oversee most of the arrangements regarding the burial of the honoured dead and the shipping of the walking wounded to Minas Tirith, while he ran himself ragged seeing to the care of those who were still too ill to be moved.

He spent a lot of time personally seeing to Frodo and Sam, and had come to rely on Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Pippin as his backup in their care. When Frodo and Sam were well on the road to recovery there was a ceremony to honour the courage of the Ring bearers.

But Legolas had started to become uneasy and a sense of foreboding was creeping towards his soul. He couldn't identify exactly where it was coming from but knew it had something to do with Edeniell and their child.

He had gone for a walk to try and clear his thoughts and get his resurfacing emotions under control when a voice broke into his contemplation. It was a deep woody voice that told of its long, long lifetime, "Pardon me, young one but are you of the race of the Wood Elves?"

"I am, Venerable One, I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of what is now called Mirkwood. May I ask who I have the honour of addressing?" Legolas looked to where he thought the voice had come from and saw an ancient Oak tree, which was in its full glory. It reached down and offered the elf a branch to climb onto.

"I am Laithsael, which I believe in the language of men is Wise Spirit. I am honoured to make the acquaintance of one of your kin and have the chance to speak with you. But I sense you are troubled while all around you celebrate and rest from their long struggle.

Do I need to remind you that all young saplings need care and encouragement to grow strong and take their place in the forest where they can nurture new life? This is how the cycles have flowed for eons. Are you concerned that you are not equal to that challenge? For if you are it is a needless fear, even I can feel the strong power of love and strength that comes from you, which cannot help but inspire those around you to grow and achieve great things. That is one of your many gifts. You have a mate with the same qualities and you are one with each other. Remember even the forest needs rain as much as the sun to keep it flourishing. Whatever is ahead of you the rewards for the tasks that you and your mate undertake will be more than worth whatever pain that you endure along the way.

,

"Look to the job the tree Ents do within a forest and I believe you will find your answer. I know you have met Treebeard; think how he would manage your young sapling. But I hear someone searching for you, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood; I think it is time for you to return to the camp. But before you go, I must warn you, I sense that your journey must part ways with your friends for now. You should go to the Golden Wood, as I believe your fear for your mate may well have some truth in it. I wish you a safe journey and take care of your own health, it could also be at risk." The old tree bowed its branches to provide an easy descent for the Prince.

"Farewell Laithsael, you have given me much to think on and I will heed your warning and make for Lorien as soon as I can arrange transport. May the sun and rain stay gentle and kind to you my friend."

The elf stepped down out of the branches and nearly came face to face with Pippin who was standing looking around the small vale.

"Legolas, you nearly scared at least fifty years off me. Where were you? Aragorn and Gandalf want to see you in your tent." Pippin's breath was a little short. Unfortunately

Legolas gave him no time to catch it as he strode back towards the camp, with Pippin running to keep up.

Soon as he reached the tent, he went over to the table next to his pallet and poured himself a goblet of water, and then sipping it he turned to his companions looking completely relaxed. "Pippin said you wished to see me, is something wrong?" he finished a little bit anxiously.

"Legolas, I don't mind you leaving camp but you should have left a message for me to tell me where you had gone, I was starting to get worried. I know that you don't seem to be affected by Edeniell's symptoms at the moment but you know that could change at any time and no one would be able to help you if they were severe." Aragorn replied tiredly.

"Aragorn, please don't fuss I only went for a …" Legolas suddenly frowned as he became very light-headed and then the world went black.

He regained consciousness and noted he was lying down, he could hear two hushed voices nearby. Before he could ascertain anything more, Edeniell's excited voice erupted in his head and he flinched from its intenseness, "Legolas are you OK. I'm sorry but I just felt our baby move for the first time and I fainted. They say that this is normal, so don't get worried all right my love." He could just imagine her face alight with enchantment at this new development and he could feel his own face was echoing her joy.

"Edeniell that is indeed news worth sharing and I too take great joy that our little one is finally waking from its long sleep at last. I can only believe that you are carrying a daughter, who is just as placid as her mother." He laughed out loud but it was stopped dead by the onslaught of emotion that followed.

"Legolas I can't have a girl, I just can't. Whatever sway you have with the Valar use it to make sure we have a boy." Her voice had cracked and he felt her fear although he had no idea why she was frightened so much by the thought of having a girl. He could feel her getting more and more emotional and he knew she was crying.

"Edeniell, please calm down, imagine you are lying next to me in our hidden flet in Lorien. You are in my arms and you can hear my heartbeat slow and steady. Concentrate on its slow steady rhythm and try and match your breathing to it. Breathe in slowly and out slowly, in slowly and out slowly, in and out, in and out." He continued to intone this rhythm soothingly as he felt her calm down and the tears cease.

Finally she replied a little shakily, "Thanks for that sweetheart; I don't know what got into me. I'm fine now."

Indeed she sounded more like her old self as she continued. " How is everyone there, tell Frodo and Sam I can't wait to give them a great big hug and that I am thinking of them. As for that foster brother of mine, tell him that if he doesn't take care of himself and becomes sick as a result, he will have both Arwen and me to deal with. Legolas please look after them all for me; I miss them so much and wish I could be there with you. But they've strongly advised me against any travelling, although I told them I don't care how big I am I would put up with any discomfort to see you all again. I have to go or I'll miss dinner and I'll never hear the end of it. I swear Elorien is watching me like a hawk; did you put her up to that? Look after yourself beloved." With that the connection began to fade slowly as they had practiced doing to reduce the headaches. Only one thing was in his mind now, between Laithsael's warning, Edeniell's strange behaviour and his own feeling of uneasiness, he must get to Edeniell as soon as possible.

He opened his eyes resolutely and began to sit up so he could judge if he hurt himself when he fainted although he certainly felt well enough to organize his departure to Lorien within the next couple of hours. He was so distracted he didn't notice Gimli, who had stepped forward pushing him back against the bed firmly, "And where do you think you are going you pesky elf, you've been out cold for over an hour. Just what was going on just then, with the smiling and everything?"

"Gimli, please release me I am perfectly fine and require no further assistance apart from something to eat. Apple and honey if it can be found please and I wish to speak to Gandalf and Aragorn as soon as possible." As soon as the words had left his mouth Aragorn stalked through the tent flap towards him. Gandalf followed just as purposefully with a grinning Pippin behind him.

Legolas decided to save time and yelling by getting in first, "Before you all start berating me for not looking after myself, hear me out. The reason that I blacked out was Edeniell; she felt our child move for the first time and she fainted. She assures me that this is quite normal and nothing to worry about." He paused for breath and watched the angry looks turn to grins and smiles, his own smile widening.

"She also asked after everyone and especially her dear foster brother," he watched in delight as Aragorn's face took on a flushed look. "Let's see, I believe her exact words were, "Tell him that if he doesn't take care of himself and becomes sick as a result, he will have both Arwen and me to deal with. She misses you all." He finished warmly.

"Now, I know that you will not be happy, but I must take my leave of you temporarily. Again before you all shout at once, I need to get to Lorien to see Edeniell. I have been feeling very uneasy about her for the last couple of days and something she mentioned just as I woke up suggests that not all is well with her. If you, Gandalf, could assist me with transport on Shadowfax to Lorien, we would both be grateful. Aragorn I promise I will be back for your coronation. I also promise to send word to you when I have ascertained if there is a problem or not. I am only telling you of my intentions and ask that you allow me to leave without any fuss, so that you will not worry."

The others all looked at each other with thoughtful expressions until Gandalf came to stand next to the pallet that the elf was now sitting upon. "Of course Legolas, we all know that your instincts are usually correct, but I know we would all feel much happier if you allowed me to accompany you to Lorien. You don't know if more of Edeniell's symptoms will reappear now that this one has so it makes sense to have someone with you who can help you if necessary."

"As you say that would indeed be wise and I would be very glad of your company, Gandalf. May we leave first thing tomorrow morning then." Gandalf nodded.

"Good now that's settled let's eat" Legolas swung his legs over the end of the bed and strode towards the tent entrance before anyone could stop him.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

Lorien around 2am the next morning

The Lady of the Golden Wood made her way towards her mirror, for she had felt its pull. Once there she filled it and peered in apprehensively.

Scene unfolding in mirror

_Edeniell was just gazing in awe at their newly born daughter. Her little fingers were curling and uncurling with great determination, the golden strands of hair not hiding her delicately pointed ears. When she opened her eyes they were the same blue, as her father's. She lay in Edeniell's arms looking up at her parents placidly. _

_Legolas was sitting next to her on the unusually large ornate bed, cradling their son and trying to decide where to look first, he too had the same look of awe on his face as his wife. Finally with tears in his eyes, he reached towards Edeniell. Careful not to squash his children, he kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Thank you for bringing these wonders into my life, Beloved," he whispered._

_No sooner had he spoken, than they felt their daughter being taken from Edeniell's arms. Looking up expecting to see one of their friends or family, Legolas clasped his son closer to him, for there at the foot of the bed rocking his daughter was a demon. _

"_Estel, Gandalf, someone, Help us! Something is stealing our daughter." He yelled desperately while Edeniell tried to lunge at the demon, but she was still weak from the birth of the twins and her slayer powers couldn't heal her that quickly. She ended up tangled in the light blanket that had been placed over her after the birth, all the while screaming, "No! Please Whistler don't take her, I'll do anything."_

_The demon looked at her sadly before delivering his message, " I am really sorry Edeniell, but you were only allowed to stay in Middle Earth as long as the Valar promised that if you gave birth to any daughters, they could be potential slayers and had to be handed over to the Powers that Be." With that he vanished leaving behind a still screaming Edeniell and a shocked Legolas, who was desperately trying to calm his crying son who seemed to already be missing his sibling. _

_In the meantime Edeniell had freed herself and was now lunging towards Legolas across the bed screaming, "You are supposed to be the great warrior and a prince, why didn't you stop Whistler from taking our daughter?" _

_On reaching her shocked husband she began hitting out at him, while he tried to protect himself and their son from her blows. "Edeniell, stop this it won't help get her back and you could harm our son," he pleaded with her. But the shock of the blows forced him to back away from her and right off the bed backwards. With no way of protecting his son and grabbing something to save himself from the fall he hit his head against the bedside table before landing on the floor hard. He lay there on his back still clasping his crying son. Edeniell's screaming which almost matched that of her son turned to tears suddenly when she saw his too still body and the silver blood staining his dishevelled golden hair and which was pooling beside his head. _

Edeniell made her way gingerly to her husband's side, reaching out to take their distressed son from his chest. All the while she was cradling the infant she sobbed hysterically, "Legolas! Legolas no! I didn't mean to hurt you or our son, please be all right. It's entirely my fault, I told you that it was dangerous to hook up with me."

The scene faded to black before another took its place.

_This time Legolas was lying on his side next to his wife, his enlarged stomach wrapped neatly in bandages. He was cradling his daughter to his chest with a look of awe and exhaustion on his face. The little girl looked the same as before and again was looking up at him placidly. Next to her was a little boy who was almost a duplicate of his sibling; he was clutched protectively to Edeniell's chest._

_This time it was Edeniell who leaned over carefully and sought out her soul mate's lips tenderly kissing them. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this my wonderful elf, our daughter wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you. Just think how we are going to explain their birth to them when they get older." She smiled tiredly before stroking his cheek gently._

"_She was worth it my love, they both were. However I believe that we should all get some sleep now while we can. I know healing isn't a problem, but I would like to be well rested before we are inundated by our various friends and family." _

_With that they entwined their free hands together over their children protectively, and as if by silent agreement all of the new family fell into an exhausted slumber._

Once more the scene faded but this time it wasn't replaced. Lady Galadriel sat down against one of the ancient Mallorn trees that dotted the glade; she closed her eyes deep in thought on what she had seen. She had always been fond of Legolas and she soon came to love Edeniell and Elorien as though they were her own daughters, promptly adopting them as such. She had even given them Elven names to help them adjust to the world of the elves. Was she meant to show them these scenes, or was she shown them so that she could do something about them

Normally she didn't interfere, her job was simply to be the instrument and allow the viewer to choose. However this time she believed that the Valar intended for her to interfere, why else would they have allowed her to have the knowledge of the deal they had made. She was sure that they would not have given their promise, if they didn't have a means to prevent Legolas and Edeniell's daughter from being taken. The Lady had been a servant of the Valar for a very long time and there was always a reason why she was shown things in advance. So the clue had to be in the second scene.

She decided not to make any decisions one way or the other until she had spoken to Celeborn who always saw things much more simply and clearly. With that she rose from the tree and made her way back to seek her husband's counsel.


	20. Chapter 19

**CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART - The Legolas** **Alternative**

**Quick Reminder from now on Buffy will be Edeniell and Dawn will be Elorien  
**

CHAPTER 1 9

_Ithilien – Daybreak next day_

Legolas woke the next morning just after Elorien to someone shaking him. It was Gandalf, "Legolas a messenger has just arrived from Mirkwood. He says that he was instructed to wait for an answer, and then return to your father as soon as possible."

With that he brought the messenger forward, who in turn bowed formally to the Prince.

"My Prince, I have an important message for you from your father," with that he handed the parchment with the Royal Seal over to Legolas, who was now standing beside the bed still in his night attire.

Legolas nodded and smiled, "Thoronhen isn't it? Please help yourself to some water, for you must be thirsty after your long journey." He then turned his attention to the message in his hand and was grateful that Gandalf had brought forth some light from the top of his staff.

Breaking the seal, he smoothed it out and began to read:

**My Son**

**I am grateful to the Valar to hear of your success on your quest and that you did not sustain any serious injuries for a change.**

**I have recently learned that you have taken a wife without my permission and worse she is of the race of men. I am angered that you have shunned your responsibilities to our kingdom and married an outsider. Your lack of regard for my position and me is evidenced by my having to learn of this marriage from other than yourself.**

**Therefore, I cannot acknowledge your marriage or your wife and demand that you renounce your marriage and make a formal apology to the people of Mirkwood. I decree that you are not allowed to step back into Mirkwood until you come to your senses and advise me that you have complied with this command.**

**I require your acquiescence and apology to be sent back with the messenger.**

**Signed King Thranduil**

Thoronhen, having finished the water was watching his Prince's demeanour while he read the letter. He also noticed that the younger elf had put on weight and had an air of strength and something else he couldn't at first identify but which he finally decided was maturity. Thoronhen and Gandalf could feel the cold rage coming off the young elf in front of them. This worried the messenger, as he had always known the son of Thranduil to be reserved and of a good-natured disposition.

Legolas turned stormy eyes on Thoronhen and began to screw up the parchment in his hand fiercely, Thoronhen for his part stepped back involuntarily; "You may take this message back for me. If King Thranduil cannot accept my choice of Edeniell as my soul mate and wife, then I can no longer find it in my heart to call him Father or King. He can be assured that I will never set foot in Mirkwood again until he recognizes my wife and pays her the same respect due to her as he once showed me."

Legolas took a deep breath, as he knew that Edeniell would be in his mind any minute worried and wanting to know what happened. "Now I suggest you get some food and see the horse master about a fresh horse to return to Mirkwood. I have a journey to prepare for and a wife to reassure."

With that he strode out of the tent and made for the nearest tree, the screwed up parchment still in his hand. As soon as he got outside, as expected there was Edeniell's worried voice in his head.

"Legolas what's happened? I don't think I have ever felt that much anger in you before. Are you OK? You haven't been attacked or hurt have you! You know I will not be a very happy Edeniell if you have managed to get hurt now, after the battles are over! Not to mention how mad Elorien will be at her favourite brother-in-law." She finished in a mock-annoyed tone.

"Ah, _Iolv Nin_, _(_my firebrand_)_, can you wait till I can find somewhere private to answer you?" He didn't wait for her reply but had opened his eyes to search out a haven and saw Laithsael in the distance. He quickly made his way to the ancient oak and sat himself down against the trunk. Already his rage had begun to ebb slowly after hearing those dulcet tones of his wife and he smiled slightly despite the large amount of anger and hurt that lingered.

"Edeniell, I am quite all right: it was not a battle, more a case of being attacked and hurt by someone's words. I really do not wish to tell you of it, but I know only too well that you will pester me endlessly until I do. But tell me this, my wife, if I am a great warrior, how is it you always get the information out of me?" he paused, envisaging the large grin that Edeniell was obviously wearing as he felt how self-satisfied she was at the moment.

"_Tarlanc Edhel, (obstinate elf)_there you go trying to avoid explaining again. You know I've been onto that trick of yours for months. Now spill it, what did they say and who said these things to you that it made you that mad." She replied in a really annoyed tone.

"Edeniell, I will not have you upset on my behalf, besides I have dealt with it and no further action should be required." He responded as calmly and with as much authority as he could muster, while trying to work out how best to tell her what the letter said.

"Legolas Greenleaf, you are going to upset me even more if you don't tell me, now out with it," she finished almost yelling through the link.

"Very well, but I want you to know that none of this is your fault and I will not allow you to take any blame for my actions. I received a message from my father this morning. It seems that he has found out about our marriage and is not pleased that I didn't get his permission first or that you are not an elf, or that you are not of noble birth. I am sorry Edeniell it seems that I will not be able to show you my home after all, as by Royal Decree I am not to set foot in Mirkwood again unless I renounce my marriage to you." Legolas sighed as he felt Edeniell's emotions whirling before settling on strong indignation.

Before she could say anything, he continued "Please believe that it was not a hard choice, while I am sad that I will not see Mirkwood again, I have new responsibilities to you and our child, which are far more important to me than my responsibilities to Mirkwood. I believe I have earned some time away from those duties. Still I have already failed one of my new responsibilities, for I no longer have a home to take you, Elorien and the baby to," Legolas finished feeling ashamed at not even being able to provide this basic necessity to his family. He knew there was nothing else he could have done, but he now bitterly regretted the impact his actions would have on those he loved.

"Legolas, first of all I am really sorry about your father and I do understand why you did this. Please don't worry about me being insulted my love, I am just angry at his attitude, but I am more upset for you that you have been banned from your own home. You're his only son and it seems that he would rather stick to tradition than see you happy with a family of your own. It's his loss and I vow I'll make sure you never regret your decision.

As for failing in your responsibilities, how could you have known your father would react like that? The only thing that matters to me is our family is together in one place; it doesn't really matter where we call home. Besides if the worse comes to worse, I am sure we can both talk Aragorn into letting us live with him in Minas Tirith, once he and Arwen are married of course. It is done now my love so let us get onto more important things such as, are you able to come to Lorien to collect me, so Elorien and I can go to Aragorn's coronation?" Her tone was back to being matter of fact, obviously having decided that enough had been said on the issue.

Legolas for his part was indeed feeling better about the situation; Edeniell's words had helped put the whole thing into a better perspective and he allowed himself to feel a little less guilty. The young elf decided to take her lead and gladly took up the more pleasant topic.

"I'll be in Lorien in a couple of days as I am leaving Ithilien with Gandalf today. We can discuss your going to the Coronation when I get there. I expect you to be well rested, before I would even consider allowing you to go. But there is no reason why Elorien could not go, as it would be a good experience for her.  He returned playfully, he could almost see Edeniell's beautiful face pouting at him from here.

"Just you wait till you get here and I'll show you rested" she laughed. Then she continued seriously, "I'll let you go then, as the sooner you leave there, the sooner you'll be here with me. Promise you will be careful on your journey though, won't you. I believe our baby is anxious to have you near as well. See you soon my love." Her voice started to fade slowly.

"I promise to be careful. You take care of yourself, the baby and Elorien too. See you soon, Beloved." With that Legolas sighed and stretched feeling some of the weight that had led him to this vale had vanished.

He looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and decided he really needed to seek out Aragorn to put his mind at rest, that indeed he and his family would have a home to go to after the baby was born.

He didn't need to go far as Aragorn was standing on the other side of the vale leaning against a tree with his arms folded and his eyes closed. The ranger's ears pricked up and his eyes flew open however as he felt the elf near him. "Legolas, I heard what happened. Do not worry; I came to reassure you, that you, Edeniell, Elorien and the baby would always be welcome in Minas Tirith. Do you want to talk about it?"

Without a word Legolas handed the by now very crumpled message to his best friend to read. The ranger's face didn't go through a lot of emotions, for it had quickly settled on disbelief then anger for his friend.

He asked cautiously however, "You didn't seek his permission before you married Edeniell?"

"You know I could not, we wanted to marry before we went on the quest and then there was no time or opportunity to seek it. I have spoken to Edeniell and she was also angry on my behalf. She agreed with me that my decision was the right one; she also suggested we speak to you about coming to Minas Tirith. I can now go to her knowing that we are no longer homeless. Thank You so much my friend for offering before I even asked, for I believe I would have found the asking somewhat difficult." Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on you hot-headed elf, I'll walk back to camp with you, I daresay Gandalf and Shadowfax will be champing at the bit by now." Aragorn chuckled. With that the two friends headed back so that Legolas could say goodbye to the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

_Lorien same day a couple of hours later _

The Lady of the Golden Wood reached the flet where she could hear Edeniell and Elorien conversing in Sindarin. She was very pleased with their progress, as they had only been learning since the Fellowship left to complete the quest.

"_Farn! No brand si, Elorien_." (_Enough! I am fine now, Elorien.) _Edeniell was replying to Elorien in an exasperated tone.

Galadriel knocked on the outside, identifying herself and entered when Elorien called, "_Saes tolo min, Naneth_." (_Please come inside, Mother)_

"_Hannon le, Elorien."(Thank you, Elorien.) _

"Edeniell?" The Lady looked in authority at Edeniell who was sitting on the end of the bed looking like a spoilt child. Galadriel mused that this spoilt child had been anything but spoilt or to a lesser degree a normal child.

"_Han fael en laes rincant ad, tona pân_." _(It was just the baby moved again, that's all_)Edeniell replied slowly, the spoilt look had been replaced by one of trepidation. Galadriel sighed and turned to Elorien "_Elorien, saes glenno o mí__." (Elorien, please go from us) _

Elorien looked to Edeniell who nodded, before leaving feeling rather annoyed that she couldn't help her sister.

"_Naro nin, man presto le tithen pen? Na han, Legolas**?"**_ _(Tell me, what troubles you little one? Is it Legolas?) _Galadriel asked the young woman gently.

"_Aniron pedred Westron_." _(I wish to speak Westron)_ came the quiet reply.

Galadriel nodded and sat down on the bed next to her adopted daughter, taking particular note of the size of the younger woman's abdomen. It was definitely larger than it should be for the due date they had calculated. It was now apparent to her why she had received the mirror vision, although it would be a simple task to confirm her suspicions.

"_Nana**, (**__mom)_ I need some advice. Legolas has had a messenger from his _ada_ _(father)_, banning him from returning to Mirkwood unless he renounces his marriage to me. He told me not to worry about it, but I am sure he only said that for the sake of the baby. But this is my fault and now my soul mate is homeless and hurt by the actions of his father, just because he fell in love with a Vampire Slayer. Legolas never really told me much about King Thranduil, but the way he spoke of him, I at least thought he was fair and that he loved Legolas." There were tears in Edeniell's eyes now, for the injustice done to her husband.

Galadriel pulled Edeniell into her arms and just held her, "King Thranduil has had to be stern to rule his kingdom, Edeniell. Of all the Elven realms, Mirkwood has been under attack from the minions of Sauron the longest. But as far as I know you are correct, Thranduil does love his son, especially after he lost Legolas' mother. Perhaps it is just that he feels wounded that it was not Legolas but a relative stranger that informed him of his only son's marriage. How do you imagine you would feel if the little one you carry, grew up, left home, married and didn't bother to tell you? Though I must say I don't agree with his actions against Legolas or you, it is beneath him."

Deciding that distraction was required to allow Edeniell time to think about what she had said, she continued in a brighter tone, "Edeniell, you said the baby was moving which is indeed good to hear. But do you feel something else that is frightening you? If you would like I will check on the child by feeling for its _fa_e or soul, so that you can be reassured."

Edeniell nodded and unlaced the front of her sleeveless tunic, which had been made by the elves to accommodate her growing form.

Galadriel gently placed her hands at the top and bottom of the swollen belly and let her own _fae_ seek out that of the baby. She was not surprised when she felt two healthy souls reach out towards her. She had her answer and now knew what must be done.

"Well _iell nin_ _(my daughter)_, I understand now about your feelings of something not right, the reason is quite simple, you are carrying twins. Don't worry; both babies are strong and healthy. I can only surmise that the second baby made its presence known when they both began to move around a little bit more. My congratulations, _iell nin_, this is certainly joyous news."

Edeniell just stared at her before she keeled over in horror on the bed. The wise elf just covered her over and shook her head. "So now it begins," she said quietly to herself before leaving the flet to send for Elorien.


	21. Chapter 20

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ (_indicates translation of dialogue) /'…' thoughts** 'bold' **_indicates memories or letters_

**CHAPTER 20 **O**n the way to Lorien (early afternoon 16th April,3019)**

The lone horse with the two riders had been heading towards Lorien for several hours when Shadowfax felt something fall over his mane and begin to slip sideways. He slowed to a walk before stopping. For his part Gandalf showing speed that belied his age, grabbed the elf that had slumped in front of him, before he could slip off Shadowfax completely.

He pulled Legolas back into his arms and carefully slid off the horse laying the elf on the ground and reaching for a blanket from his pack to place on the ground for the Prince to lie on. The Maia sat down on one end and laid Legolas' head in his lap and waited for the elf to awaken on his own. It was certain this had to do with Edeniell, and that the elf would be in contact with her before coming to completely. However something told him that they should make haste to Lorien.

This time both Edeniell and Legolas revived much more quickly and the elf could feel the real fear coming from his wife. "Beloved, what has happened and why are you so afraid? Has something happened to you or our child or Elorien? Are you in danger?" he finished becoming anxious for those he loved and helpless that he was not there to protect them. He should have been reassured that Lady Galadriel would never let any harm come to her daughters, but this did not ease his mind.

"Legolas, I just had confirmation by Lady Galadriel that I'm expecting twins. It was what I was afraid of, one is a girl. Ever since I came back from my world I have had this feeling that I would have to pay a price for being allowed to return here. Over the last week, it has grown stronger and I believe I can finally identify it. I now believe that our daughter is the price and she will be taken from us on her birth, because of my past as the Slayer. I fear that neither of us will be able to stop it happening. 

I am sorry my love that it seems my past is always interfering in our life, I don't know how you can put up with it, but it makes me love you even more. Please forgive me my elf for not telling you this in person, but I know you would not rest until I told you what was wrong. I am sorry that I reacted badly to the news of the twins, I hope it didn't cause you any harm. I am so thankful that you are on your way here, I know I will be better reassured in your welcoming arms."

Legolas took no comfort that his instinct had been proven correct again, given the circumstances he was not really surprised that Edeniell was not willing to have a daughter. What did surprise him however was that she had already given up on even trying to prevent their daughter from being taken, his only reason for this was she was still in shock.

"_Meleth nin_, (_my love_), I swear to you that I will not stop till I find a way to keep our daughter here in Middle Earth. I will speak to Gandalf while we journey towards Lorien, I suggest you speak to Lady Galadriel of your fears; she may be able to think of a way to help us. Meanwhile try not to worry there is nothing either of us can do until I arrive there." Legolas felt his wife relax a little and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you take a walk in the woods with Elorien and try and relax, I'll check in on you in a few hours all right. Perhaps you and Elorien can come up with a list of baby names for me to look at when we get there, since it seems we will need a much wider selection. Remember no matter what your past throws up at us, I will be beside you always." He waited for her to say goodbye then let his thoughts crowd in on him.

The elf decided that he needed to talk to someone older and wiser than he and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw Gandalf's concerned face looking down from above him. "Well Young Prince, you are lucky that you were on Shadowfax or you would have fallen and probably hurt yourself badly. Are you able to tell me what happened? Do you feel like sitting up and taking some water?' Legolas nodded and he was soon sitting next to Gandalf sipping the welcome water.

Although Legolas knew that this conversation should have taken place between his father and himself, given the situation between father and son, he decided that Gandalf would be better to go to.

After he had explained to the old wizard what had occurred and why, Legolas turned unsure pale blue eyes on Gandalf, "Gandalf, I don't know what to think or do for her and our children, I would willingly sacrifice myself in any way asked, if I can keep our daughter in Arda.

There is also the problem of Edeniell's past; before we were bonded she told me about her past and her role in her world. When we wed, we both believed that Edeniell would be finally leaving her past behind her. Now it would seem she is never going to escape it, that it will always be hanging above our heads like a sword. How are we to have the normal life that Edeniell longed for and I so much wish to give to her and Elorien? How do we fight Edeniell's past?" Legolas placed his head in his hands in despair.

Gandalf sighed sadly to see his sensitive young friend so despondent; it was not like Legolas to give up on anything. Indeed it was his quiet strength, resolve and empathy that inspired many around him, especially those of the Fellowship. He rarely uttered a harsh word to anyone and was always on hand to help where needed.

"Legolas, remember you told me that her friends had been told that it was the will of the Valar that brought Edeniell to Arda and that they intended for you two to be together. I believe they said something about it being a reward for both of you.

Search your heart, do you think the Valar would allow these things to happen if there was not a reason. I know you must feel that you are constantly fighting an unseen enemy, which would not sit well with the warrior within you. Perhaps they chose you for Edeniell because you are the best equipped in Arda to love her and help her fight her past. Both you and Edeniell are trained warriors and I have the utmost confidence that together you can defeat this enemy as well. Although I suspect that you may have to employ some rather unusual tactics. In the meantime I think we should continue our journey if you are feeling better." Legolas had uncovered his face while Gandalf had been talking and now looked towards Shadowfax with a new determination shining in his eyes.

Once they were on their way, Gandalf took the opportunity to question Legolas further on how he had met and fallen in love with Edeniell, as well as finding out more about her past in an effort to keep the young elf's mind from falling back into gloom. Luckily for Legolas and Gandalf, it seemed that Edeniell had taken her husband's words to heart and there were no more incidents of any kind.

By the time they reached Lorien in the late evening of the next day, Legolas had told Gandalf much more than what he had told his companions of the Fellowship. Gandalf had to admit that he was honoured that Legolas trusted him enough to bare his emotions and thoughts to him, gladly informing Legolas of the fact.

(17th April, 3019)

Once they entered the outer edge of the forest they were totally amazed to see Edeniell, Elorien and Haldir waiting for them. On seeing Edeniell, the blond elf quickly slid off Shadowfax and rushed into her waiting arms. Once there he showered her with kisses before stepping to his wife's side and beckoning to Elorien who didn't hesitate and threw herself into his waiting arms. Legolas gently pulled her forward and kissed her on the forehead with genuine affection. Once she had stepped out of his arms he turned back to Edeniell and pulled her toward him carefully encircling her now quite swollen belly.

"Ah…Legolas honey, I believe there are two more that you have failed to greet and they seem to be very unhappy about it" she laughed as she pulled away from him and placed his hands just below her navel.

Indeed Legolas felt the strong movements that reacted to his touch and he bent down and said next to where he had his hands, "Forgive me little ones, I am beyond happy to finally make your acquaintance, be at peace now so that your mother and I might catch up a little." He smiled when it appeared they had heard him and obeyed him. He mused that it could not be that easy to quiet them, but enjoyed the connection it brought with it.

"Now Edeniell, while I appreciate the welcome, why are you not resting as I told you to? You should not be walking this far in your condition. Elorien I will not blame you for this, as I know your sister can be quite stubborn when she wishes to be. Some days I fear our children will inherit this from her and I am afraid to say me as well. What say you my sister, do you agree?" he grinned at Elorien who grinned back nodding.

"Hey Elf, I am standing right here you know. Anyway your children have become quite active and long walks seem to calm them somewhat. They seem to enjoy the forest as much as you do." She smiled lovingly at Legolas, who was wearing a great big smile of delight at this news.

Gandalf and Haldir had been watching the reunited family while standing next to the great white horse, Shadowfax. Gandalf had never imagined seeing the Elven Prince this relaxed and happy, he seemed to thrive in the presence of the two young women in front of him.

As though Legolas had picked up on his thoughts, he turned suddenly to Gandalf, "Many apologies my friend, Gandalf you remember my wife Edeniell and her sister, Elorien. Ladies, did you know that Gandalf is known by almost as many names as that foster brother of yours, Edeniell. Oh and Haldir, I appreciate you taking care of these two handfuls while I have been absent, you are indeed a brave warrior." Legolas actually winked at Haldir who just raised one eyebrow.

"It is an honour to serve the Lady of the Golden Wood in such an important task, Prince Legolas." Haldir replied with as much dignity as he could muster, for in truth he had grown attached to the two young women and found their ways intriguing.

"Well since you three came on foot, shall we proceed on foot as well?" Gandalf asked Haldir. Legolas had one arm around each sister. Both were chattering excitedly to him about their friends in the Fellowship and about the coronation. Legolas was revelling in their banter, completely unaware that they had left the others behind.

"Prince Legolas, we will be staying in a talan overnight, as it will be safer and your wife and you can rest before we make our way to Caras Galadhon." Haldir called out to the three who had already started down the path.

They came back and proceeded to ascend into the trees. Haldir and Gandalf decided it would be best if they all remained in the one talan. So although it was a little squashed they ate the meal that Haldir had brought with him and then settled down for the night. Edeniell and Legolas were on one side of the curtain that had been put up for some privacy, while the others arranged themselves in the rest of the space. For the first time in months, Edeniell slept soundly in the arms of her elf. The twins also slept; as though now their _Ada_ (_father_) was there everything was all right.

Caras Galadhon next day(18th April, 3019)

After taking their time the group arrived in Caras Galadhon the next day around dusk, and were greeted by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. It was Lord Celeborn who spoke first, "Edeniell, I must ask you to confine your walks to much closer to home.

Welcome back, Legolas and congratulations on the successful completion of your quest. All Arda is in your debt. I am glad to see that all went well and you and your companions are safe and in good health.

Gandalf it is good to see you again old friend, I think we still have a couple of matters to discuss. Haldir, why don't you escort Edeniell, Legolas and Elorien to their flet, there is food and drink waiting for them."

Lady Galadriel continued when she saw Edeniell's face, "Don't look at me like that, Edeniell. I know that they may keep you awake, but you still need to rest. Besides now that Legolas is here, you can always keep him awake with you." Galadriel smiled enigmatically.

So the night fell and with it came the doubts and worries that had plagued Edeniell for the last few days. Legolas had once more assured her that he would not let anything happen to either of their children, before he held her in his arms, his hands on the large bump in front of her and began to sing. As with all elves it was otherworldly and beautiful and it didn't take long for Edeniell to fall asleep.

Once she had, Legolas remained awake whispering to his children of how much they were wanted and loved and swearing that he would try his best to be a good father to them. He was again amazed that they seem to respond to his voice.

(19th April, 3019)

It was not quite daybreak, when Edeniell and Legolas both woke at the same time. Without a word they reached for their cloaks and wrapping them around themselves they made their way quietly out of the flet, hand in hand. They allowed the pull of something unknown to lead them to Lady Galadriel's mirror glade. Galadriel gestured for them to come forward before pouring water into the small stone pool on the plinth in front of her. "Will you two look in my mirror, for I believe you are seeking answers?" She asked in a quiet inviting voice.

They looked at each other then looked as one into the mirror. Galadriel looked on sadly as she saw the pain the images were causing, no one who saw those images could remain unmoved. After the first one Edeniell was slumped against Legolas for support, his arm around her shoulder. But resolutely they continued to watch as the second scene played out. Husband and wife continued to stare into the mirror long after the images had ceased.

"I am afraid my children that your apprehension is well founded, for I must now admit that when I checked Edeniell to reassure her, I discovered that one of the twins souls is definitely female, the other is male. I have spoken at great length to Gandalf and I believe we have been able to unravel the clues in the second scene."

"Gandalf has already told me of your conversation and that is well, because what we are going to suggest to you has never been done before. Are you still willing to undertake any way possible to save your daughter?" she had to ask even though she knew his reply.

"No matter the risk, yes I am willing." Legolas answered without hesitation.

"One more thing are you still also getting Edeniell's symptoms?" Legolas nodded curiously. "Yes, my companions are aware of the situation and have been most supportive, although I must say the symptoms only started again in earnest a few days ago, when Edeniell fainted the first time.

"Good then what I am going to suggest will not arouse suspicion. Legolas, you saw the second scene, what do you think it means." It was Edeniell who answered however, "You can't mean what I think you mean. Legolas I believe that the idea is for you to give birth to our daughter." Edeniell looked in shock at Galadriel and then at the even more shocked face of her husband.

"But I am male, how can I carry a child?" he whispered to the night.

"Legolas, there is no reason why you cannot carry your daughter within your body. The only thing that will be different from a normal birth is that the child will have to be cut from your body when it is time. I have spoken to my most trusted healer, Annaluren, who has assured me that she can perform this task when needed. Given the strength of your soul bond, I believe it is safe to say that you will both go into labour at the same time. She will become your personal healer for the duration and she is sworn to secrecy."

Edeniell turned to Legolas and grasped his hand while searching his eyes, "I can't ask you to do this Legolas, and it is too much, no matter how much I want to save our daughter."

Legolas eyes told her that he had already decided to go ahead with this. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. Once they broke apart, they turned to Galadriel resolutely.

"What is involved and how soon can we proceed with this undertaking, my lady?" Legolas asked in an even voice.

"It should be done very soon before the babies get any bigger, but don't worry they are strong enough to be separated. We can proceed right now if you like; I took the liberty of placing some blankets and pillows next to that bench over there, if you could arrange yourselves lying side by side facing each other we can begin. We should hurry as this must be done during the last rays of Elorien to gain the most power from Arda."

When they were ready she kneeled between their heads and placed one hand on each midsection. "Legolas you need to call your daughter's soul into you; I will be assisting the transference."

Legolas thought for a few minutes before speaking "_Lasto beth nin, faer o mir tithen iell nin. Ennas tuin man innas narcho le o mín, im baur an le na drego lin naneth si ah minna rhaw nin. Min nin le turo galo hurin an lin nost. Dan avo 'osto, lin muindor innas no varna min o lin naneth. Saes, dabo nin na erchad hé luthant lend ah le."__** (**__Hear my voice, soul of my precious little daughter. There are those who will rend you from us, I need for you to flee your mother and enter my body. Inside me you can grow ready for your birth. But fear not, your brother will be safe inside of your mother. Please allow me to make this enchanted journey with you__**.)**_

With that Legolas felt an explosion of warmth and love inside of his stomach just under his navel, which then became a soft fluttering sensation. He felt as though his stomach was gently contorting to accommodate his daughter. His face took on a look of wonder that his child was now within him, meanwhile Lady Galadriel checked that the fea was indeed now safely imbedded within Legolas, before slowly withdrawing her connection from the children's fea and then finally Edeniell and Legolas.

"It is done." The lady said tiredly. "You two are not to move from that position until dusk; this is so the male twin will not be separated completely from its sibling immediately. It is also so the female twin is not separated from her mother immediately. It will also give Legolas time to bond with his daughter and reassure her. I will send Elorien to you with food and drink and she will attend to all your needs. I will give you further instructions later this morning as well as checking on you regularly to make sure there are no complications." With that she covered the two up with a blanket and then left.

Edeniell looked at Legolas who was looking decidedly pale and decided that she would have to keep his spirits up. "I am amazed at the lengths you go to, just to get some time alone with me, _Meleth Nin_. (_My love_)" She whispered in his ear teasingly.

"So am I, Beloved!" He said quizzically before reaching over and kissing her full on the mouth.


	22. Chapter 21

CONSEQUENCES OF THE HEART by Tansy

LEGEND/ indicates telepathic speech_ / "indicates dialogue in Elven"/ (_indicates translation of dialogue) /'…' thoughts** 'bold' **_indicates memories or letters_

CHAPTER 21

Five days later in Mirkwood (24th of April, 3019)

King Thranduil of Mirkwood was speaking with his advisors, although his mind had once again wandered to his son and the message he had received back.

Deciding he could not concentrate on the business at hand, he dismissed the advisors and settled back in his throne to think. He couldn't believe the message that Thoronhen had brought back or the observations the messenger had made. It did not sound like the son he knew, it had to be this woman's fault, and somehow she must have bewitched him.

Thranduil reflected that as the King he had taken the appropriate action, but as a father he should have realised that his son's stubborn streak would come forward, not allowing Legolas to back down gracefully if at all. A servant, who was followed by a messenger sporting the livery of Lothlorien, interrupted his contemplation.

"Sire, this messenger just arrived from Lothlorien with a message from your son, he was instructed to hand it to you personally and then return to Caras Galadhon." The messenger delivered the roll of parchment into the King's outstretched hand, before stepping back and bowing.

Steeling himself the King stood and addressed the messenger in a tone that brooked no argument; "I thank you for delivering this message. Siniath will see that you receive food and lodging should you require it, you may leave when you are ready." With that the King stepped from the raised dais that held the throne and strode from the room, without looking back he called. "I will be in my chambers and do not wish to be disturbed, Siniath."

Once there he tore open his son's letter, the first words gave him hope at least that Legolas had calmed down.

**My Lord King Thranduil**

**I am writing in the genuine hope that we may resolve this situation that we find ourselves in.**

**Firstly, you were right, it was my responsibility alone to inform you of my marriage and for that I am truly sorry. I had only been married no longer that a fortnight when Edeniell and I set out on the quest with the Fellowship. I knew you may not be happy with my choice, so I fully intended to come to you in person once the quest was over to explain and introduce you to Edeniell.**

**Secondly I must take you to task about the worthiness of my choice of soul mate. Edeniell, which is the elven name she adopted since our bonding, is not just of the** **race of men. Where she came from, she was the only warrior able to face the many evil creatures that dwelt there, in fact she had been doing it for many years despite the fact that she is a mere elfling in our terms. She has lost much and yet remained defiant in fulfilling her given role. It was her willingness to sacrifice herself for her sister that brought her to Arda in the first place. **

**She is an exceptional warrior having been blessed by the Valar of her world and the only thing she cannot beat me in is archery, however she can pickup any weapon and be deadly with it in no time at all. Many are the times she has bested warriors twice her size and strength, including my friend Aragorn.**

**Finally I am afraid that even if I was willing to adhere to your command, I could not. My bond with Edeniell is far too strong; indeed not even being in two different worlds could break it. I should explain that at one point Edeniell was taken from me suddenly and did not return for nearly a week. I immediately lost my sight and my friends worried that I would fade it she did not return, luckily we were reunited and my sight returned. **

**When she returned she explained that a messenger of the Valar had told her, that it was they who had brought us together in the first place. She decided that she would remain in Lorien while I continued on with the Fellowship and those months away from her were so hard even with all that was happening around me.**

**Ada, I appeal to you as a husband to look back on your own bonding before condemning me. I know how much you loved my mother and how devastated you were when we lost her. She was special and Edeniell is also special. I am sorry to say that if it comes down to a choice between you and Mirkwood as opposed to my wife, you would lose especially now as Edeniell is carrying your first grandchild. He is due to be born in about four month's time.**

**If you wish to reply I will be in Minas Tirith in a couple of weeks for Aragorn's coronation and you may send the messenger there.**

**Despite these circumstances, I remain your son**

**Legolas Greenleaf**

The mighty King of Mirkwood stared down at the missive in front of him, unbidden emotions flowing into his heart. Indeed he did remember his own married life and if this Edeniell was anything like his own beloved, then the Valar had certainly blessed Legolas. He knew this was one battle he no longer wanted to win, if it cost him his only family which would now also include his grandson.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

At the same time in Minas Tirith

While King Thranduil was having a change of heart, another messenger was arriving on the outskirts of Minas Tirith with two messages to deliver. One addressed to the soon to be King of Gondor and the other addressed to the current Steward of Gondor.

"Aragorn, a messenger has just arrived from Lorien for you." Pippin burst into Aragorn's tent enthusiastically followed more sedately by the messenger. The messenger bowed and handed a small sealed parchment to the ranger.

"My Lord, I bring you word from Lorien concerning your sister. I also humbly request that someone from your camp escort me to Lord Faramir"

Aragorn nodded, "I thank you for the message and I am sure that Pippin would only be too happy to take you to Lord Faramir since he is still considered a Palace guard." Pippin for his part was torn with finding out about Edeniell and Legolas and his duty.

"Don't worry Pippin, I'll tell you what they said when you get back all right." Aragorn smiled encouragingly at the young hobbit.

With a nod from Pippin and a bow from the messenger, Aragorn was left alone with Frodo and Sam who were currently taking a meal with him.

With eager hands he tore open the seal, hoping that Legolas had been wrong about Edeniell.

**Dear High and Mighty foster brother, Aragorn**

**Legolas insisted that I write to you personally to assure you that all is well, as usual once Legolas arrived in Lorien everything was straightened out and I am no longer apprehensive as I was before.**

**It helped when Legolas told me of your offer of a home for us when the baby is born. He has sent a long letter to his father and I am hopeful that they will be able to resolve their differences before our child arrives in Arda.**

**You should see your mighty warrior friend now; he and Elorien have had their heads together for the last week making plans that is the only time he leaves my side. While it is sweet, I have to admit occasionally I would like some privacy, since I probably won't get any when the baby is born. Unfortunately for my poor husband the pregnancy symptoms have started to hit him again with a vengeance, especially the cravings. I fear between the two of us that Lorien will run out of fruit, carrots and especially honey by the time we leave to come to your coronation.**

**You won't recognize me or Legolas when we get there, for we are both ballooning in size and Legolas now has to have a special wardrobe of clothes for himself. Tell Merry, Pippin and Gimli that they will have Gandalf and Elorien to answer to if they start picking on Legolas, as he is already quite sensitive about it.**

**Give my love to Frodo and Sam and tell them I can't wait to see them again and make sure for myself that they are well. As for Gimli you tell him I expect his beard freshly washed and braided before he gets a hug. As for you brother, Elorien and I can't wait to see you all clean for a change and dressed up in fine clothes.**

**Aragorn, remember that while you may be about to become King Elessar, your friends and family will always be there for Aragorn, their friend and brother. You are special in our eyes and now you will be able to show everyone else what we have always known. Believe me I know what I am talking about.**

**Legolas and Elorien send their love as well.**

**Until I see you in the flesh, take care of yourselves.**

**Love Edeniell**

Aragorn looked up feigning annoyance at this slight on his hygiene, before he joined the hobbits in their mirth. No matter how hard you tried you could never really be insulted by his sister. The tone of the letter lightened his burdened heart as she had picked up on some of the many thoughts that had been haunting him, especially as the Coronation had begun looming. He knew she was right. He did wish that Legolas was there to reassure him as the time came, but from what she was saying he decided he would rather be crowned King than go through what Legolas was going through.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, Lord Faramir the current Steward of Gondor was receiving the same messenger from Lorien. Wondering who would be writing to him from Lorien he carefully undid the seal and smoothed out the piece of parchment.

**My Dear Lord Faramir**

**I am writing on behalf of Legolas and Edeniell regarding their visit to Minas Tirith for the Coronation. You may or may not be aware that Legolas' wife is expecting their first child in a matter of months, so special arrangements will have to be made for their visit.**

**Lady Galadriel has insisted that her personal healer Annaluren accompany the party to see to Edeniell's needs. As well we will be bringing Edeniell's sister Elorien with us along with a small escort. I have promised Legolas to be nearby for support. For this reason we require a suite of rooms which will accommodate these arrangements. Annaluren may also require additional supplies of herbs and Lady Galadriel requests that she be given access to the healing rooms when needed.**

**There should also be an extra large bed and bath in the apartments assigned to Legolas and Edeniell. They will also require a private garden to be attached to their rooms so that they may get some fresh air without prying eyes. Also you should make sure you have as much honey and as many apples as possible on hand. While there, Annaluren will be seeing to Legolas and Edeniell's food personally. Please select a few of your most trusted servants and make sure they are the only ones to serve the couple.**

**You may wonder why we have requested these special arrangements; I can only say that you will see why when we arrive.**

**One last thing there is to be no formal greeting for the couple, they are to be taken straight to their apartments and be left alone to settle in. Please make sure there is plenty of fruit waiting for them. This is not an official visit, so there will be no need to arrange any formal events for them. Legolas and Edeniell only wish to be there for the Crowning and to visit with their friends in private. **

**We should be arriving around two days before the coronation.**

**I look forward to catching up with you again, my young friend.**

**Your old friend**

**Gandalf**

Faramir stared at the list in front of him; he knew that Edeniell and Legolas were married since Pippin had informed him of the fact. He also knew of the Prince's reputation for not using his position to gain any benefit for himself. The young steward could only suppose that it was because of Edeniell's condition that these extra precautions were being taken.

Whatever the case he looked up at the still waiting messenger, "You may tell Gandalf the White that I will do my best to provide what he has asked for." With that he dismissed the messenger then began striding towards the King's quarters already wondering if some of those apartments would be suitable. In his head he made a note to speak to the cooks and the servants.

xxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxxCOTHxxx


	23. Chapter 22

Consequences of the Heart- The Legolas Alternative

This chapter dedicated to _Evangelynn _for being the 10th person to add this story to their Favourites list. As usual thanks to all those who take the time to review or add this to their lists.

CHAPTER 22

Lorien (21st April,3019)

Legolas was confined to bed for one more day after the transfer to give more time for father and daughter to bond as well as prepare him for what was to come in the next few months. Since the transfer he was once again a slave to his emotions, the cravings and he also had to get used to eating for two.

On one particular occasion close to the time of their departure, he had tearfully refused to go to Minas Tirith for fear of his friends seeing him like this. Edeniell was beginning to wonder if he could make the trip at all, but then reminded herself that Legolas would be beside himself with guilt if he missed this important occasion for his best friend.

Finally the last of the new clothes had been packed; Lady Galadriel had the elven tailors working hard, so that by the time they were ready to leave Lorien, they had everything they would need for the babies and themselves. They had approached the next few weeks like a military campaign, preparing strategies with Gandalf, Annaluren and Elorien, so that they could keep Legolas real condition secret for as long as possible.

(28th April, 3019)

After a long and uncomfortable five day journey, they finally arrived outside Minas Tirith at dusk two days before the Coronation, as planned. Since Aragorn was camped outside of Minas Tirith that was where the travellers headed so they could catch up with everyone first.

So it was that a soldier hesitantly showed the great Gandalf and his travelling companions to Aragorn's tent where he was relaxing with the hobbits and Gimli. Gandalf spoke up from outside the tent making sure that those inside heard him. "Thank you for your assistance, I wonder if you could send some food to this tent as well as bringing two extra pallets." As the soldier nodded and sped off, the front flap of the tent flew open and Gandalf was bombarded by hugs from Pippin, Merry and Frodo, followed by a grinning Aragorn, Gimli and Sam.

They stopped when they saw an older female elf that had silver hair braided in one long braid down her back. As with most elves it was impossible to tell exactly how old she really was, she wore a silver cloak fastened with the customary green leaf pin of Lorien. Standing next to her were three others who were swathed in large light blue cloaks that hid their faces. One of the shorter strangers stepped forward and prodded Gandalf none too gently in the back.

"Oh, yes of course, my apologies my friend." He addressed the stranger before turning back to the rest of the Fellowship. "Aragorn could we continue our reunion in your tent, my travelling companions are tired and need rest as it has been a long journey for them." His eyes twinkling, he led the way into the tent when the others allowed him passage.

Once the tent flap was back in place and they couldn't be seen by anyone from outside, he again addressed his companions, "All right, you three it's safe to put up your disguise now."

He laughed as he saw the looks on the Fellowship's faces when Edeniell and Elorien threw off their cloaks and flew towards Aragorn with beaming faces. He had just enough time to collect his wits and brace himself before both young women hugged him at once.

"Edeniell, Elorien can you give me some air please" he gasped as he pushed them both away from him gently. "Edeniell, what in Middle Earth has gotten into Legolas to allow you to come so far in that condition? Where is Legolas by the way, is he ill?"

Aragorn looked up just in time to see the last traveller remove their hood to reveal none other than the smiling Legolas himself, the elf was almost unrecognizable from the same friend that left for Lothlorien merely a couple of weeks ago. His face was fuller and was sporting a healthy pink tinge and his eyes were brighter than he had ever seen them.

Before anyone could comment on this change, Legolas had rushed forward with tears in his eyes and hugged Aragorn to him as though he hadn't seen his friend in years. "I have missed you so much my dear friend," he gushed as the ranger stood still in shock.

Apart from the emotional outburst, Aragorn noted that there seemed to be a lot more bulk under the voluminous cloak than he remembered. Remembering Edeniell's letter he hesitantly patted Legolas on the back. "I have missed you too, my friend." He replied quickly.

"Legolas, my love, I do believe we can trust Aragorn to have a bath before he becomes King. I don't think he needs to start this early." Edeniell was saying as she gently pulled her husband towards the large bed on the other side of the tent.

There Edeniell stood, pushing Legolas in front of her so he was now perched on the side of the bed, before she whispered something in Legolas ear that appeared to be a question because Legolas shook his head slowly as though in a daze. "_**Idh si, Meleth nin. **__Rest now, my love_ Edeniell had begun to stroke Legolas' hair; she was not surprised when he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Without turning she addressed her concerned brother, "Aragorn would you mind if Legolas had a bit of a sleep on your bed for a little while."

"No, of course not, but is he all right?" Aragorn replied and moved over to help Legolas to take off his cloak, to his surprise Edeniell shook her head.

However she did allow her brother to help her lay the now sleeping elf down on the pillow. "_**Losto Mae,**_ Legolas." _Sleep well_, Legolas she whispered as she gently caressed his tear stained face and covered him with a blanket. She herself had taken up a position sitting next to her sleeping husband.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry; I forgot to introduce Annaluren who is my personal healer while I'm pregnant. Lady Galadriel insisted on it or she wouldn't let me travel. Annaluren, I am sure you know of Aragorn, over there is our dwarf friend Gimli, along with our hobbit friends Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." Annaluren just nodded to each before returning to keeping an eye on the prince.

Suddenly remembering her brother had asked a question, she looked at Aragorn with weary eyes. "Of course, Legolas will be ok, he just needs some sleep. You'll have to forgive his outburst, but the poor thing is exhausted. He hasn't slept at all, fussing over me, especially now the baby is moving more. He has taken it upon himself to stay awake to sing and talk to it, so that I can get some sleep. I am afraid he just won't rest, even though my symptoms are taking a terrible toll on him as well." Edeniell paused to catch her breath and lick her lips.

"Elorien, would you grab a drink for me please, I'd rather not get off the bed right now in case it wakes him. Did you remember to bring the extra honey?" She pouted when Annaluren sighed from a chair she had placed near the bed.

Elorien laughed as she reached into her ever present backpack, "Edeniell I thought Annaluren told you to lay off eating so much honey."

"Hey I'm the one that's pregnant and it's my say so. Come to think of it I'm hungry what's to eat?" Edeniell poked her tongue out at her sister.

"Edeniell, what about Legolas is there anything else that we need to know?" Aragorn was sure there was more and was not going to be deterred by Edeniell's obvious stalling tactics.

Now warming to her tale, Edeniell launched into the real cover story that she and Legolas had decided on in Lorien, to try and cover Legolas' condition. "All right, but you must all promise not to tell Legolas I told you, or I would so be in the bad books with him." Pausing again to make sure they had all nodded their agreement, she sighed for effect and continued.

"Well I believe this situation with his father has upset him much more than he is willing to admit. You know that he had sent a letter to his father, but what I didn't mention was that he told his father that if he made him choose, that the King and Mirkwood would lose. He also said that if his father had a change of heart he should send the messenger to Minas Tirith."

"I don't think that he believes his father will change his mind. So now because of his father's decree, he no longer sees himself as royal. In fact he has already informed the Steward that this is not an official visit and that he would not be attending any formal occasions while we are here other than the Coronation. We are simply here as your friend and family to visit with you and the Fellowship in private."

Elorien decided to add a bit more. "Yeah, the closer we got to Minas Tirith the more anxious and emotional he became. He was already worried about what you would say when you saw him and now he's worried whether there will be a messenger or not."

Seeing Aragorn about to speak, Gandalf cut him off, "Trust me Aragorn, we have all tried to reassure him that you will treat him no differently than before and that the messenger will come. But you know how stubborn he is, he won't even take that cloak off unless safe in his and Edeniell's rooms." The old wizard looked sadly at the elf that for the first time in the last few weeks was finally at peace.

In fact all in the tent looked over at the bed and noticed that Legolas was curled up on his side with his arm protectively over the now more noticeable bump that was outlined against the cloak.

Annaluren now moved over to Aragorn while the others were starting to catch up with all the news. She gestured to him to move away from the others, obviously wanting to speak to him in private.

"My Lord, your sister should also rest after her meal and drink. Despite her happy demeanour she too is almost exhausted. She has insisted on being the one to take care of her husband during the journey, unfortunately they have worn each other out. I know that the prince wanted to enter Minas Tirith under cover of darkness, so may I suggest that you send a messenger ahead of us to inform your steward that they will be arriving a couple of hours before daybreak. That way they can both rest before moving on to the White City." She finished with a bow of the head.

"You will stay here with them in my tent, I will see to the pallets then I will go and stay in the tent with the hobbits and Gimli. I will send the messenger to Lord Faramir immediately. Tell me truly though, is sleep all they both need or is there something else we should be doing for them?" Aragorn still had this nagging feeling that there was more to this than had been told so far.

"In truth then My Lord, I am afraid I cannot tell you anything more as this situation is rare and we are all just learning how to deal with it as we go along. All I can add is that you try and treat both of them as normally as possible." The healer sighed for indeed that was mostly what the travelling party had tried to do, with varying degrees of success.

"I thank you for your honesty; perhaps we should join the others." They both resumed their posts with Annaluren returning to the bed and Aragorn returning to his sisters' side.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx


End file.
